


Running On Empty

by indiepjones46



Series: Time in a Bottle [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Lisa Snart, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Barry, Butt Plugs, Character Spoiler, Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, He's baaaaack!, Illusions, Implied Past Abuse, Len hates tuna fish, M/M, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Barry Allen, POV Leonard Snart, Pentatonix reference, Plan B, Porny porn porn, Prophecies coming true, Scheming, Seductive Barry, Seriously so much drama, Team Flash, Teamwork, The final showdown, Time to hire a new Cleaner, Top Leonard Snart, Violence, coldflash - Freeform, i love porn, there will be blood - Freeform, this is the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: Over five months have passed since that fateful Christmas Eve when Barry traveled to the future and watched Len die at the hands of Savitar. Time was running out for all of them, and Barry is desperate to find a way to save his lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from any of the characters or information from this work.
> 
> Notes: Shew! It's been slow-going starting this final part of my series, so there's only one short chapter to begin with, but I will be working steadily to post more soon. I've been lazy and wasting time binge-watching Gotham, but I've also been acting as beta for a few of my wonderful friends.
> 
> I have borrowed heavily from the plot of the show, but my series has now out-paced the storyline that will be on TV. Everything from here on out will be purely made up by me, so don't expect much canon at all in this final part. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you from the bottom of heart for your continued encouragement and support! I love you guys!

_Barry had been here before. He knew this street, had heard that same news report before, and his stomach dropped to his feet. In a blur of speed, he raced down the road until he saw the familiar, dreaded sight of Savitar holding Len aloft from the ground in his gleaming, metallic claws by the scruff of Len’s parka. The cold gun was a smashed mess of parts beneath the speed god’s foot, and the demon’s eyes glowed electric blue in the darkness of the empty street._

_“Don’t! Please, don’t. Don’t do this!” Barry cried out desperately._

_Savitar’s mouth split open to allow more of the glowing blue light to spill from his lips as he snarled, “Now, finally, I am free of you!”_

_Barry stumbled forward, fear for Len’s safety making him hesitate. Len, however, looked resigned to his fate as he called out, “Barry, I love you. I have loved you for so long.”_

_Tears choked Barry’s throat as he begged his lover, “No, don’t say that, alright? You’re going to be alright.” He switched his attention back to Savitar, and his tone was pleading as he said, “I’m begging you, just-“_

_With the sound of shrieking metal, Savitar popped a long, metal claw from his free hand. “You lose, Barry.”_

_Even as Barry leapt into action, Savitar slammed the deadly spike into Len’s back until it protruded from his chest in a spray of blood. “Noooooooo!” Barry screamed with agony as if the claw had pierced his own heart, too._

_With a savage laugh, Savitar dropped Len’s body to the ground and sped away. Barry raced to Len’s side and gathered his lover into his arms, uncaring of the blood that soaked into his suit and drenched his hands. “Hey, hey, Len!” Barry choked out past the ball of fear clogging his throat. “Len! Hey, no, Len. Please!”_

_Hope surged in Barry’s soul as he watched Len’s eyelids flutter for a moment before the pale blue irises of Len’s eyes searched out Barry’s. “B-B-Barry….why?”_

_Fat, scalding tears poured down Barry’s face as he wiped away the smear of blood bubbling from Len’s lips. “What, Len? What are you trying to say?”_

_Len coughed and a fresh fountain of scarlet blood bubbled from between his lips as his parka turned black from the wound in his chest. “Why…didn’t you…save me…Barry? Why…did you…let me…die?”_

_Before Barry could answer, Len’s body slumped in his arms, and the light went out behind his beautiful blue eyes. Barry pulled him close, and screamed his grief and rage into the night. “NOOOOO! LEN!”_

 

“Barry! Barry, wake up! You’re having another nightmare!” Len’s deep, insistent voice cut through the fog of sleep, and Barry bolted up in the bed.

He blinked rapidly to clear the fog of sleep and the pooled, unshed tears from his eyes. His chest was rising and falling with labored breaths, and his body was covered in a cold, clammy sweat. Barry’s hands were shaking as he rubbed the tears away, and he leaned into Len’s embrace as his lover pulled him in tight to his body. “Sorry, Len,” Barry whispered, his voice barely loud enough to be heard in the darkness of their bedroom. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Len’s voice was gruff, but his arms gentle, as he pulled Barry back down to the mattress with him. “That’s the third time this week, Scarlet. Was it the same one again?” Barry nodded wordlessly against Len’s bare chest, and Len sighed heavily before replying, “Barry, you have to stop doing this to yourself. You’re making yourself crazy over this and losing sleep that you can ill afford to lose.”

Barry rubbed his cheek against the warm skin of Len’s pec and murmured, “I know, Len, but I can’t seem to make them stop. Ever since I defeated Jared Morillo two months ago, the dreams have been getting worse. He was the one they were talking about on the news broadcast that night that I traveled to the future, Len. The reporter said, _‘In other legal news, the highly-publicized trial of Jared Morillo, AKA Plunder, comes to a close’._ His trial starts next week. That means that we haven’t changed the time line, and that means that Savitar could return any day now.”

Len buried his nose into Barry’s damp hair and pressed a hard kiss against his scalp. “We’ve talked about this a million times, Scarlet. We’ve made plans, and we have an ace up our sleeve. Savitar presumably doesn’t know that we can share the speed force for limited amounts of time, and that will give us an edge. You’ve got too many other things to worry about this week without wasting your energy on something that may not even happen.”

Barry stretched and slid a long leg across Len’s hips as he peppered Len’s chest with kisses. “I know, I know. I’ve got the grand opening of S.T.A.R. Labs to the public in just a few days, and the final judgement for granting the trademark over The Flash in court tomorrow. Believe me, Kimi Sato has been burning up my phone all hours of the day and night with calls, texts, and emails as we finalize everything. Between all of that and my time spent as The Flash, I’m freaking exhausted.”

Barry closed his heavy eyelids and enjoyed the feel of Len’s rough palms sliding up and down his back in a soothing motion. “You have every right to be tired, Scarlet,” Len’s voice rumbled beneath Barry’s ear. “I haven’t been much help lately, either, and I apologize for that. My business ventures in Opal City are all up and running with trustworthy managers now, so I should be able to focus more of my time here with you. I’ve hated being gone from you for the past three nights. I’m exhausted, too, but mostly just because I can’t seem to sleep without you beside me in the bed anymore,” he admitted ruefully.

“Don’t apologize for taking care of your business, Len. It’s because of your hard work that we’re able to live in this house, and it was your investment that has allowed me to give the Labs a shot at a profitable future.” Barry paused to think back over the past month of their lives together before adding, “I just wish we could pack up and leave town for a few months, you know? I would love to sit on the beach somewhere with you and have nothing more to worry about than what we’ll have for dinner.”

Len gently pushed Barry onto his back and braced his head on his hand so he was looking down into Barry’s face that was illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the window. “I wish we could, too, but we both know that can’t happen right now. There’s too much at stake for us to just abandon everything. I’m here with you now, and I have no plans to leave your side any time soon. We’ll get through this, Scarlet. Everything is going to be alright.”

Barry didn’t reply. How could he believe those words when he said the same thing to Len in the future only moments before Savitar killed him? Barry knew they were only empty words meant to lull him into relaxing, and he was pretty sure that Len knew it, too. The lies fell easily from Barry’s lips, though, because he wasn’t the only one that was worried. “I know, Len. Everything will be fine.”

Len brushed his knuckles across the curve of Barry’s cheek, and his voice was like a caress in the darkness of the room. “Go back to sleep, Scarlet. I’m right here with you.”

Barry rolled until his back was plastered to Len’s chest, and Len wrapped a strong arm across Barry’s waist and settled in behind him. Barry closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Len’s breath feathering through his hair, the smell of Len’s cologne on his pillow, and the sensation of being held so tightly within the safe embrace of his lover’s arms. It was a perfect moment of peace that Barry wanted to remember forever, because Barry knew that their future was uncertain.

 It wasn’t long before Len’s breaths evened out and his body relaxed completely into Barry’s as he fell into a deep sleep, but Barry remained awake for the remainder of the night. He didn’t move from his place nestled against Len’s body, but Barry refused to give in to the temptation of sleep. He couldn’t bear to watch Len die one more time, and he couldn’t handle the sight of his lover’s blood pooling across the ground again. Len thought it was only the third time this week that Barry had experienced the nightmare, but he was wrong. It happened every single night now. Sometimes, Barry was able to wake himself up before Len died, but not always. But without fail, every single time Barry fell asleep, he was right back there on the dark, deserted road, and he would watch his love perish over and over again. Something had to change. Barry had to do something, anything, to change the future, because as bad as it was to witness Len’s death in his dreams, he knew it would utterly destroy him to see it happen in real life. He knew that Len would never blame Barry for his death, but Barry would never forgive himself if he was unable to save Len. Barry had to prevent Savitar from returning. What good was being a superhero if he couldn’t even save the one he loved most?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little chapter to set up the plot in the next one!

“I can’t believe it worked! We actually won the trademark over The Flash!” Barry exclaimed, after the final judgment was handed down in court the next day.

His lawyer and all-around legal savior, Kimi Sato, efficiently stacked the piles of paperwork in her briefcase and snapped it closed. “Don’t get too excited yet, Mr. Allen,” the diminutive Japanese-American lawyer informed him crisply. “The real legal work has just begun. As of this morning, I already have five copyright infringement lawsuits in the works, and my paralegal has just informed me that S.T.A.R. Labs has been served with a class-action lawsuit by several people who claim to be affected by the particle accelerator explosion, and are accusing the Labs of unlawful imprisonment. I hate to rain on your parade, especially a few days before your grand opening, but this could be a potential catastrophe.”

Barry’s wide grin dimmed. “What? Who are the people bringing suit?”

Kimi’s fingers flew across her phone as she checked her email. “Let’s see, there appears to be seven plaintiffs so far. Their names are Shawna Baez, Roy Bivolo, Adam Fells, Mark Mardon, Joseph Monteleone, Kyle Nimbus, and Sam Scudder. This is only the beginning, I’m afraid, Mr. Allen. Once word begins to spread about the Labs opening to the public and the millions of dollars your business has received in investments, I fully expect this list to grow by leaps and bounds.”

Barry was struck dumb for several moments before his temper exploded. “That’s insane! All those people you just mentioned are convicted criminals that are either in prison, or have escaped custody! How can they possibly expect any court of justice to take them seriously?”

Kimi pocketed her cell phone and walked beside Barry as they exited the courthouse. “I will do my best to cut them off at the knees before the lawsuit gains steam, but we may be looking at having to settle out of court. It doesn’t matter that the plaintiffs have criminal records. All that matters is if they can prove their case for irreparable harm because of that explosion. As for the unlawful incarceration part of the lawsuit, that will be a little trickier. The legal system tends to frown upon citizens taking the law into their own hands and stripping others of their rights to a fair trial.”

Barry threw his head back and cursed. “What were we supposed to do with them, Kimi? Before Iron Heights was refitted to contain metahumans, there was no other place that could contain criminals that could just teleport out of prison or turn themselves into a gas to escape. Those metas used their powers to steal, torture, and kill other citizens. What about the victims’ right to not have their emotions manipulated or their right not to be struck dead by a bolt of lightning?”

Kimi paused as they reached the parking lot and used her key fob to unlock her shiny, black BMW coupe. “That is where I will focus my argument, Mr. Allen. Laws will have to change and be written to take into account the alarming number of super-powered humans that are popping up left and right, and I think this lawsuit will help lay the groundwork for that. Now that we have the trademark case well under way, I will give this my undivided attention. However, I feel it necessary to suggest that you allow me to assemble a full team of lawyers and paralegals to help me with the caseload.”

Barry could see the numbers ticking higher and higher in his mind. “Okay, can you put together some numbers for me? I’ll need to present it to the board for approval, but I’m pretty sure we won’t have much of a choice.”

Kimi nodded her head sharply and a small smile tipped the corners of her ruby lips. “Of course, Mr. Allen. I will get an estimate to you by week’s end.” She reached out a small hand toward him, and Barry clasped it in a firm shake. “Don’t be so glum. Today was a huge day for you and for S.T.A.R. Laboratories. I see that Mr. Coldiron has arrived to pick you up. Go and celebrate this victory with him and your friends, and leave the worrying to me. That’s why I get paid the big bucks.”

Barry chuckled lightly and replied, “That’s true enough, I suppose. Thank you again for all your hard work, Kimi. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

The lawyer’s severe countenance softened and she reached out to squeeze his arm with rare affection. “I can honestly say that it has been my pleasure to work with you, Mr. Allen. I didn’t expect to enjoy my new position as much as I have, and I look forward to the challenges that lie ahead of us.”

Barry already felt better about things as he waved her out of the parking lot before turning to jog toward the black SUV with dark-tinted windows. Before he could open the door, though, Len stepped out of the driver’s side door and walked around to meet him. Barry’s face split into an excited grin, and he threw his arms around Len for a bracing hug.

“I take it everything went according to plan, then?” Len asked, his voice holding a hint of amusement as he returned Barry’s impromptu hug before pulling back to place a swift kiss on his lips.

Barry clambered into the passenger seat and waited for Len to resume his place behind the steering wheel before replied, “Well, yes and no. The good news is that S.T.A.R. Labs now owns all rights to The Flash, and all symbols associated with him. We can now move forward with our plans for marketing items and production of goods.”

Len eased the vehicle into traffic and turned toward the Labs. “That’s wonderful news, Scarlet. Now, what’s the bad news?”

Barry’s eyebrows furrowed with a scowl as he answered, “The Labs were served with a notice for a class-action lawsuit this morning while we were in court. Seven of the criminal metahumans I helped capture are suing S.T.A.R. Labs for damages related to the particle accelerator explosion and for wrongful imprisonment. Kimi Sato believes that more plaintiffs will come out of the woodwork now that we’re opening to the public.”

Len glanced over at the passenger seat, but Barry couldn’t read his expression. “I had a bad feeling something like this would happen sooner or later. Who are the ones named as plaintiffs so far?”

Barry rattled off the list of names, and finished by saying, “Once news leaks about this lawsuit, we can fully expect others to join the bandwagon. Even the ones that have died will likely have family members that will be looking for an easy payday. Kimi told me not to worry about it, but what else can I do? I just got the Labs up and running again with a shot at a profitable future, but if I have negotiate a settlement out of court, it could land us right back into bankruptcy.”

Len was quiet at this news, and Barry waited patiently for his lover to speak. Len always had excellent ideas, and he never failed to put Barry’s mind at ease. Finally, Len broke the companionable silence and said, “From everything I’ve heard, Miss Sato is fully capable of handling the situation. I would follow her advice to the letter, and not worry about it. Lawsuits such as these happen all the time, and usually take years to finalize. Let your lawyer do her job, and turn your focus back on the grand opening and the Labs’ future.”

Barry blinked and searched Len’s expression for clues. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say about it?”

Len brought the car to a stop at a red light and turned to face Barry with a blank look on his face. “What were you expecting, Barry?”

Barry shrugged, unaccountably embarrassed. “I don’t know, I guess I thought you would be upset or maybe even offer up some kind of solution or idea about the whole thing.”

Len chuckled as he eased the vehicle into traffic. “Have I ever told you how cute you are when you get that little wrinkle around your nose when you pout? No? Well, I’ll be happy to pull into a deserted car garage and show you just how cute I find it.”

Barry rolled his eyes and shook his head at Len. “Don’t think I haven’t caught on to your game by now, Len. You’re deflecting by trying to embarrass me. Fine, if you don’t want to tell me what you’re really thinking about this lawsuit, then I’ll just forget it for now. Besides, the gang are all waiting for us back at the Labs to celebrate winning the trademark. As much as I would enjoy getting arrested for public indecency with you today, it will have to wait.”

Len sighed dramatically as they pulled into the parking lot of the Labs, and brought the car to a stop before he replied, “Have it your way, Scarlet. We will toast your success with cheap champagne and listen to the fake Wells wax poetic over his ‘Particle Vision’ tour instead of finding a nice, dark garage where I could blow you until you come in my mouth. Never let it be said that I don’t spoil you, baby.”

Barry hesitated with his hand on the door handle and slanted a glare at his boyfriend. “You fight dirty, Len.” He allowed his love a few seconds to gloat before he added, “We’ll make it a quick celebration, and then we can disappear into my private office where you can make good on you little idea. How’s that sound?”

Len opened the door and made his way around to snag Barry’s hand and pulled him from the vehicle and into his arms. Len closed the door of the SUV and backed Barry up until he was plastered against the car with Len pressing into his front. Len leaned in to nip at Barry’s lips as his hands slid down and around to cup Barry’s ass in his palms in order to grind their hips together. “I think that doesn’t sound nearly as fun as skipping the party altogether, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Barry wound his arms around Len’s neck and leaned in to capture his lips for a wet, dirty kiss full of teeth and tongues. It could have been thirty seconds, or it could have been thirty minutes that they kissed beneath the warm spring sunshine in the middle of the parking lot. Barry had no idea how long they spent in the embrace, because every time he touched Len, Barry lost all track of time. The only thing that existed was the man in his arms with the alluring, pale blue eyes, plump lips, and wicked smile that made Barry’s knees weak. Barry didn’t care that they were in full view of the security cameras, construction crew, vendors, and other employees that were rushing in and out of the building to finish the preparations for the grand opening. All he cared about was the taste of caramel cappuccino on Len’s tongue, the feel of Len’s hard cock digging into his hip, and the sound of Len’s hum of pleasure as he squeezed and kneaded Barry’s ass with his hands.

The squawking of a PA system coming to life finally managed to separate them before a sarcastic voice boomed across the parking lot to say, “Come on, you two. The lovebird routine will have to wait. We’ve got a situation on our hands.”

Len and Barry pulled apart reluctantly, and Len surreptitiously adjusted himself before stepping back from Barry’s body. “Every time I think I’m starting to like Cisco, he goes and ruins it. Be glad he’s your friend, Scarlet. Otherwise, I may be tempted to grab my cold gun and turn him into a pop-cisco.”

Barry snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. “I don’t know if that was incredibly funny, or super corny. Either way, I guess we better head inside to see what fresh hell has descended upon us.”

Len weaved their fingers together and the two of the crossed the parking lot and entered the Labs hand-in-hand. “That was funny, and you know it, Scarlet. I just hope you find it as funny when it becomes a reality the next time that little shit runs his mouth.”

Barry stepped up to the newly installed retinal scanner and paused to allow the sensors to detect his presence and release the electronic locks on the door to the inner labs. They continued on their way down the hall as Barry replied airily, “You can’t fool me, Len. You and Cisco have been getting along better than ever lately. I even heard the two of you laughing the other day when you were going over the security protocols for the Labs.”

The paused before walking into the main lab, and Len reached up to wipe away the remaining moisture on Barry’s bottom lip. “Think what you like, Scarlet, but I am only nice to him because he’s your best friend and because my little sister loves him for some ungodly reason. If ever those two things change, however, all bets are off.”

Barry ran his palm down Len’s chest and grasped his tie in order to pull him in until their lips were a mere breath apart. “That’s my tough guy. Let’s get in there and put out the fire and drink some champagne so we can get to the good part.”

Len’s warm breath washed over Barry’s lips as he replied, “Anything you want, Scarlet. Like I said, I spoil you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, the first two chapters were just a warm up to get me going, so expect the plot to start picking up in the next chapter! I'm back to work on it tomorrow with only a pause long enough to visit Shondaland! Thank you to all my amazing friends for your love and support. In a world full of potential grizzlies, alternate facts, and $15 billion dollar walls, you guys make me feel like everything is going to be okay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHARACTER SPOILER ALERT! This chapter introduces a new character that we just got a glimpse of at the end of the most recent episode. I've been doing some research for the past few weeks to see what was coming up in the next few months, and I found some interesting information about the woman searching for H.R. The website only gave very broad information about the character, but it was enough for me to be able to use her in the final part. So, while you may get a spoiler about the character's identity and purpose, you will also be getting my own interpretation of the character. I'm blending what I know from the show with what I know from the comics, and creating my own version of this character. Hope you enjoy it!**

When they entered the Labs, Barry glanced around and took a mental snapshot of the scene. Cisco was standing at the bank of computers with his arms braced against the table. Lines of tension ran through his body making him appear like a taut wire. In direct contrast to his stress, Lisa was draped across his back, her breasts smashed against his spine, with her arms wrapped around his neck like a loose scarf as she watched the monitors with only polite interest. Caitlin’s fingers were flying across keys as she entered commands to display a virtual map of Central City up on the wall-sized monitor on the far wall. Wally was there, already in his Kid Flash suit, with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he studied the location of the flashing light located in only one spot on the city. The new Wells was uncharacteristically pacing with an expression of concern and fear forming deep lines between his eyes and around his mouth. He was ringing his hands as his eyes jumped from one monitor to another as if some answers or clues would spring out at him.

Joe was off in the corner, back to the room, as he quietly relayed information to whoever was on the other end of the line. “That’s all the information I have at this time, Captain. The fluctuation occurred in the alley behind Coldwave Heating & Cooling located at 1059 Teal Avenue at 4:20 pm. The duration of the fluctuation lasted for approximately thirty seconds from start to finish. According to Mr. Ramon, it could be just an anomaly, or it could have been a gateway for someone or something to cross through into our world. You may want to send in the Supe Squad, but I would caution them to proceed carefully. I’m sure one of the speedsters will beat them there.”

It only took Barry a few moments to take in the urgent atmosphere of the room. With Len strolling lazily behind him, Barry paced over to the monitors. As his eyes scanned the scrolling information, he snapped, “What’s going on? What’s happened?”

Caitlin was the first to answer. With a press of a few buttons, she made the virtual map zoom in on the furiously blinking red light. “About five minutes ago, the sensors picked up on a rift in the timeline. It was identical to the ones that are created when Cisco vibes a portal between here and other multiverses.”

“Except, I didn’t create that one, because I was right here in the lab waiting for you two to come up for air,” Cisco replied testily without taking his eyes off the monitors.

Barry didn’t let Cisco’s remark get under his skin, because he knew that it was Cisco’s way of coping with stress. His friend had a very strong fight-or-flight reflex, and with Cisco, he usually fought with his mouth.

Barry kept the sharp sting of rebuke out of his tone when he retorted, “Says the man with a Lisa-shaped cloak hanging off his shoulders. Don’t hate, man. Just tell me what you’re thinking.”

Cisco took a deep breath and let it out with an audible _whoosh_. “We’re not exactly sure, but the energy signal matches the one from when H.R. crossed over from Earth-19. It’s possible it could just be an echo from that rift, or it could have been opened by someone crossing from that world.”

Barry glanced over at the new Harrison Wells. He ignored the man’s obvious panic and demanded, “Who would have followed you from your world, H.R.? Is there someone there that would have cause to track you down?”

H.R.’s eyes snapped over to Wally, and the young speedster tipped his head sharply toward Barry. “Tell him, man. Tell Barry what you told me back when we started training together. Tell him about the laws on your Earth.”

Barry watched the interplay of silent arguing that bounced back and forth between the two men before he held his hands up and barked, “Enough! Wells, if you think trouble has followed you to my city, then I’m going to have to insist that you explain it to everyone. That’s why we call this a ‘team.’”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the rest of the crowd nodding and staring holes into the nervous man. H.R., apparently realizing he had no alternatives, held his palms out and said, “Okay, you’re right, B.A. I owe you all an explanation.” He paused for a deep breath, and began his explanation. “On my world, time travel and world-jumping has been possible for over forty years. Unfortunately, when too many unnatural catastrophes occurred, the practice of creating portals was outlawed and punishable by death for everyone except for one person. See, the world leaders knew that no matter how bad the consequences, there would always be certain people out there that would take the risk and make the jump anyway. So, they created an exception to the law for one person who was delegated as The Bounty Hunter. This person is given complete freedom to travel through time and worlds to collect anyone who dares to break the law, and brings them back to Earth-19 for judgment. It’s quite possible that the rift was caused by this person, and that they are here looking for me,” H.R. explained with unnatural calm.

Barry was stunned by the news, but Len had no such issues. He shrugged his wool coat down his arms and tossed it across the closest swivel chair before he closed the distance between him and Wells. He ensured he had the man’s complete attention before Len said, “I’m sure Barry and the others will want to quiz you at length at a later time about your duplicitous omission, but for now, we just need facts. Who is the current Bounty Hunter? We will need a detailed physical description, name, abilities, weaknesses, and any other information you possess about this person.” Glancing over his shoulder, Len called out, “Detective West, I suggest you get your notepad ready. The Squad will need this information if they are to provide backup for Barry and Wally.”

Joe was already digging his pen and notepad from his coat pocket before Len had even finished speaking. Cisco and Caitlin were both poised at the keyboards to input any information that Wells would provide, and everyone else was watching H.R. expectantly.

Glancing nervously at Len’s intimidating presence standing a little close, H.R. blurted, “The current Bounty Hunter is a woman named Cynthia Reynolds, but on my world, she is just called ‘Cyndi’. Miss Reynolds is a powerful metahuman with multiple abilities. The most obvious one is her ability to create portals to other worlds with vibrations, much like our own Mr. Ramone. Unfortunately, that is only one of her talents. She can also cast illusions that are perfect in their clarity. Not only can she use this power to create realistic visual lies, she can also use this ability to hide herself by casting the illusion that she isn’t even there.”

He stopped speaking abruptly and hung his head low between his shoulders. Barry narrowed his eyes on the man and demanded, “What else, H.R.? What else can she do?”

H.R. lifted his head and his brown eyes were haunted as he whispered, “Cyndi is telepathic, too. While she can’t read your thoughts, she can read your fears. She can launch a psychological attack on her prey in order to incapacitate them for easier capture. The last person she brought back ended up in a mental institution for the criminally insane. They say he screamed with terror for four days straight before his heart seized and he died of a massive heart attack. He was only 27 years old.”

Cisco gently shrugged Lisa off his back and led her to a seat before he snapped, “Let me get this straight, you risked capture, torture, and death to travel to our Earth for…what? Ideas for a new book? Now, our entire team is in danger from this maniac because of _you_.”

H.R. flinched at the verbal right hook, and blurted, “I thought I covered my tracks perfectly! My business partner helped me himself. She shouldn’t have been able to find me.”

Barry ran a weary hand over his face and took charge. This was _his_ team, and it was time to take control of it. “We’ll figure out the whys and hows later. Wells, give us a description of the woman so CCPD can be on the lookout and so Wally and I know who we’re looking for.”

H.R. nodded eagerly and said, “Cynthia Reynolds is 5’2”, athletic, and approximately 30 years old. She is Latina, has brown eyes, and long, brunette hair that she wears in a ponytail. I would fully expect her to be armed and dangerous.”

Joe disappeared to the corner and called Cpt. Singh to give him the description of the bounty hunter while Cisco and Caitlin accessed the CCTV cameras within a five block radius of the portal’s location. Barry looked down at his professional business suit and then over at the case where The Flash suit was located. He caught Len’s gaze, and his lover tipped his head toward the suit in a silent show of support. Barry offered his love a small smile and a wink before he flashed away to change into his suit. He was back, fully dressed in less than a second.

“Okay, guys,” Barry announced. “Wally and I will scout ahead to see if we can locate this Cynthia Reynolds, or whoever else may have come through the rift. Cisco, Caitlin, you guys keep combing the security cameras in the area and let us know if you see anyone fitting her physical description. Joe, make sure the special tactical unit is wearing the neural disruptors that Cisco made them to keep them from being influenced by psychic metahumans. H.R., I think the best plan for you is stay put in the inner labs behind our new security features.” He turned to Len who was just straightening up from whispering in his sister’s ear. “Len, I’m sorry. It looks like our plans will have to wait.”

Len waved his apology away and drawled, “You go save the day, Scarlet. Lisa and I have other business to attend to right now. Just make sure you call me and let me know what’s happening, okay? I can be back here with you in no time.”

Barry narrowed his eyes on Len and debated grilling him for more information. Lisa looked entirely too excited by whatever Len had whispered in her ear, and Barry had learned the hard way to never trust the sneaky woman when her blue eyes twinkled and her ruby lips were curled with a secret smile. Barry shook his head and decided to let it go. Len had never failed to do whatever it took to have Barry’s back, so whatever he had planned for him and his sister couldn’t be too bad. He hoped.

“Fine,” Barry agreed shortly. “I’ll text you updates from time to time. Be careful out there. We don’t know what this Cyndi person is truly capable of yet.”

Len nodded, and held his hand out for sister and helped her to her feet. She sashayed over to give Caitlin a lingering kiss goodbye before blowing a kiss to Cisco, and then followed her brother out the door. Joe left swiftly after them to meet up with the task force, and Barry and Wally studied the map. Barry pointed out possible routes for each of them to run, and split up the city blocks in a grid to make sure one or the other of them were covering every street and alley surrounding the location of the rift. With one last nod to his team, Barry and Wally took off in streaks of orange lightning.

Barry had covered the entire ten block perimeter in less than three minutes, and his and Wally’s paths crossed with alarming frequency. After five minutes, they both stopped and conferred with the incoming special task force and reiterated everything they had on the suspect, and then raced off to give the area a more thorough search. After fifteen minutes of searching, Barry’s attention was caught by the shrill scream of a woman in danger. He relayed his location back to the Labs before racing in the direction of the scream.

In mere seconds, Barry slid to a stop and gaped with horror at the sight of a tall apartment building engulfed in leaping flames. Barry’s heart jumped in his throat as he watched a young woman hanging out of her window and screaming for help. Even as he jumped forward to run into the building, his com crackled to life in his ear, and Cisco’s voice called out, “ _Flash, we’re not seeing any chatter or reports of a fire in that area. We have alerted local emergency crews to convene on that address.”_

Barry knew he couldn’t wait for emergency responders. The woman’s screams had been joined by at least another dozen tenants who were trapped inside the inferno. Barry raced inside the burning building and broke into every apartment and delivered all the men, women, and children inside to the yard for safety. It only took him less than 30 seconds to achieve this feat, and he came to a stop to regard the victims carefully.

Barry blinked in shock. None of the tenants were covered in burns and their clothes and skin were all soot-free. While many of them regarded Barry with terrified shock in their eyes, many of the others were glaring at him with animosity. Barry glanced down at himself, and noted that his own suite was stain-free before his mind caught up with the fact that there was no scent of smoke in the air, and no presence of searing heat from the flames.

“What the hell did you do that for, Flash?” one irate, young mother snapped as she bounced a squalling infant. “I had just gotten the baby to sleep when you busted down our doors and dumped us out here. What’s the big idea?”

Before Barry could reply, an older black man pointed his knobby finger at Barry, and demanded, “I was enjoying a nice nap myself before you decided to evict me. Where’s the fire, son?”

Barry turned to look behind him, and gaped at the perfectly normal, _not on fire_ apartment building. Barry’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly as the chorus of voices behind him grew. Barry ignored their heated shouts as he watched the door to the apartment building open and a beautiful Hispanic woman stepped outside. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her black fatigues gave her an authoritative air. She paused, raised her fingers in a mocking salute, and then vanished before Barry’s eyes.

He turned to the discontented crowd behind him and demanded, “Did anyone else just see that woman that walked out of the building just now? Did anyone else here believe that this building was on fire?”

Most people shook their heads in the negative, while the remainder began muttering about The Flash “losing his damn mind.” Barry touched his com and told his team to cancel emergency services. Caitlin’s voice sounded tinny as she replied, “ _That had to have been Cynthia Reynolds, Barry. It all matches what H.R. told us about her appearance and her abilities to cast illusions.”_

Wally skidded to a halt next to Barry with a flash of orange lightning. He wasn’t even panting when he asked Barry, “Which way did she go, man? We gotta find this meta and fast.”

Barry shrugged helplessly. “I have no idea,” he admitted as grumbling tenants filed past them to return to their apartments. “She just disappeared.”

Wally clapped Barry on the shoulder and replied, “We’ll find her, Flash. At least now we have confirmation of who crossed over that portal.”

Barry nodded and pressed the com on his suit. “Okay, guys. Kid Flash and I are going to keep looking. You two in the lab, make sure and report any unusual chatter coming across dispatch, and relay the same information to the task force. Be leery of anything out of the usual. If anyone comes across Cyndi's path, notify me immediately.”

Cisco and Caitlin both verbalized understanding of the plan, and Wally nodded sharply before he was gone in a cloud of dust. Barry was unsettled by the experience and how real the fire had seemed to him at the time. The bounty hunter had tricked Barry’s mind into believing that the entire building was fire and that all those people had needed saved. He shook his doubts away and set off to patrol for the rogue bounty hunter. He didn’t understand why she had played that game with him, but now Barry was wiser. He wouldn’t fall for her tricks again.

Two hours later, the task force called off the hunt and returned to the station where they would wait on stand-by for a call from the Labs should their help be required. Barry and Wally reluctantly made their way back to S.T.A.R. Labs and Barry paused to gain entry with the retinal scanner. Wally was silent as they walked briskly back to the main hub where Caitlin and Cisco were still manning the information scrolling across their monitors.

H.R. was pacing short laps around the room as his eyes flitted from one screen to another, but he paused when Barry and Wally came to a stop in the middle of the room. “Are you sure you haven’t seen any sign of her since the fake fire?”

Barry shook his head and glanced over at Kid Flash. “I haven’t seen anything at all. What about you, Wally?”

Wally walked over to Wells and clapped him hard on the shoulder. “I’ve seen plenty of things in the past few hours, but this was what I was looking for.” With a sharp _click_ , Wally slapped a pair of glowing red cuffs on H.R. and grabbed him under the arm.

“What are you doing, Wally?” H.R. demanded as he fruitlessly tried to free his hands from the cuffs behind his back.

Barry’s stomach turned to ice. “That isn’t Wally.” Locking eyes with the familiar form of his friend, Barry called out, “You can drop the illusion now, Cyndi. What did you do with the real Wally?”

The air shimmered around Wally’s form until he was replaced by a beautiful young woman with mocha latte-colored skin, exotic brown eyes, and a long, sleek ponytail swinging between her shoulders. She was holding a weapon shaped like a plasma gun with its barrel digging into H.R.’s side. Her lips curled up in a small smile, and she replied, “Have no fear, Flash. Your adorable young sidekick is still out running the streets. He thinks that you told him to widen the search to include the entire city. Don’t bother trying to contact him with your coms, either. I planted a signal jammer on his suit when he thought The Flash clapped him on the shoulder.” She tightened her grip on Wells’ arm when he tried to escape her grip, and the gun made a whining noise as it charged up with florescent green light. “I must say, I expected you to be more diligent after I tested your response time with that imaginary fire. You didn’t even question my illusion, and walked me straight in to capture my prey. Thank you for your assistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, I warned you about the spoiler for this character. I know for a fact that her name is Cynthia Reynolds, and I know that she was sent as a bounty hunter to collect H.R. Wells because time-traveling and world jumping is illegal on Earth-19. The rest of it? I made it up. 
> 
> I'm already writing away on the next chapter! Who knows? I may even have it ready to post sometime tomorrow. Have an awesome weekend, my friends!**
> 
> EDIT: All references to Cynthia Reynolds' code name have been deleted. It is never my intention to offend or upset anyone, and I do not believe in using racist, xenophobic, or any other term that would cause offense to any specific ethnic group. It was my mistake for including the code name after doing my research online. I am in the business of spreading entertainment and kindness, and to do anything else is unintentional. My apologies to everyone I mistakenly offended with its use.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the delay! I kept getting all warm and cozy under my blanket in my Mama Chair, and then would fall asleep with my fingers on the keys of my laptop! Damn this cold winter air and my instincts to hibernate! Anyway, here's another plotty chapter, but we'll get to the sexy times soon!**

Before Barry could reply, she held out her hand and a portal shimmered into existence between her and Barry. With a shout of anger, Cisco yelled, “Everyone down!”

Barry hit the floor just as Cisco fired a vibe of his own at the rippling tear in the fabric of space, and the portal imploded. The backlash of energy threw all of them back, knocking Cyndi off her feet, but Barry was the first to recover. With a burst of speed, he snatched H.R. from Cydi’s grip, deposited him safely behind Cisco and Caitlin, and raced back to grab the infuriating woman. He pushed himself to go faster, and sped down the hallway to put the bounty hunter in a containment cell and press the button to lock her inside.

Barry crossed his arms over the lightning bolt symbol on his chest and regarded the pissed-off woman on the other side of the containment door. “How’s my response time now, Cyndi? Does it pass muster?”

The dangerous young woman leaned against the door and regarded Barry carefully. “My intel did not include a report that you worked with a Time Bender. Believe me, Flash, that oversight is the only reason you caught me. I’m well-versed in dealing with speedsters after my travels, so I had already planned for you. But that man…Who is he? What is his name? What other powers does he possess?”

Barry’s head jerked back with shock. “What’s it to you? And, lest you forget, you’re the prisoner now and I’m the one that gets to ask questions,” he explained, his voice deepening with menace. “How did you find H. R. Wells? What are your intentions toward him?”

Cydi studied her short, neatly-trimmed nails and replied lightly, “It seems we both want something from the other here, my red friend. Perhaps, in a show of good faith, I will offer you a deal. You ask a question, and I will answer honestly. Then I ask a question, and you tell me the truth in return.” She regarded Barry from under her lashes and added, “Otherwise, you get nothing.”

Barry debated with himself. On the one hand, he needed information from her in order to protect his team and his city, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to divulge information about Cisco without his permission. Mind made up, Barry held up a finger and turned his back. Pressing the com on his earpiece, he said quietly, “Hey, man, is everyone good up there?”

Almost immediately, Cisco’s voice crackled over the speaker and he panted, “ _Yeah, we’re good. Did you get her secured?_ ”

Barry glanced over his shoulder at the gorgeous, lethal beauty as he replied, “Yeah, she’s in one of the holding cells. Listen, she seems really interested in knowing more about you. She says she’ll tell me whatever I want to know as long as I answer her questions about you. It’s up to you, man. We can find out the answers we need some other way.”

Silence echoed in Barry’s ear as he waited for Cisco’s answer. The sound of his throat clearing preceded his reply. “ _Not as quickly as you can by giving her what she wants. Go ahead, Flash. Tell her whatever she wants to know about me. I’ve got nothing to hide from her._ ”

Barry’s eyebrows spiked in surprised pleasure at Cisco’s agreement. “I’ll keep the line open so you can hear everything she says. Tell Caitlin to be on standby just in case we need to contact CCPD.”

After Cisco relayed his agreement, Barry turned to face Cynthia Reynolds from Earth-19. “Okay, Miss Reynolds. I agree to your deal, but I go first.” She rolled her hand effusively, and Barry continued, “How did you track Harrison Wells to this Earth?”

Cynthia stretched her arms out wide and began doing stretching exercises inside her cell. “Good old fashioned detective work. Once I zeroed in on his partner, Randolph Morgan, as a possible accomplice, I had him arrested for aiding and abetting a fugitive. It’s amazing what the threat of imprisonment does to get people to talk.”

Barry’s nostrils flared with indignation. “You’re telling me that H.R.’s partner gave him up in order to keep his own sorry ass out of jail?” Barry asked incredulously.

Cynthia wagged her finger at Barry and chided, “Uh, uh, uh, my friend. It’s my turn now. Who was that cutie that disrupted my portal?”

Before Barry could answer, Cisco’s voice came over the PA system. “ _My name is Francisco Ramon, but my codename is Vibe. I’m a mechanical engineer here at S.T.A.R. Labs, and I use my powers to help The Flash keep our city safe._ ” He paused before adding, “ _Your turn, Flash._ ”

Barry saw the woman’s composure crack with a flash of pique, and Barry knew he had her hooked. “Did you arrive alone or did you bring reinforcements with you?”

Cyndi cracked her neck and replied tightly, “I came alone. I don’t need reinforcements in order to fulfil my duty. However, if I do not check in with my superiors at specific times, it will trigger an alert to an interdimensional policing force that will follow my trail and do whatever is necessary to retrieve me.” She allowed Barry to soak that in before she fired off her own question. “Mr. Ramon, what are the scope of your powers? Please be as specific as possible.”

Barry’s eyes unnecessarily tracked up to the ceiling where the speakers were located as Cisco finally answered, “ _I touch other people and vibe them to see the present, the future, and the past. It’s not always reliable, but I have a pair of souped-up glasses and equipment that help me focus my abilities. I can shoot concussive blasts of energy, and I can open portals to other worlds within the multiverse. Flash, it’s your turn_.”

Barry wasn’t exactly sure what to ask next. His curiosity over the bounty hunter’s questions were taking his focus away from the root cause of her presence here. Shaking his thoughts clear, Barry called out, “What will happen to Harrison Wells if you are allowed to return to Earth-19 with him?”

Cynthia’s dark chocolate gaze never wavered from Barry’s as she replied, “He will be tried before the U.N. Council for breaking the international ban against time and interdimensional travel. If he is found guilty by the Council, he will be sentenced to death. That is the law of our world, and I will do my duty by enforcing it. The consequences of an inexperienced Time Bender or Traveler can be catastrophic for entire worlds if they make one misstep. I believe in the law, Flash, and I will not rest until I have upheld it.” After long, uncomfortable moments of eye contact, she ripped her gaze away and called out, “Mr. Ramon, have you had a Bender Trainer to help you hone your abilities, or have you learned them on your own?”

“ _I’ve never heard of a Bender Trainer before now. I’ve learned everything I know by trial and error with plenty of help from my friends,_ ” Cisco replied cautiously. Barry could tell he was biting back his own questions, and Barry vowed to make it up to his friend later.

Before he could fire off his own question, though, Cyndi started talking again. “That makes sense. For someone of your raw power, your gifts should be much further advanced by now. There are not many Time Benders in the multiverse that could have collapsed my portal like you did. Perhaps after I’ve finished with my business on your world, I will return so that we may talk more about your gifts and how to grow them.”

Barry felt a little foolish just standing there, but again, he was cut off from asking his own question by a different voice over the PA system. “ _My name is Caitlin Snow, M.D., and I am part of this team, too. I can do the most amazing things with snow and ice. I’d love to give you a demonstration of_ my _gifts sometime.”_

Barry’s eyebrows flew up his forehead and he bit back a snort of amusement at the blatant animosity in Caitlin’s tone. The sentiment didn’t miss its mark, either, by the look on Cynthia’s face. She made eye contact with Barry, and asked sarcastically, “Let me guess…girlfriend?”

Barry nodded seriously, and without cracking a grin, added, “One of them, anyway.”

Cyndi made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. “Figures.” Pinning Barry with her gaze once more, her expression blanked and her voice was like chipped ice when she said, “Fun time is over. Here are your options, Flash. One, you release me immediately, and I will peacefully return to my own world with Harrison Wells in tow. Two, you can continue to keep me prisoner, and a lethal task force of interdimensional Time Benders will arrive and rescue me with force. That’s it. Those are your only two options here, friend. Either way, I’ll get what I want. It’s up to you how messy it’s going to be.”

Barry studied her taut form carefully as he weighed the pros and cons of what he should do. Mind made up, Barry replied, “There are always other options, Miss Reynolds. I would like to see us resolve this peacefully, but no matter what happens, I will not allow a member of my team to be taken to his death. It’s just not going to happen, so I suggest you use the next few hours to think about _your_ options. We just stopped an entire alien incursion six months ago in the matter of just a few days. You think you and your team of assassins scares us?” Barry scoffed and shook his head. “We aren’t going to let you take him back, so now the ball is in your court.”

Barry ignored the rude gesture the bounty hunter flashed at him and turned to run back up to the main lab. He would let Cyndi stew for a little while and then try with her again later. The odds were good that she wouldn’t have to check in any time soon since she had only been on their world for less than two hours. That should give them the time they needed to plan.

When Barry arrived back in the main lab, he found Cisco attacking the cuffs on Wells’ wrists with jerky movements while Caitlin punched keys on the computers with unnecessary force. Barry cleared his throat, and asked warily, “Everything okay up here?”

“Oh, sure,” Cisco replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “We’re great. Our $2.5 million dollar upgrades in security were just circumvented without our knowledge, we’re hosting a fugitive from another Earth, and there’s a psychic bounty hunter in our containment unit who says even more people like her will barge onto our world to rescue her if we don’t let her go. We’re just… _peachy_ ,” he growled the last word as the cuffs popped open in his grasp.

H.R. sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists. “B.A., I don’t know what to say! You said I was part of the team, and you’re risking your life to keep me from going back to Earth-19 and certain death. I can’t thank you enough.”

As if Wells hadn’t even opened his mouth, Caitlin’s voice cracked like a whip, “Well, the bounty hunter certainly seems to like you, Cisco. Maybe if you _showed her your powers,_ you may be able to convince her to leave peacefully. I still can’t understand what you were thinking by giving her so much information about yourself! Honestly, Cisco! You have no idea what she could do with that knowledge.”

Cisco slammed his screwdriver down on the table and snapped back, “It was the fastest way for Barry to get the answers he needed, Cait. And you know what? It can only help us if that woman likes me. Who knows? If she has answers about the scope of my abilities, it would be the height of stupidity for me to just ignore her. If I can learn to do even half of what she is capable of, then I will be able to take a more active role in this team out in the field.”

Before the two of them could continue their spat, Barry held his hands up for peace. “Okay, you two. We don’t have time for an argument right now. What we need to do is make a plan. How are we going to get rid of Cyndi without casualties and without allowing her to take H.R. with her?”

Cisco and Caitlin were still locked in an intense staring contest as he replied, “You know, maybe Caitlin has the right idea. Maybe we should give her something else she wants even more than Wells. If her interest in my powers is genuine, then maybe we can use that strike a deal with her.”

Caitlin’s irises paled to white for a brief second before she spun on her foot to stalk out of the lab. H.R. chuckled nervously and blurted, “Uh-oh, trouble in paradise, my friend? You know, as an author, I have an extensive amount of experience in dealing with romance on the rocks. I would be happy to give you some advice-“

“Stuff it, H.R.,” Cisco growled as he studied the circuitry on the bounty hunter’s cuffs. “You’ve done quite enough damage already.” He glanced up at Barry, and added, “Let me talk to Cynthia Reynolds for a while. I promise I won’t open the doors without checking with you and Caity first. Maybe I can figure out another way of dealing with her.”

Barry nodded his agreement. “Sounds good. In the meantime, we need to stash Wells somewhere safer than here. I guess the only logical place would be my house.” He knew his tone sounded less than excited about the prospect, but his and Len’s home was the most secure area outside of the Labs. “H.R., you go pack up anything you may need for a few days, and I’ll take you out to the compound until we figure out what to do with Cyndi.”

H.R. gave Barry a jaunty salute and jogged out of the main lab to disappear down the hallway. Barry turned his focus back on Cisco, and asked, “Hey, man. Is everything okay between you and Caitlin?”

Cisco scowled as he tapped away at the control station as he searched the monitors for any other temporal anomalies. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Just a difference of opinion is all. We can usually work out disagreements civilly, and this won’t be any different. Honestly, I’m more worried about Lisa’s reaction to Cyndi. Lisa isn’t known for her subtlety.”

Barry coughed in order to hide his snort of laughter. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that she’s off somewhere with Len for now. Let’s just hope that Caitlin doesn’t clue her in to the lovely bounty hunter’s interest in you.”

Cisco shivered with mock fear as he replied, “From your mouth to God’s ears.” Cisco glanced over at Barry, and added, “What do you think those two are up to, Bare? Anytime Len and Lisa team up, it always scares me.”

Barry nodded in agreement. “I hear you, man. I wish I knew what Len was up to, but he didn’t give me any clues. I’m sure we’ll both find out about it eventually. Until then, we have problems of our own to solve. Go see what you can negotiate with our uninvited guest, and we’ll meet up to discuss it when I get back from dropping H.R. off at my place.”

Cisco nodded his understanding of the plan, and resolutely made his way down to the holding cells. As Barry waited impatiently for Wells to return with his belongings, he turned his mind back to Len. What on earth could he be doing that required Lisa’s help? Did it have to do with his business empire, or was it connected to Barry somehow? He hated when Len was so secretive, but at least Barry didn’t have to worry that whatever Len did would endanger him or the city. Of that, Barry had total confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, so the next chapter will be Len's POV, and we'll find out exactly what he and Lisa are up to. See you soon, my friends! Thank you for continued support and feedback! You guys rock my socks off!**


	5. Len's POV: ROGUES, CLEANERS, AND PLAN B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a reminder that I have no earthly idea how the legal system operates. Let's all just go with it, mmkay? Hope you enjoy this chapter from Len's POV!**

Len’s POV:

 

“Lenny, have I ever told you that you have big balls?” Lisa Snart asked idly as she touched up the hot pink polish on her fingernails. She held them out in front of Len for his opinion, and he studied her handiwork carefully before nodding approval.

They sat in Len’s large office in the old warehouse in Coast City. The florescent bulbs in the new light fixture glowed with a soft blue light that lent an almost imperceptible violet hue to the landscape, but Len wouldn’t complain. He quite enjoyed both the cause and effect of the new light fixture, even if it had cost him a pretty penny. Cisco had gouged Len on the cost for creating it and installing it, but it would be worth every penny as long as it worked as it was intended to do.

Len was lounging comfortably in his leather chair while Lisa perched on the edge of a nearby stool in order to brace her fingernails against the shining mahogany surface of his desk. He didn’t spare a thought for Lisa ruining the expensive furniture with her polish and removers; he had raised her to be careful in her actions so as not to draw the unwanted attention of their father. Lisa was just as meticulous and thorough as Len prided himself on being, and it was a relief to know that she would survive long after Len departed from the earth. He was strangely proud of his little sister. Even though Lisa was easily swayed towards chaos, she had blossomed into a more mature, more focused version of herself, and it made Len’s chest tight to watch her take control of her destiny for the first time.

Len knew that feeling well. He had experienced it for the first time himself when he had been trapped in that rent house with Barry Allen. That was the first time in his life that Len had truly fallen in love with someone, and it was amazing the effect it had on Len’s own personality. Even now, after over six months of being in an actual relationship, it still didn’t seem real to him. Barry was too good, too perfect, to be believed. No matter how much of himself that Len poured into the speedster, Barry doubled it in return. It never stopped surprising Len when Barry would sneak up on him in the middle of the day just to steal a kiss or grope Len’s ass before speeding away again. Barry made Len feel young and desired, invincible and strong. Barry never stopped proving his love to Len over and over, every single day, and Len was utterly lost to him. He had finally just let go of doubts and the fears, and accepted that he loved Barry. He still hadn’t managed to say the words, but Barry seemed to know how he felt without them.

Len shifted in his chair and replied, “So often that it makes me wonder about your fixation on the size of my testicles.”

Lisa curled her nails over her palm and blew lightly on the freshly-painted tips. “Don’t be disgusting, brother dear. There is only one man whose testicles I am fixated on, and it is not yours.” She closed the bottle of polish and slipped it carefully inside the pocket of her leather jacket before she continued, “Not that I’m not excited about the risk we’re taking here, but what if it doesn’t work?”

Len shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He steepled his fingers together and regarded his little sister through narrowed eyes. “Then we move on to Plan B. It is my hope that it won’t have to come to that, though. Barry gets a little upset with me when I have to utilize Plan B.”

Lisa’s nails _click-click-click_ ed across the surface of Len’s desk. “I love Plan B, Lenny. We never get to use Plan B anymore. All because you decided to fall in love with a fucking superhero of all people.” She sighed heavily and shook her head, sending her brunette waves bouncing. “Don’t get me wrong. I actually like the annoyingly optimistic nerd, but he’s just so squeamish about doing things the easy way, and that has rubbed off on you, too.”

Len knew his baby sister had a point, but he was beyond defending himself. Much. “My dear, considering the fact that you are sleeping with not one, but two, metahumans who are firmly entrenched in Team Flash, I would say that you are being a bit hypocritical yourself.” Len offered his sister a mocking smile, and continued, “However, just because our significant others are too principled to make the hard decisions, that doesn’t mean that we can’t do it for them. We just have to be a little more…circumspect about it.”

Lisa ran her freshly-polished fingernail across the glimmering surface of her gold gun with fondness. “Oh, Lenny, I do like the way you think. They are so lucky to have us at their back. That way, the three of them can keep their shiny morals intact, and we can still have all the fun and keep them protected at the same time. It will be our little secret.”

There were very few people that Len had loved over the course of his life, and Lisa was at the top of that short list. Even though he was extremely fond of her, he wasn’t blind to her faults. He worried about her penchant for violence, her thirst for adrenaline, and her morally ambiguous stance on good vs evil. While she could be just as meticulous as Len in her planning and execution of her goals, she was also notorious for derailing her own plans if a better, easier option presented itself, even if it meant casualties and death. That was not going to fly with her chosen sweethearts, and definitely would not be approved by Barry.

Len reminded himself to be patient with his slightly unhinged sister, and drawled, “Just remember, Lisa, that if the future happens like Barry has witnessed, you will be The Boss of three different cities. It is possible to rule this organization without causing undue stress or upset to your lovers and to The Flash. Remember, they are your allies now, and it will be your job to protect them after I am gone.”

Lisa dropped her crystalline blue gaze to her lap as she replied, “I hate when you talk like that. Why are you so sure you’re going to die? I don’t want to be The Boss, Lenny. It’s too much responsibility, and you’re better suited for it than I am. This is just stupid. Explain to me again why you don’t just leave town for a few months. The future can’t happen like that if you’re not here when you’re supposed to be.”

Len’s expression softened and he reached out to grip Lisa’s delicate hand in his own. He could feel her trembling and he squeezed her hand tighter as he replied gently, “I know this is difficult for you, dear, and I would never in a million years ask you to endure the knowledge of such a future. But, it is important for you to be prepared should the worst happen. No matter where I go or what I do, the time line will find a way to make itself happen. I just want you to be ready to take control should I die at the hands of the speed god. I need your solemn vow that you will do everything in your power to protect and defend Barry and this city. Please, Lisa. Besides you, he is the most important thing in my life, and you are the only one I truly trust to help him. Promise me.”

Len searched his baby sister’s gorgeous face for an answer, and his heart fractured as he sighted a lone tear rolling down the sweep of her cheek. She squeezed his hand back and replied tightly, “I promise, Lenny, but I’d rather it not come down to that. I am perfectly content with being a wealthy shopaholic with too much time on my hands. You’d better not die on me, big brother. I will be so pissed if I have to shop for a funeral dress. There’s just no tasteful way to pull off black leather while in mourning.”

Len smiled and reached up to clasp his palm on her neck and pull her down for a brief kiss on the cheek. “I love you, too, Lisa,” he replied with uncharacteristic affection. “Now, get your game face on. We have work to do.”

As if waiting for a cue, the sound of someone knocking on the thick, metal door echoed through the office. Len’s lips curled with anticipation, and he pressed a button beneath the surface of his desk that released the magnetic lock on the door. Len’s right-hand man, Jack Conway, stuck his head through the door and announced, “Your visitor is here to see you, Boss.”

Len nodded expectantly and replied, “Please show him in, Jack.”

Len leaned back in his chair as Jack thrust the door wide to allow a man to stroll confidently into his office. The gentleman was tall and thin, but his expensive suit was tailored perfectly to fit his bony stature. His skin was the color of espresso coffee, and his dark brown eyes were obscured by simple, gold-framed glasses. It was difficult to guess his age from appearance, but Len already knew everything there was to know about Aaron Robinson, including the fact that he had just turned 38 years old two weeks prior.

Len watched the younger man carefully and was pleasantly surprised to see the extreme caution the man used in examining his surroundings before he focused on where Len was reclining in his chair. Aaron Robinson regarded Len warily, but still offered his long-fingered hand for a firm shake. “Mr. Coldiron, it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I’ve heard a lot about you through the grapevine at the courthouse back in Central City.”

Len shook his hand firmly before waving toward his sister. “Thank you, Mr. Robinson. I appreciate you accepting the offer of my private plane to bring you to this unusual meeting. May I introduce my associate? This is Lisa Snart, my business partner and eventual successor.”

Len watched with amusement as Lisa fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly while she shook Aaron’s hand. “I’m sure the pleasure is all yours, Mr. Robinson.”

Aaron’s eyes widened behind his glasses and he darted looks between both her and Len. “Lisa Snart? Would you happen to be the same Lisa Snart that terrorized Central City along with her brother, the late Leonard ‘Captain Cold’ Snart, and Mick ‘Heat Wave’ Rory?”

Lisa placed a manicured hand over her deep cleavage, tipped her head to the side, and offered the man a sincere smile. “Aww, you remembered me?” She turned to Len and addressed him, “Did you hear that, Len? I’m famous!”

The man unbuttoned his suitcoat and gingerly lowered himself to the leather armchair in front of the desk. “Hmm…yes, and you are still wanted on several outstanding warrants, if I’m not mistaken, Miss Snart. Is that the reason you invited me all the way to Coast City, Mr. Coldiron? Are you looking to hire my services for your associate? If that’s the case, I’m afraid I can save us all the time, but not the expense of this meeting. I have a very full plate at the moment, and I’m afraid I don’t have the resources to take on an independent client at this time. Not to mention the possible conflict of interest that I’m sure you’ll acknowledge exists between us as it is.”

Len traded loaded glances with Lisa before he offered a sly grin to his guest. “Actually, Aaron- May I call you ‘Aaron’?- That’s part of the reason I invited you here tonight. See, I think I have an offer that you won’t be able to refuse. All I ask for is just fifteen minutes of your time, and if you don’t like what I have to say, you will be free to leave here, and I will fly you back to Central City and never bother you again. What do you say, Aaron?”

Len watched his guest closely as the man narrowed his eyes and his expression went blank. But behind the flashing lenses of Aaron’s glasses, Len could see the man’s mind at work. Aaron Robinson possessed just the type of intelligence that Len had been searching for. It seemed somehow poetic that he would find who he was looking for while trying to protect his Scarlet.

Len watched Aaron come to his decision, so it was no surprise when the man replied tersely, “This will be billable time, Mr. Coldiron. You have fifteen minutes to present your case to me, and at the end, I will decide whether or not to accept your petition. Anything that is said during this fifteen minutes will be considered ‘attorney-client privilege’, and I will be legally obligated not to divulge anything that is said to me during that time.” The lawyer looked pointedly down at his gleaming Rolex and added, “Starting…now.”

Len didn’t waste any time getting right down to the brass tacks. “I am very rich and very powerful, Aaron. Not only do I run millions of dollars’ worth of legal businesses in three different cities, but I also run the entire organized criminal underworld of Coast City, Opal City, and Central City. You know ‘The Boss’ of the Gold Coin ring that CCPD has been looking for over the past year? That’s me. Because of the dual nature of my identity, I’m sure you can only imagine the type of money I can put behind an attorney who is willing to work for only one client. Me.”

Aaron Robinson was visibly stunned by the bombshell that Len had so casually dropped in his lap. The serious young man completely broke through his professional persona and brought his fist to his mouth in shock. “Damn, man! You got a set of balls the size of Epcot on you! Everyone in the city knows your name. I’ve heard the mayor himself talk about you like the sun shines out your asshole, man.” Aaron stomped his feet and cackled with mirth as Len just smirked in answer. “I just saw you having lunch with the police captain not two weeks ago, and this whole time, you’ve been The Boss, too? I don’t know if you’re the smartest man I’ve ever met, or if you’re the craziest.”

Lisa raised her hand and chirped, “Oh, I know the answer to that, Aaron. He’s both. Definitely both.”

As if neither of them had said a word, Len continued like he had never been interrupted. “As I was saying, I tend to find the need for an attorney with alarming frequency, so I pay a premium wage in order to ensure 24/7 access to legal advice for myself, my businesses, my employees, and my sister. I will never require my attorney to break the law, but I do require them to be flexible enough get creative. Unfortunately, I find myself with an opening for that position, but it just so happens that your name was on the shortlist recommended by my previous legal counsel.”

Aaron sobered quickly at that, and his mirth faded to leave only steel behind. “Oh, really? You expect me to believe that you’re offering me a job because I was recommended for it by a colleague? I’m sorry, Mr. Coldiron, but I don’t work for clients that lie to me within the first five minutes of meeting them. You and I both know that the only reason I’m here is because I represent the class action lawsuit against S.T.A.R. Laboratories which just so happens to be owned by your live-in significant other, Barry Allen. I’m guessing the job offer is contingent upon me torpedoing the lawsuit.” The lawyer stood to his full 6’4” height, and bowed shallowly from the waist. “Good evening, Mr. Coldiron. Inform the pilot I will await his return on the plane.”

Len allowed him to get halfway to the door before he called out, “Kimiko Sato.”

Aaron Robinson froze in mid-step. He didn’t face Len completely, but Len could still observe Aaron licking his bottom lip nervously. “The Ghost Shark. What about her?”

Len paused dramatically before announcing, “That’s who recommended you to replace her. Up until six months ago, she was my Cleaner. Every time you went against her in court over the past ten years? She was working solely for me.”

Aaron finally turned and faced Len and Lisa fully. His hands tremored as they smoothed over his tie, and he cleared his throat as he replied with carefully-chosen wording, “I did not know that, Mr. Coldiron. And, uh, what else did Miss Sato have to say about me?”

Lisa, apparently bored out of her skull, decided to make herself known as she piped up, “Oh, just that you two have been fucking each other on the sly for the past five years. I’m sure that Mrs. Robinson wouldn’t be too pleased to find out that interesting little tidbit.”

Aaron’s expression hardened into dangerous lines, and Len stepped in to diffuse the situation. “Lisa, I thought we were going to try it my way first? That route is part of Plan B, but I don’t think we’ve reached that point yet.”

Aaron snarled, “If you think for one minute that I’m going to stand here and let you blackmail me or threaten my wife-“

Len held his hand up to stall him, and cut in, “No one is blackmailing you or threatening you, Aaron. Not yet, and hopefully never. I honestly don’t believe it will be necessary to use force to persuade you to see this as a potentially lucrative partnership.”

As if reciting lines for a play she had no interest in starring in, Lisa spouted, “Yes, Mr. Robinson. In fact, we believe your clients would be willing to drop their suit of their own volition, too.”

Len didn’t restrain himself from rolling his eyes at his sister’s lackluster performance. Lisa had inherited the Snart flair for dramatics, but she had also inherited the stubborn streak along with it. Len returned his gaze to the suspicious-looking lawyer just in time to hear the man ask, “How would you manage that? I’m here to tell you, Mister, I better not hear you threaten any one of them. They may be criminals, but they are still my clients.”

Len’s lips curled with grim pleasure at the lawyer’s show of loyalty. Oh, yes, Aaron Robinson was going to be an excellent replacement for the irreplaceable Kimi Sato. “I apologize if I’ve given you the wrong impression here, Aaron. You see, Lisa and I are old acquaintances of your clients, so I took the liberty of having her invite them here for our meeting tonight.”

The digital sound of a wicked witch cackling emanated from the direction of Lisa’s cleavage, and both Len and Aaron turned to her with startled looks. With deft fingers, Lisa fished her cell phone from her bra and glanced at the screen. “You have the best timing, Lenny. That was a text message from Shawna. She says they’ve arrived.”

Aaron wiped his big, long-fingered hand down his face. “You brought my clients here? And they agreed to come without checking with their lawyer first?”

Aaron didn’t sound very pleased to Len, but he was hoping that would change soon. “Well, three of them are here. The other four haven’t managed to break out of prison yet.”

Another knock on the door had Len pressing the button to release the electronic lock. Without bothering to announce them, Jack held open the door as Shawna Baez (aka Peek-a-Boo), Roy Bivolo (aka Rainbow Raider), and Kyle Nimbus (aka The Mist) skulked into the room like cornered, wary stray animals. Len knew that all three of them were still on the run from Central City police, and the only way he would be able to lure them out of hiding was with Lisa’s help. All three of the wanted criminals owed both Len and Lisa a debt for freeing them during the failed attempt to transport them on an ARGUS plane. It was now time for them to repay that debt.

Aaron immediately began to chastise his clients. “What the hell are you three doing here? You do realize that only one little phone call from these people could have you back inside a prison cell at Iron Heights? Why on earth would the three of you take this kind of risk?”

Nimbus grinned and the overhead light reflected off the brightness of his teeth and the round, bald dome of his head. “Money, Mr. Robinson. The same reason we came to see you.”

“Yeah,” Shawna confirmed. With a casual toss of her head toward Lisa, she added, “That’s Lisa Snart. She may not be a metahuman like us, but she is a criminal just the same as us. She wouldn’t turn us in, would you?” she added with a touch of menace behind her tone.

Lisa shook her head obligingly before blowing a kiss to the pretty young criminal. Bivolo, on the other hand, had his gaze locked squarely on Len, and Len returned his stare with confidence. “Lisa, you didn’t tell us that we would be meeting with a stranger. You know I don’t like surprises.”

Len barely suppressed the grin of amusement that tried to erupt across his lips. He did so enjoy a good dramatic moment. Standing to his feet and facing off with the dangerous metahuman that could manipulate emotion, Len drawled, “Come now, Roy. I never thought of us as friends, but strangers? I should say not.” And without further ado, Len deactivated his facial transmogrifier to reveal his true face to his guests.

Four different voices combined to form a cacophony of shock and surprise, but it was Bivolo that cut through the chaos to sneer, “Leonard Snart. I should have known that the reports of your death were too good to be true. How did you manage that neat trick of disguising your face?”

Len waved off his question as unimportant. “It’s of no consequence to you, Roy. Needless to say, I have brought all of you here today in order to make you an offer.”

Nimbus jerked his head toward a still-gaping Aaron Robinson, and said, “Since our fancy lawyer is here, I’m guessing this has to do with the lawsuit against S.T.A.R. Laboratories.”

Shawna crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Len. “Yeah, and I recognize your disguise from the news articles I’ve read online from Central City. You’re dating the new owner, Barry Allen. What? You think you’re going to be able to threaten us into dropping the suit? You know what we’re capable of, Snart. I wouldn’t suggest fucking with us.”

Bivolo and Nimbus nodded and chorused their agreement, but the lawyer remained silent and frozen in place as if he were trying to turn invisible. Len held his hands up for quiet, and assured them, “I’ve got no reason to threaten you…yet. I only wish to present you with my offer, and depending on your answers, there should be no need for threats from anyone in this room. Sound fair?”

From the corner of her lips, Lisa murmured in Len’s ear, “We should just go to Plan B, Lenny. Much easier.”

Len pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. Choosing to ignore his bloodthirsty little sister, Len faced the three criminals and their lawyer who was still impersonating a stone sculpture. “As you may or may not know, I am The Boss of the Gold Coin crime ring that runs Central City, Coast City, and Opal City. As you can all imagine, my sister and I are quite wealthy and have resources at our command that you couldn’t even begin to imagine.”

“Did you bring us here to bargain, or just to brag, Snart?” Nimbus snorted with disrespect.

The sound of Lisa’s gold gun charging up with a high-pitched whine made everyone in the room twitch with nerves. Without breaking eye contact, Len placed a restraining hand on Lisa’s arm, and continued, “Before I make my offer, I just want to ask your legal counsel a simple question.” Len locked eyes on the most vulnerable person in the room and addressed his question to him. “Mr. Robinson, using your experience and knowledge of the legal system and class action lawsuits, what would you say is the best estimate of a judgement they could be looking at?”

Aaron’s eye twitched, but his tone was smooth and unaffected as he replied, “Best case scenario would have us settling out of court with S.T.A.R. Laboratories, and knowing Kimi Sato, the figure would be on the low end of the scale. I would estimate that the Labs would offer $20 million dollars to make the lawsuit go away.”

Len nodded and the three metas exchanged impressed and excited glances. Len nodded his head as if he were interested in the answer, and asked casually, “That’s one lump settlement for the entire lawsuit, though, and not per plaintiff. So, let’s say that you, as the lawyer, take your cut off the top at the average rate of 25%-“

“He negotiated for 30% of any winnings since we’re considered ‘high-risk’ clients,” Shawna interrupted bitterly.

Len nodded deferentially to the young metahuman, and picked up the thread of conversation once more. “Okay, so that means that your $20M judgment has now been dropped down to just $14M. Divide that up between seven plaintiffs-“

“Actually,” the lawyer butted in nervously, “There are now nine plaintiffs. I just recently signed Rosa Dillon and Jeremy Tell to the lawsuit.”

Len closed his eyes and prayed for patience. God, Len hated people. Plan B was starting to look more and more acceptable by the minute. With a heavy, audible sigh, Len continued through gritted teeth. “Even better. Roy, you seem to be marginally more intelligent than your peers. What amount would each of you end up with after dividing the remainder between the nine of you?”

Bivolo curled his lip at Len’s thinly veiled insult and snapped, “Roughly $1.5M and change for each of us.”

Len watched with secret glee as the other two criminals realized how little they could expect from the suit. “Exactly. Of course, that’s assuming that there are no other plaintiffs added, and also assuming that the Labs will even offer a settlement.” Turning to Shawna, Len drove in the final nail to their coffin. “Oh, yes, you can also expect the ruling judge to hold back your awarded money until the three of you turn yourselves in to the CCPD. The courts will not give that kind of money to wanted felons who have already escaped custody. So, there’s that to think about.”

Kyle Nimbus’s nostrils flared with anger, and he spat, “You’ve made your point, Snart. What’s your offer?”

Lisa reached down on Len’s desk and grabbed a manila file folder that she dutifully passed along to Aaron Robinson. “In that folder are ironclad, legal waivers. Anyone who signs them are releasing S.T.A.R. Laboratories of any and all liability for events related to the particle accelerator explosion, unlawful incarceration, and any other related damages. Signing this waiver will mean that you will never be able to hold the Labs, its owner, or its employees legally liable for anything. Ever.” He paused for dramatic effect, and continued, “Should these contracts be signed, I will deposit $2M into the off-shore bank account of your choice for each of you. However, this deal is only good if all nine of you sign the release.”

Nimbus took a threatening step closer to Len, and Lisa drew her weapon and pointed it at his face. “And what if we don’t sign the releases, Snart?”

Len gave the foolish metahuman a pitying look and replied, “It’s a no-brainer, my gassy friend, even for someone with your limited understanding. Just to sweeten the deal, I will even throw in new identities, paperwork, and a one-way plane trip to the destination of your choice for the three of you. All you have to do is sign the waiver and convince your colleagues to do the same.”

“I should not be listening to any of this,” Aaron Robinson muttered under his breath as his eyes raced across the pages of legalese in the waivers Lisa had handed him. Glancing at Len from over the rims of his glasses, the lawyer said, “These waivers are tighter than a duck’s ass, Mr. Snart. I assume they were written by Kimi Sato?”

Len tipped his head in acknowledgement, but before he could reply, Bivolo took off his sunglasses and offered Len a shallow smile. “The way I see it, there’s always another option. We could just kill you and your sister, and the three of us could take over your empire.” He smirked and called out to his cohorts, “What do you say, my friends? I’ll take Central City, Nimbus can have Coast City, and Shawna can have Opal City.”

Lisa’s gun squealed, but it was drowned out by her sultry laughter. “Roy, you are such an idiot. Have the three of you really not noticed yet that your powers don’t work in this room?” She used her gold gun to gesture up at the ceiling where the pale blue florescent light fixture glowed. “It pays to be fucking the scientific minds behind S.T.A.R. Laboratories.”

Len allowed a cocky grin to blossom across his face as he watched the three criminals desperately try to utilize their powers, but nothing happened. It was amusing, if a little sad, to watch the three of them cuss, twitch, and strain themselves to no avail. Aaron Robinson, on the other hand, broke out of his rigid stance, and calmly pulled an ink pen from the pocket of his suitcoat. He handed the folder to a smoldering Roy Bivolo and offered the use of his Mont Blanc pen. Meanwhile, Shawna fruitlessly yanked on the electronically-locked door and Nimbus snarled threats at an unimpressed Lisa.

Len’s gaze turned positively icy as he commanded, “Take the pen and sign the contract, Roy. I am offering you an easy payday and a fresh new life anywhere in the world as long as it is far away from here. Don’t make me go to Plan B. Be smart for once in your life.”

Bivolo sucked his teeth and snatched the pen from Aaron Robinson’s fingers. With an unnecessary flourish, he signed his name to the waiver. “This isn’t over, Snart. I’ll find some way to make you pay.”

Len rolled his hand as Aaron Robinson handed a copy of the contract to Nimbus and Shawna, and they both signed with much less drama and grandstanding than Bivolo. “Yes, I’ve heard it all before, Roy. It’s like the same broken record with you evil villain types. Just keep in mind that I have eyes everywhere, and if I ever hear of you entering my territory again, I will ensure that you join your buddies in Iron Heights.”

After the lawyer had gathered up all the signed copies and tucked the file in his briefcase, Shawna interjected, “So when do we get our money, Cold?”

Len straightened the knot on his tie and drawled, “Just as soon as I have all nine contracts signed, sealed, and delivered, and the notice to drop the lawsuit is filed with the courts.”

“Oh, yeah?” Nimbus sneered. “And why should we trust that you’ll keep your end of the deal?”

Len glanced over at Lisa, and she rolled her eyes with disgust. “Where is the trust, people? When have we ever fucked you over before?” She thought about it, before adding with a sly grin, “Just kidding. We’re kinda famous for that, actually.” Once more using her gun to gesture toward the far side of the room, Lisa said, “See those three duffle bags? There’s a million dollars in each one of them in unmarked, non-sequential bills. You will receive the remaining million after everyone else signs the waivers. Consider it our gesture of good faith.”

Each one of the three metas carefully examined the bags and the contents before zipping them up and shouldering their burden. Aaron Robinson calmly and methodically shook each one of his former clients’ hands and explained that he would be in touch with each of them once he had the remainder of the waivers signed.

Shawna jiggled the knob with agitation, and Len called out, “It was a pleasure doing business with you all again. Good luck in your future endeavors as long as they are far, far away from here. And just in case any of you are thinking about coming back here and causing mischief, I feel it only fair to inform you that should anything…untoward happen to me, my sister, or anyone I claim as mine, then you can expect my old friend Mick Rory to come looking for you. He has a brand-new heat gun that he’s just dying to try out, and futuristic technology that would make it a snap to track down the likes of you three. Do we understand each other?”

Shawna nodded rapidly, Nimbus flipped him off and held his money bag tighter, and Bivolo only saluted him sarcastically. Len pressed the button under his desk to release the electronic lock on the door, and the three criminals melted into the night like shadows. Aaron Robinson hefted his briefcase and blotted at the beads of sweat along his forehead with handkerchief with his other hand. After watching the lawyer closely during the last hour, Len was even more confident that he had finally found the right person to fill the role of The Cleaner for his organization. Aaron only needed a little more trial by fire before he would be up to Kimi’s standards, and Len was positive that he and Lisa would keep the man quite busy.

“Well,” the lawyer blurted into the silence of the room. “That was certainly interesting, Mr. Coldiron. Or should I call you Mr. Snart?”

Len offered his potential new employee a patented lazy smile, and drawled, “Leonard Snart is dead, remember? I am now and will forever be Len Coldiron to you and everyone else. I’m sure you noticed that an employment contract was also located in that file that Lisa handed you. Take your time going over it, and let me know if there’s any changes you require or anything you would like to negotiate. As soon as you deliver the remainder of the signed waivers and have filed the motion to drop the lawsuit, I will transfer the funds as promised.” Len paused to make sure he had Aaron’s full attention, and added, “I look forward to a prosperous and exciting working relationship with you, Aaron.”

The lawyer shook his head and rubbed his fingertips across his whiskered jaw. “You know, that would sound a lot more sincere if your sister wasn’t still pointing her weapon at me, Mr. Coldiron.”

Len glared at his sister who was squinting with eye shut as she moved her aim from Aaron’s forehead, to his heart, and down to his crotch before reversing the order. Len gently forced Lisa to lower her gold gun, and chastised her by saying, “My dear, we do not use our Cleaner for target practice. Aaron is our friend, and I expect you to be nice. Well, as nice as you are capable of being, at any rate.”

Lisa offered the nervous man a saucy wink as she purred, “I’m just fucking with you, handsome. We’re going to be very, very good friends, you and I.”

Len could see Aaron’s throat bob with his audible gulp, and he took mercy on his new employee and opened the lock on the door. “Goodnight, Aaron. I’ll expect to hear from you very soon about your employment agreement. Don’t let us down, or I will be forced to allow Lisa to implement Plan B. Believe me, none of us wants that.”

Aaron nodded jerkily and made a timely exit from the office. After the door shut behind him, Lisa reluctantly returned her gun to its holster and collapsed back onto her stool. “That wasn’t nearly as fun as I had hoped it would be,” she lamented sadly.

Len leaned down to press an affectionate kiss to the top of her head. “Come along, my dear. We’ll take the plane back to the city with our new Cleaner, and you can go home where you can have your fun with Cisco and Caitlin. I’m exhausted, and I want to spend time with Barry.”

Lisa wrapped her arm around Len’s waist and leaned her head against his side. “You know, facing down three dangerous metahumans was a lot less scary than facing the fact that I’m in love with two other dangerous metahumans. At least I know what to do when I have a gun in my hand, but I have no idea what to do with my heart.”

Len squeezed his baby sister tight and replied, “I know just how you feel, Lisa. Love is the most terrifying emotion of them all.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's be a rough week, friends. Today marks the fourth full day that I have not smoked a deadly, yet tasty, cigarette. The only thing keeping me from a murderous rampage is the hot pink vaporizer and Twinkies flavored e-juice with 3mg of nicotine that I keep nursing like Gandalf with his pipe-weed. 
> 
> I'm hoping to be back with more soon! Thank you for hanging in there with me, friends! Peace, love, acceptance, and good health to you all!**


	6. Len's POV: Home Is a Man's Castle (Or...Death to Tuna Fish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guys, I have been so busy at work and home, but I was determined to get you all another chapter before I went to bed tonight. This is Len's POV and it has sexy times! More to come soon!**

Len's POV:

 

Len had never been so exhausted in his life. It had been five months of non-stop planning and executing. Whether it was managing his business empire with its small army of employees, or it was schmoozing and winning the trust of the city officials, or helping with the renovations of S.T.A.R. Labs, Len had felt like he was on the go 26 hours a day. There had been little time for sleep, and even less time for him and Barry to spend together, and that was the part that Len had hated the most. He had spent so much time building protections for Barry and his sister that he had been left with very little spare time to just be with the person that Len had fast become addicted to.

Just the previous week, Len had been gone to Opal City more nights than he had been at home. He hated being away from Barry, and it made no difference that his Scarlet could have sped to his side within minutes. Len wanted to be with Barry in the one place where he felt like it was just the two of them together, alone, in their own little world. Their home had become Len’s favorite obsession, and they had spent the past five months together decorating and renovating their home according to each other’s tastes. Some of his fondest memories had been created with Barry within the walls of their house, and it had become the first real sanctuary that Len had ever had in his life. Len was finally beginning to understand that old saying of “A man’s home is his castle”, because with just the touch of a few buttons, Len could figuratively pull up the drawbridge and nestle inside with Barry. Lisa liked to tease Len that he had become an old man who wanted nothing more than to stay at home in his pajamas, but she had it only part right. Len was just a man who wanted to stay at home, naked, and in bed with his Scarlet. What on earth could even begin to compare with that?

It was close to midnight by the time Len’s private plane taxied down the short runway at the hangar located within the grounds of their compound. During the entire two hour flight, Aaron Robinson had kept his eyes closed with earbuds in his ears, but Len was positive the man had never actually slept. His long, lanky frame had been tense and rigid, even as he had reclined his seat rested his head against the cushion. Lisa, on the other hand, had been almost manic with her need to get back to Central City. She had not been happy when Caitlin had called to explain the capture of the bounty hunter and the woman’s obvious interest in Cisco. For two interminably long hours, Len had to listen to Lisa seethe and mutter curses about the “time-jumping ho” and how Lisa needed to “set that bitch straight” until Len thought he would jab his eardrums out with the chopsticks that he used to eat his sushi. Len wanted nothing more than to get rid of his Cleaner and his sister both so he could go home and lay in bed with Barry draped across his back or curled along Len’s front.

Len sighed with relief as he watched Lisa speed away from the hangar in her cherry red Mustang convertible with Aaron Robinson being driven by Tony in an SUV closely behind her. As the red taillights faded into the darkness of the night, Len paused to just breathe deep of the fresh spring air. It wasn’t even halfway through May yet, so the nights were still a touch chilly even as the birds sang and the scent of foliage in bloom teased his nostrils. Len would never admit it to anyone, but spring was his favorite season of the year. It was a time of renewal, rebirth, and new beginnings, and Len had never appreciated it more in his life than he did in that moment.

With a weary sigh, Len slid into the other SUV in the lot and drove the short distance to the main house. Len didn’t know if Barry would be there or not since he and the rest of the team were in the middle of handling the whole “time-traveling tramp” issue. The last message he had received from Barry had been brief and cryptic, but all Len cared about was that Barry had been successful in capturing the intruder. He knew that Barry would be home as soon as possible, because Len was pretty sure that Barry’s favorite place in the world was exactly the same as Len’s.

As Len walked down the hallway toward their private wing, a light shining from the kitchen caught his attention. There was the sound of pots and pans banging around, and Len smiled at the mental image of Barry fixing food. Barry was always hungry thanks to the speed force, and Len found him in the kitchen stuffing his face more often than not. Len loved to watch Barry move around the kitchen as he whipped up a quick stir-fry or spaghetti sauce. He sniffed the air as he neared the doorway to see if he could detect what Barry was cooking this time. His nose crinkled with disgust, and Len paused with confusion as the heavy scent of tuna fish and boiled eggs hit his nose. Not only did Len hate tuna fish, but so did Barry.

Len’s hand crept inside his coat and he palmed his Glock 42. There was no way Barry was the one in the kitchen. Not even two months ago, Len had listened with amused tolerance as Barry had delivered a lengthy and passionate speech about the evils of “fish paste” and how tuna salad in particular was a crime against both man and nature. Len knew that the only reason cans of tuna were in the kitchen was because their cook liked to leave some outside for the stray cats, especially during the winter months. There was no way in hell that Barry would ever be fixing tuna fish since he had sheepishly admitted that even the smell of it made him gag.

Without a sound, Len pressed up against the doorframe and silently released the safety. Just as he prepared to walk in shooting, a familiar voice belted out, “It feels like the first time! It feels like the _very first time_!” the voice continued to sing as the sulfurous odor of overcooked eggs hit Len’s nose.

Without lowering his gun arm, Len stalked into the kitchen until he had the intruder in the sights of his gun. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Len demanded, his tone cracking like a glacier splitting in two.

The intruder yelped and the plate holding a thick, smelly sandwich dropped to the tile floor and shattered with a sickening crash. “L.C.! You scared the bejeezus out of me!” H.R. Wells exclaimed. “I was just making a tasty tuna salad sammie before bed. You know, my mother always told me that eating before bed would give me nightmares, but I’ve never let that stop me before….Uh, L.C.? Why are you pointing that gun at me?”

Len’s finger trembled on the trigger, but he managed not to start shooting. Yet. “One, do not ever call me ‘L.C.’ again. Two, I need you to start explaining to me why you are in my kitchen at midnight making a sandwich. Talk fast before I decide to shoot first and ask questions later.”

Wells held both hands out in a placating gesture and offered his toothiest smile. “Len, Len, Len! Come on, buddy! Didn’t Barry tell you? They’ve got Cynthia Reynolds locked up in the Pipeline, so B.A. thought it would be safer for me to stay somewhere else for a while. He was kind enough to offer to host me in your lovely home. Which, believe me, is just outstanding. I mean, the crown molding alone must have cost a small fortune, and this Azul Macauba countertop is just-“

“I will shoot you in the throat if you don’t stop talking,” Len cut him off rudely. “Where is Barry?”

What felt like a bass drum began to pound behind Len’s left eye while the fake Wells began to sweep up the mess with broom and dustpan. “I sent B.A. on to bed. Poor kid, he looked absolutely exhausted. He’s been working non-stop on the Labs, and running back and forth training Wallace, and now the bounty hunter is in town and may be followed by an elite force of vibe ninjas-“

Without saying a word, Len spun on his heel and walked away from the fake Wells. He had no energy left to deal with the annoying, bumbling idiot, and at the moment, Len could either walk away or kill him. The only thing keeping Len from the last option was the fact that Barry was in their suite waiting for him. Fuck Harrison Wells and his smelly sandwich and his unnecessary presence in his and Barry’s home. It was like the king coming home to his castle only to find that the court jester had moved in while he had been away conquering the kingdom.

After entering the security code to the door that separated their rooms from the rest of the house, Len finally began to relax as the door shut behind him and he made his way to their large master bedroom where he hoped to find Barry still awake, and hopefully, naked. When Len eased the door open to their bedroom, the lights were out except for the soft glow of the lamp by the bed, but there was also a thin strip of dancing light emanating from beneath the partially closed door of the bathroom. Len paused at his dresser and meticulously stripped himself of his cufflinks, wallet, facial transmogrifier, and slipped off his shoes before tossing his socks in the hamper. Without even thinking about it, Len bent at the waist and grabbed Barry’s jeans, tee shirt, and socks that were scattered across the floor, and tossed them in the dirty clothes basket, as well. Len marveled at the fact that Barry’s complete disregard for neatness didn’t drive Len insane like Lisa’s had growing up. In fact, Len found it comforting to see evidence of Barry everywhere he looked in their home.

Five minutes later, Len was down to just his black boxer briefs after adding his suit to the out-going dry cleaning, and Barry still hadn’t emerged from the bathroom. Curious, Len padded over to the door that was slightly ajar and rapped softly against the frame with his knuckles. “Scarlet? Everything okay in there?”

Len heard the sound of splashing water before Barry’s voice replied, “Len! I’m glad you’re finally home. I just slipped into the tub. Want to scrub my back?”

Len’s lips curled with anticipation as he pushed the heavy oak door open to enter the large, airy bathroom. The overhead lights were off, but the glow of several candles caused shadows to jump and dance across the cerulean blue walls as Len made his way to the huge Jacuzzi tub that could fit four people comfortably. When the tub finally came into view, Len had to pause just to appreciate the sight before his eyes. Barry was partially submerged in steaming water that bubbled and frothed from the jets while his long, muscled arms draped along the rim of the tub. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, and his hair was damp from the water and perspiration, but Len’s gaze was riveted to the sight of Barry’s exposed neck and chest. He looked like a buffet dinner laid out just for Len to enjoy, and he couldn’t wait to feast.

Barry rolled his head to the side and peeked at Len from under his barely open eyelids. Len’s heart pounded as Barry’s lips pulled up on one side with a sexy, flirty grin. Barry groaned and stretched in the heat of the bubbling water and he said, “You gonna get in here with me, or are you just watching tonight?”

Just that quick, Len was hard, and he had to press the heel of his hand against his erection to ease the ache. Len thought carefully over his options as he drank in the vision of Barry Allen. He was fucking beautiful to Len. God, he was so young and cocky with the enthusiasm of youth and power radiating off every inch of his lean, muscled physique, but it was Barry’s eyes that acted as Len’s kryptonite. Every time that Len caught in Barry’s hazel depths, it was as if he was hooked up to an AED. Barry resuscitated Len over and over, every single day with just a look. Len had never been this besotted and obsessed in his life. He fully realized that he had long ago lost all rational thought and his grip on reality the moment Barry had leaned in for the very the first time to kiss Len back in that rent house. Len couldn’t get enough of him.

Barry had been dangerous back when they had first starting fucking. His Scarlet had been shy but trusting, and that had fed Len’s ravenous beast that wanted to gorge and dominate, but now that Barry had gained confidence and experience, he had become freaking lethal. Len had thoroughly enjoyed his lover’s increasingly aggressive and enthusiastic initiation of sex. Len was more than happy to be on the receiving end of Barry’s voracious appetite.

Len tipped his head to the side and blatantly ogled the eye candy on display. “What do you want me to do, Scarlet?” Len challenged his lover with a raised eyebrow.

Barry ogled Len right back before nodding his head toward Len’s crotch. “I want you take those off and get in here with me.”

Len immediately complied by tucking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling the underwear down his thighs until they hit the Travertine tile. Len could feel his hard cock, heavy with blood, bobbing in the air as he approached the edge of the tub. Barry didn’t budge from his relaxed posture as Len cautiously stepped down into the deep tub, being careful not to place his foot anywhere sensitive. He breathed out heavily as the heat from the steaming water, combined with the pressure of the jets, sent his nerve endings into spasms of ecstasy.

Len couldn’t help the long, deep moan that escaped his throat as he lowered the rest of his aching body beneath the surface of the water until he was submerged to his waist. Barry still hadn’t moved from the waist up, but beneath the surface of the roiling water, Len felt his lover’s long, corded legs wrap around Len’s thighs and use their leverage to pull Len in closer. Len fell into Barry’s body willingly and gracefully ended up straddling Barry’s hips until their cocks were pressed against each other’s abdomen. Len braced his arms on the lip of the tub on each side of Barry’s neck, and leaned in until he was able to look down into Barry’s face.

Len licked his lips and swallowed back the drool that puddled across his tongue before he rumbled, “You did this on purpose to distract me from the idiot making tuna fish in our kitchen, didn’t you?” Because he couldn’t resist the temptation, Len darted in to nip and lick at Barry’s smiling lips.

Barry’s hips thrust up against Len’s weight, but his arms remained draped around the rim of the tub. He hummed deep in his chest before murmuring, “Yes, and it appears to be working perfectly.”

Len closed his eyes and allowed the frothing water to aid the natural effects of Barry’s nearness in melting away the stress, anxiety, and fear that weighed Len down. He kissed Barry slowly and leisurely, their lips clinging in the steam from the water and the heat of their bodies. Len buried his right hand into his Scarlet’s damp, brunette locks and tugged Barry’s head back further as he breathed, “Scarlet, you can invite the whole damn team to live with us, and I wouldn’t give a fuck as long as I get to have you to myself behind these doors.”

Barry finally moved his arms until they submerged beneath the churning water. Steamy goosebumps broke out across Len’s tattooed arms as he felt Barry’s big palms slide up and then back down Len’s thighs before skating back up and around to grip Len’s ass in order to pull him closer.

Barry bit Len’s chin gently, but his hands were rough as he grinded their cocks against each other. “Mmm, and I love it when you have me. In fact, I’ve been impatiently waiting for you to get home. I missed you.”

Len’s chest felt tight at Barry’s words. No one in Len’s life had ever showered him with words of devotion and affection like Barry, and Len still wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. Barry gave his love so freely and easily, and it taken Len months to learn how to embrace and accept it instead of deflecting and denying. “I missed you, too, Scarlet,” Len rumbled in reply. “These past few months have been difficult and busy for both of us, and it feels like we haven’t been able to spend much time together.”

Barry nuzzled his nose into Len’s neck and wrapped his wiry arms around Len’s back. “I know, and it sucks. Let’s plan to go away next month, just you and me. Surely, your empire and my city will be able to get along without us for a week or two, right?” Barry asked, his tone wistful and full of hope.

Len smiled sadly and scrubbed his fingers through Barry’s thick brunette locks. They both knew that it was a good possibility that Len would be dead in a few weeks’ time, but it didn’t hurt to dream. “Of course they will get along without us. I’ll fly you anywhere in the world you want to go.”

Barry hummed happily against Len’s skin. “Mmm…I want to go somewhere warm with a beach, but isolated, so we can go skinny-dipping in the ocean. I don’t want to see anyone else but you for days on end.”

“Perfect,” Len breathed as he tugged Barry’s head back in order to kiss him again until he had no choice but to break away for air. “You unmake me, Scarlet,” Len confessed raggedly as they each panted for breath. “I’ve never known anyone else like you. I don’t know what to do with you.”

Barry chuckled softly and leaned in to whisper in Len’s ear, “For now, how about you just fuck me?”

Len growled in acceptance and dove into Barry’s mouth tongue-first. God, Len loved it when Barry talked like that. It made him crazy to hear Barry’s soft tenor voice demanding for Len to fuck him harder or to hear a litany of dirty curses drop from Barry’s scarlet lips as Len sucked him off. He had a sneaking suspicion that Barry knew the affect he had on Len when Barry got vocal, because it was happening more frequently. Every time Len thought he had the best fuck of his life with Barry, the speedster would do something else to top it. It helped that Barry was now able to share his speed force with Len at will, because there was no way Len would have been able to keep up with Barry’s stamina without his help.

Almost as if his thoughts had conjured it, Barry sent a low-intensity jolt of blue lightning skating across Len’s skin with tiny pin pricks of pleasure/pain that set the hair along Len’s arms standing straight up and made his cock pulse with a rush of blood. With unnatural speed, Len gripped ahold of Barry and twisted until Len was the one sitting on the built-in seat and Barry was the one straddling his lap.

“You keep that up and I won’t be responsible for what I do to you, Scarlet,” Len warned between his teeth as he bit and sucked bright red patches into the skin stretched across Barry’s muscled pec.

Barry threw his head back on his shoulders, his fingers digging into the taut muscles of Len’s back, and grunted with savage pleasure as Len left teeth marks an inch below his left nipple that faded away instantly. “Len, I have been thinking about fucking you for the last hour waiting for you to get home. I don’t care what you do as long as you do it hard and fast.”

Len groaned and ran his hands down Barry’s water-slick back until his palms were full of Barry’s tight ass cheeks. “What if I want you to sit on my cock and ride me right here in the Jacuzzi?”

Barry’s eyelids lifted enough for his blown pupils to fixate on Len’s. He grabbed Len’s wandering hand and directed Len’s fingers to trail down the crease of Barry’s ass. Len sucked in a shocked breath and let it back out on a groan as he traced the wide base of the plug buried deep inside his Scarlet’s body. With a wicked smile and a naughty wink, Barry turned his back to Len in the water until he was half-sitting/half-floating above Len’s lap.

Barry’s fingers brushed along Len’s abs, making them jump in time with his cock, as he gripped the base of the plug and began to pull it out with aching slowness. His breath caught on a moan and he closed his eyes and reminded him, “Hard and fast, Len.”

Len bit his lip and squeezed his cock hard to keep from coming right then. Damn, his Scarlet was a sexy motherfucker. No sooner had the plug slid from Barry’s ass than Len was pushing the head of his cock inside. Len used Barry’s hipbones to pull him down as Len pushed his cock past the tight muscle that was already shrinking. Their voices rose up in unison as Len’s hard, thick cock slid in to the hilt inside Barry’s ass. Barry cried out and arched his back as he hooked his feet around Len’s calves in order to anchor himself to Len.

Len’s senses were on overdrive. Between the pressure of the jets pounding his lower back, the heat of the water encasing him, and the love of his life fucking himself up and down Len’s cock, he though he would lose his mind. Len’s fingertips pressed bruises into the tender skin in the dips of Barry’s hips, but neither of them cared as they moved and writhed against each other while the steaming water splashed and churned until it painted the tile with their passion. Len leaned in to lick away the drops of water and sweat that rolled down the lean muscles of Barry’s back that bunched and released with the strain of his gyrations.

“God damn, you are the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, Scarlet,” Len groaned as he thrust deep inside his lover’s ass. He was so tight and slick on Len’s cock, and the heat of the water only intensified the building need to spill himself inside of Barry in a caveman display of claiming. “You’re going to unman me and make me spill like a teenager if you don’t stop moving your hips like that.”

The knuckles of Barry’s hands turned white with his grip on the lip of the tub as he rotated and dropped his ass onto Len’s lap over and over again. His laughter was throaty and full of smug desire as he replied breathlessly, “I told you, Len. I want you hard and fast. Fuck me like you _mean_ it.”

The caged beast of fire deep within Len’s soul snarled and bared its teeth. Len pried Barry’s hands free of the tub and pulled the speedster back into his chest so they were both reclining in the water. Barry’s long arm reached back and he turned to kiss Len with sloppy accuracy as Len wrapped one arm around Barry’s abdomen like a steel band and the other hand gripped Barry’s hard cock. The speedster cried out into Len’s mouth, and he swallowed it down as he concentrated on giving Barry what he needed. He fucked Barry hard and fast while he pumped and milked the head of Barry’s cock. Len knew it wouldn’t take long, because Barry was already beginning to quake and vibrate in Len’s arms every time Len pulled Barry down on his cock.

Barry’s back bowed and his body drew tight into an arc as he moaned, “Fuck, yes! Just like that, Len. Oh, God, I’m so close!”

Len worked harder to please his lover as phantom blue lights began to reflect off the surface of the choppy water. He wanted to watch Barry fly apart in his arms more than he wanted to breathe. Len was not a religious man, but in that moment, Barry was his salvation and his altar call. There was no greater heaven that Len could strive for than what Barry showed him each time their bodies came together. This was praise and worship for Len. Barry was his church and his spiritual nirvana, and every single time was just as powerful and moving as the last.

Len grit his teeth and plunged upward as his Scarlet slammed himself downward, and Barry detonated in his arms with Len’s name echoing off the tile bathroom walls. Len saw the speed force jump the distance between their bodies, and he accepted the gift like an old friend. Even as his skin hummed with the vitality and strength of the speed force renewing his energy, Len directed its use to allow him to ramp Barry’s climax up higher. Len’s hips worked up and down like a piston as Barry’s muscles seized and released with each eruption of seed into the swirling water. It took endless moments of time for Barry to collapse against Len’s chest and go limp, and it took every ounce of his willpower to pull back the tide of the speed force and feed it back into Barry.

Len kissed and nuzzled along Barry’s jaw and closed his eyes to better appreciate the open connection that flowed between the two of them through the speed force. It wasn’t as if he they could read each other’s mind through the connection Barry’s power gave them, but it did give them a hint of each other’s feelings, especially the stronger ones. Right now, Len could tell that Barry was satisfied and relieved of the terrible stress he carried on a daily basis. This was what Len could do for his Scarlet. He could be The Flash’s pressure valve. Barry deserved so much more than Len could offer him, but that would never prevent Len from giving him everything.

Barry was still panting for breath as Len lazily cupped and rolled the heavy sack hanging low and empty between his legs. Len sucked Barry’s earlobe between his lips for a quick nip of his teeth before he murmured, “I could watch you do that for years and never get tired of seeing you come.”

Barry’s eyes were glued shut and every muscle in his body was lax as it was buoyed by the bubbling water while anchored in place by Len’s thick cock in his ass and Len’s tight grip across Barry’s waist. His voice was slurred when he mumbled, “You didn’t come with me.”

Len chuckled and eased his cock in and out of Barry’s ass with slow, measured strokes. “You needed hard and fast, Scarlet. I needed _this_.”

Len closed his eyes and luxuriated in the complete surrender of Barry’s body to him. Len loved their energetic sex life, but sometimes he craved the abject abandon Barry offered him so sweetly and selflessly in times like this when his Scarlet was sated and limp for the taking. The only noises that sprang from his lover’s lips were the soft moans and sighs that occurred every time Len’s cock pressed in deep and stayed there.

It was Len’s turn to talk now, and he allowed his thoughts to tumble from his lips like a stream rushing past pebbles. “This is what I needed tonight, baby,” Len whispered as he pushed and pulled Barry up and down his hard shaft. “Just you pressed against me, all gorgeous and wrung out after coming. I needed to hold you and savor the feeling of your body accepting my claim.”

Barry’s breath stuttered on a tortured sob, but Len knew it wasn’t from fear or sadness. Barry was feeling the same thing Len was feeling at the moment. He knew it for a fact, because the speed force was still there, humming quietly between the two of them as it cycled back and forth from Barry’s body to Len’s. Len’s balls pulled up tight as Barry’s power flared and crackled with ghostly blue light. Barry was pouring more than the speed force into Len’s body; Barry pushed his love and devotion through with his power, and it washed over Len like a baptism. Len gasped and thrust deep inside Barry’s body and he came with hard, wracking tremors that broke the shackles holding Len’s words prisoner.

As his cock emptied the last of its seed deep inside Barry’s channel, Len took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. He pulled Barry’s body in tight to his own, and buried his face in the moist, steamy depths of his Scarlet’s hair. “I love you, Barry,” Len whispered softly. “I know I’m not real good at saying it, but I needed to make sure you know it.”

Barry finally twitched and moved, dispelling Len’s thought that the speedster had fallen asleep. With a graceful spin, Barry straddled Len’s lap once more so he could look down into Len’s face through heavy-lidded hazel eyes. His beautiful, lush lips turned up at the corners and he reached a dripping hand up to cup Len’s cheek. “I know, Len. You prove it every day and in every way. But it’s still nice to hear it from time to time,” he teased softly.

Len blinked back the stinging moisture behind his eyes and blinked rapidly. He offered his Scarlet a wicked smirk and drawled, “Don’t think this gets you off the hook for bringing the fake Wells home. If you want to take in strays, we can make a trip to the pound. At least dogs don’t make tuna fish sandwiches at midnight.”

Barry laughed and leaned in to place a firm, wet kiss against Len’s mouth. “You can fuss at me in the morning after we get some sleep.” He paused to raise his own eyebrow and added, “And after you tell me what you and Lisa were up to today.”

“Touché, Scarlet,” Len murmured in reply as he helped Barry climb to his feet.

He accepted Barry’s offer a fluffy, white towel and gingerly climbed out of the deep tub behind him. They both rubbed themselves dry and walked over to the double sinks to brush their teeth out of long habit. Both of them dragged their feet with weariness as they made their way to the king-size bed and they climbed beneath the covers. Barry rolled into Len’s body and they relaxed into the depths of the soft bedding, and Len smiled as Barry’s familiar heat washed over him.

“Goodnight, Scarlet,” Len whispered into the darkness.

Barry’s breaths were even and feathered across Len’s chest like the fluttering of a dozen butterfly wings. “I love you, too, Len.”

And they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **He said it! He finally said it! Thank you for sticking with me, guys. My momentum has slowed, but it's more out of reluctance to end this wild ride than anything else. I'll be back with more soon! Peace, love, and happiness, my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OMG, soooooo much drama! Brace yourselves, guys. This is some scandalous, over-the-top drama going on here. 
> 
> I took the theme of the challenge to keep H.R. and added my own special twist to the concept. I hope you enjoy this campy and over-the-top chapter!**

Early the next morning, Barry and Len arrived at the Labs to find a chaotic scene. Lisa Snart, dressed to perfection from head to foot, was being physically restrained by Caitlin while Cisco guarded the doorway toward the holding cells, his body forming a large “X” to block the way. Barry and Len looked at each other with raised eyebrows before they turned back to watch the drama unfold with interest from the safety of the doorway.

“Lisa, you cannot go down there,” Cisco insisted firmly. “Cynthia Reynolds is a powerful metahuman. Her powers put mine to shame. Be reasonable for once, please, _querida_. Nothing happened! We only talked about our powers, I swear it to you!”

Lisa’s sky blue eyes flashed with temper and she struggled against Caitlin’s hold on her. “Don’t you try to sweet talk me, you asshole. You spent the _entire night_ with another woman! How am I supposed to be reasonable about that? I want to meet this woman and see what makes her so special that you would rather be here with _her_ instead of at home with the two beautiful women who fuck your brains out on a daily basis. I think wanting to meet her is more than reasonable,” she snarled as she lunged toward him.

Caitlin’s breath was fogging the air with her struggles in holding back one lover from killing the other. “Believe me, Lisa,” Caitlin panted as wrapped the shorter woman in a backward bear hug, “I would love nothing more than to freeze them both right now, but we need her to be cooperative. I don’t like the fact that he spent hours talking to her, either.” She paused to shoot a nasty glance at Cisco before continuing, “But, I love him and I trust him. I think you do, too.”

Lisa stilled in Caitlin’s grip and she sagged back against her before replying softly, “I do love and trust him, honey-bunny. It’s that time-traveling tramp with the ponytail that I don’t trust. I just want to talk to her and find out why she’s so interested in our man.”

Barry blinked rapidly as he watched the soap opera play out in front of him. He tipped his head to the side and murmured to his lover, “Is 8 am too early to eat popcorn?”

Len huffed and slid his arm around Barry’s waist to pull him into his side. “It’s never too early for popcorn, but you don’t want to miss a second of this.”

Barry nodded thoughtfully and glanced to Cisco to see what the young Lothario would say to get out of this jam.

Cisco’s body relaxed and he dropped his arms. “Lisa, she’s just interested in my powers. That’s all. Even if she was interested in me, it wouldn’t matter. I’m happier right now than I have ever been in my entire life. Why would I jeopardize that?”

Caitlin dropped her restraining hold when Lisa assured her she wouldn’t attack. Lisa met Cisco halfway across the empty space between them and melted into his open embrace. She sniffled prettily and snuggled into her lover’s chest as he soothed her and crooned loving words. Barry was enthralled by the display. It was almost as good as an episode of _Grey’s Anatomy_.

Len chuckled softly and whispered in his ear, “Watch what happens next. Cisco has so much to learn.”

Barry shot Len a questioning glance, but his boyfriend only tipped his head toward Lisa in answer. Barry turned back in time to see Lisa pull back from Cisco and give him a deep, sensuous kiss. She eased away from the kiss and batted her eyelashes at him and said, “I’m sorry, baby. I was overreacting, and I should have trusted you.”

Cisco leaned in to rub noses with her, and he was smiling when he replied, “It’s okay, _mam_ _í_. I understand. I would lose my mind if I thought someone was trying to take you away from us. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you. I love Caitlin. That’s way more than I could have ever hoped for, and I won’t do anything to change that.”

Lisa nodded before she stepped back to wipe the dainty tears rolling down her cheeks like liquid crystal. “We love you,too, baby.” She smiled and tugged on his arm. “I think Caity needs some reassurance, don’t you?”

Cisco didn’t resist as Lisa led him over to Caitlin so the two of them could embrace. She waited for her two lovers to get lost in a steamy kiss before she spun on her heel and crept from the room without making a sound. Even her high-heel boots didn’t dare to echo off the tile floors as she glanced over her shoulder and disappeared.

Barry started to follow her, but Len tightened his arm and shook his head. Len allowed his sister another thirty second head start before he moved them further into the room and cleared his throat loudly. Cisco and Caitlin jumped apart guiltily and looked around in confusion.

“Shit! Where did she go?” Cisco cursed, running over to the security camera feed. “There! She’s almost to Cyndi’s cell. Barry, you have to stop her!”

Barry laughed and shook his head. “Oh, no. This one is all you, man. Not my circus, not my monkeys.”

Caitlin hadn’t bothered to say anything at all before breaking into a run after Lisa, and Cisco was now hot on her heels. Barry and Len followed along behind them at a sedate pace, and Barry asked, “How did you know Lisa was going to trick him?”

Len shot Barry a disbelieving look. “Ever heard the story about ‘The Scorpion and the Frog’?” Without waiting for Barry’s nod, he continued drily, “She can’t help it. It’s in her nature.”

Barry nodded thoughtfully and they continued their leisurely stroll until they reached the holding cells. Lisa’s hand was poised over the sensor to open the cell, and Caitlin and Cisco were both pleading with her to reconsider. Lisa wasn’t paying any attention to her lovers, however. She was too busy studying the badass bounty hunter who was watching her back through narrowed, brown eyes.

“You must be the other girlfriend,” Cyndi called out with a challenge in her tone. “Lisa, right? I think Cisco mentioned you once while we… _talked_ last night.”

Barry tensed against Len, and Len hissed a curse as Lisa’s fingers curled against the touchpad on the wall. Lisa’s tone dripped with seductive violence as she purred, “I can see right through you. You sense his potential, and you think you can just swoop in and steal him so you hitch your wagon to his star. I’ve got news for you, sweetheart. He’s not going anywhere with you.” Lisa looked the bounty hunter up and down with exaggerated dismissal. “Not that I’m worried about that. I don’t see anything worth being jealous over.”

Cyndi stepped up to the cell door and snapped, “Open these doors and I’ll show you exactly what I can do, and then maybe you’ll understand what I have to offer him.” The exotic beauty tipped her head to the side and viewed Lisa with predatory intent. “Or are you afraid of being confronted with your worst fear?”

Barry held his breath and the rest of the room froze in place as Lisa’s palm hovered over the door release. Lisa licked the shiny, raspberry-colored surface of her bottom lip before replying, “You can’t use my fear against me, because I face it and conquer it on a daily basis. See, I don’t need fancy powers to make me strong. I may not be able to vibe or run fast or freeze things with just a touch, but I am clever, persistent, and ruthless. I don’t need to be a metahuman to kick your ass.”

Len smiled, Barry prepared to run, Caitlin stifled a snort behind her hand, and Cisco groaned as he rubbed his face. Cyndi, on the other hand, straightened to her full height and beckoned Lisa with a mocking “come hither” motion of her fingers. “Come at me, _puta_. I’ll even take portal-jumping off the table. Just open the door.”

“No!” Caitlin and Cisco shouted in unison. Caitlin squeezed Cisco’s arm in warning and she addressed Lisa with a softer tone. “Honey, do not open that door. If she gets loose, she could grab H.R. and take him back to his world to be sentenced to death.”

Lisa looked Caitlin like she was nuts. “Is that supposed stop me or encourage me?” Lisa rolled her eyes and looked back at Cyndi. “Fine. What if we make this a challenge? If I win the challenge between the two of us, you will leave and forget all about finding H.R. Wells, and you will forget everything you know about Cisco Ramon.”

Cyndi’s lips curled in a wicked grin as she replied, “And when I win, I will take Wells back with me for judgment, and then I will come back here to train Cisco how to use his powers to their full potential, and you and your ice queen will not interfere.”

Lisa ran the tip of her tongue across her teeth and flashed her own smile. “Hand-to-hand combat, no weapons, and no portal-jumping. To the death.”

Cyndi nodded firmly, but Barry hastily cut in, “Not to the death, Lisa. We don’t do that on Team Flash, remember?”

Len’s sister grumbled, but she capitulated easily, if not gracefully. “Ugh, you are so boring, Bartholomew. I cannot for the life of me figure out what my big brother sees in you.” She sighed heavily and amended her offer, “Hand-to-hand combat, no weapons, and no portal-jumping until one of us taps out.” Under her breath, she added, “He didn’t say anything about blood.”

“Wait a minute! Just wait,” Cisco insisted, his hands held out toward both women. “Don’t I get a say in this? _Esc_ _úchame,_ Lisa _._ I don’t want you to get hurt. Just let me handle this. I can win the challenge for H.R.’s life, and Cyndi will leave our Earth and go back home. You’re not a meta, Lisa. You can’t win this fight. Just come stand over here by Caitlin, okay?”

Barry glanced at Len when his lover hissed through his teeth and cringed. “So much to learn,” Len murmured with a rueful shake of his head.

Barry looked back at the drama unfolding in time to see Lisa’s expressive eyes go flat and emotionless, sending a shiver of fear down Barry’s spine. That look in her eyes was the reason Barry still didn’t fully trust her. That was the look of a woman who held no compunction about taking a life if it suited her needs. Lisa was merciless and cunning, and to Barry, that made her far and away more dangerous than a metahuman who could play mind tricks on you.

Lisa narrowed her eyes and sneered, “That’s cute that you think you could win against her in a test of your powers." Her tone hardened when she added, "I love you, Cisco, but if you ever again try to insinuate that I am less than capable because I don’t have powers, I will wear your testicles for earrings. I’ve been taking care of myself from the time I could walk. Don’t you dare underestimate me because I am a regular human woman. Got it?”

Cisco’s face flooded with heat, and his expression was one of embarrassed anger. “I wasn’t trying to say that you’re not capable, Lisa. I am fully aware of exactly how lethal you can be, but that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want to see you hurt. I love you, and I think you can win the challenge, but I still don’t want you to do it.”

Caitlin gently gripped Cisco around the elbow and dragged him back to stand next to her. Even though she lowered her voice, Barry could still hear her say, “Cisco, you have to let her fight her own battles. We will always be there if she needs us, but right now is not that time. Just like I reminded her earlier, you have to love her and trust her. It goes both ways.”

Cisco searched Caitlin’s eyes before he met Lisa’s again. With a stiff nod, he said through gritted teeth, “Fine, but there will be rules. The challenge will take place in the training room in three hours at noon. We will all be there as witnesses, and Barry will step in if he deems it necessary to prevent serious injury. He’s the only one fast enough.”

Barry started at that news, but before he could object, Cyndi cut in. “Why would you have your boss act as the referee? Unless…” she trailed off with speculation in her eyes.

Caitlin punched Cisco hard in the arm for his slip of the tongue, and he cursed in Spanish as he realized his mistake. Barry ignored Len’s threatening growl and he calmly replied, “Yes, Cyndi, I’m The Flash. Do you accept the terms of the challenge?”

Cyndi laughed softly and shook her head with amusement. “I don’t know if Wells ever told you this or not, but your doppelganger on Earth-19 is a member of a famous acapella group called Pentatonix. Our resident speedster is a woman, though.” Her amusement faded and she grew serious once more. “Yes, Flash, I accept the terms of the challenge and you have my word that I will abide by them.”

Barry nodded in agreement. He crossed his arms and regarded the rogue bounty hunter sternly. “If we let you out there to freshen up and prepare, will you call off the search for H.R. until after the challenge?”

Barry ignored Len’s bruising grip on his arm and the shouted protest from Lisa and Caitlin. Cisco said nothing, but the stubborn set of his jaw paired with the guilt radiating from his eyes told Barry that Cisco wanted to let Cynthia Reynolds go free, but he was too afraid of losing one or both of his lovers to say so out loud.

Cyndi regained Barry’s attention by tracing an impatient cross over her chest. “I promise to behave myself, Flash. I’ll even send a report to my home world letting them know I’m safe, but that I am still searching for the suspect.” When Barry only raised an eyebrow to telegraph his disbelief, she added impatiently, “Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. We good now? I’d like to take a shower and get some clean clothes. I’ll be back here for the challenge at exactly 11:58 am. Until then, I am a free woman.”

“Agreed. You have my word we will abide by the rules and judge the contest fairly,” Barry assured her.

He stepped behind Lisa next to the sensor and slammed his palm down over it. He didn’t know what it was about Cynthia Reynolds, but he believed her. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the best judge of people's character, but he had a good feeling about the bounty hunter. She would be a useful ally against Savitar. The door slid open on Cyndi's cell, and Barry reached out to snatch Lisa who was already advancing on the dangerous meta. Lisa shrieked her outrage and kicked and clawed at Barry’s hold, but he did not let her go.

Cyndi walked by them slowly with a smirk on her face and said sweetly, “You might want to save your energy for the challenge, _fresa loca_. You wouldn’t want to break a heel on your precious Louboutin boots.”

Barry tightened his grip on the fiercely struggling woman in his arms as she hissed, “I’ll happily break one off in your eye socket and then go buy another pair to wear to your funeral.”

Cyndi smirked at her opponent before looking over her shoulder at Cisco. “I look forward to spending time with you, Cisco. I will teach you so many things.” And before anyone could react, she opened a portal and jumped out of sight.

Lisa surprised Barry by throwing her weight back into his body, and he instinctively dropped his arms to catch his balance. With the speed and agility of a metahuman, Lisa spun and pushed Barry up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Barry choked against the button pressing into his throat and blinked down into Lisa’s flaming blue eyes. She tightened her grip on his shirt and snarled, “You let her go? I could have taken her right then! Why did you stop me, Barry?”

Barry swallowed past the pressure on his Adam’s apple and held his up in a staying gesture to Len, Cisco, and Caitlin who were all closing in to help. He focused on Len’s sister and choked out, “Because she gave her word, and so did I. That has to mean something, Lisa. I think it means something to you, too.”

Lisa shoved Barry into the wall in a fit of pique, but her eyes were filling with tears that turned her irises the same shade as her brother’s. “I have to take her out, Barry. She’s going to try and take Cisco away from me. And if he goes with Cyndi back to her world to learn more about his abilities, then Caitlin will have no reason to stay with me. And then Savitar is going to kill my big brother, and I can’t live without him, Barry. Lenny will be dead, and I will be all alone.”

From his peripheral vision, Barry could tell that Len was keeping Cisco and Caitlin from interfering. This was between Barry and Lisa. With exaggerated slowness, Barry raised his hands and bracketed Lisa’s clenched fists gently in his own and eased her grip away from his shirt. Her anger melted swiftly and she collapsed against his chest to cry with hard, wrenching sobs. Barry held her tight and made soothing noises. “Hey, come on, Lisa. You’re never going to be alone again. You’re part of our family now, and we protect our own. I am not going to let Len die, Cisco is not going to leave you for Cynthia Reynolds, and Caitlin is not going desert you if Cisco is no longer in the picture. They love you, Lisa. _Both_ of them.”

She sniffled into his dress shirt and allowed Barry to comfort her by running his hands up and down her back. “I know they do, but in case you haven’t noticed, me and Lenny aren’t real good with the softer emotions. They were beat out of us at young age.” She grew quiet and Barry met Len’s somber gaze over her head. She whispered, “Please don’t let my brother die, Barry. He thinks I’m a better person than I am, but I’m afraid that I will kill you if he dies because of your enemy.”

Barry swallowed hard, but he tightened his arms around the broken princess in his arms. “It won’t come to that, Lisa. We are an unstoppable team, and we will keep Len safe. But, just for the record, if the future happens the way I saw it, I wouldn’t stop you.”

Lisa chuckled into the fold of his shirt and she left dark mascara smudges across his chest. She met his eyes and gifted him with the first sincere, honest smile he had ever received from the woman. Barry finally understood the allure of Lisa Snart, and he could not fault his friends for falling in love with her. She was brave and honest, brutal and soft at the same time. She was pretty amazing, and that astonished Barry to no end.

“You know, I really do like you, Barry. You’re good for Lenny. You anchor him and give him a purpose. We both needed that.” She straightened Barry’s shirt and patted him on the cheek gently. “Don’t make me kill you, okay? Help me save my brother.”

Barry pulled Lisa in and pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head. “You have my word,” he promised her solemnly before ushering her over to his hovering friends. “Go make things right and get ready. We’ll meet you back here in a few hours.”

Cisco and Caitlin swarmed Lisa and the three of them headed down the hall and out of sight. When he looked for Len, he found his lover rubbing his eyes wearily. Barry’s stomach fluttered at the sight of his love so vulnerable and in obvious emotional distress. Len was the strongest man Barry had ever known, but these past five months had taken a terrible toll on him.

Barry closed the distance between them and snuggled up to Len’s back to hug him from behind. “She’ll be fine, Len. I won’t let anything bad happen to her.”

Len sighed heavily and wrapped his arms over top of Barry’s circling his waist. “I know you will, Scarlet. You know she wasn’t joking about killing you, right?”

Barry closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Len’s broad shoulder. “Yep,” he confirmed readily. “Lisa and I understand each other perfectly.”

Len’s fingers tightened on Barry’s arms and he muttered, “That’s what I’m afraid of, Scarlet. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Told ya, right? Haha! I had so much fun writing this chapter. I love me some good old-fashioned soap operas, and this kinda reminded me of that. I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow, so I hope to have more soon! Have a wonderful weekend, my amazing friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains "implied" past physical abuse. There is some graphic violence in this chapter, too, so if these things are triggers for you, you may want to skip it. You can read the note at the end to find out who won the challenge!**

“Is it wrong that I feel honored to have two women fighting over me? I mean, I know one of them wants to take me to my death and all, but still! They are fighting each other to see who gets to keep me!” H.R. announced excitedly to the rest of the small crowd.

Barry rolled his eyes and wondered for the millionth time why he was risking so much to save the strange, new Wells from a death sentence. He hadn’t even planned to tell Wells about the challenge, but Len had insisted that the man be present since his very existence hung in the balance. Barry had reluctantly capitulated and told Wells what was happening. The man had been beside himself with anxiety, pride, fear, and anticipation for the past three hours, and Barry was ready to chuck the man through the first open portal himself.

“They’re not fighting over you, H.R.,” Cisco snapped as he gripped Caitlin’s hand tightly. His eyes were fixed on where Lisa was conferring quietly with Len while they waited for Cyndi to show. “You were only an afterthought in this whole thing. They’re fighting over me, and I really wish they wouldn’t.”

Caitlin’s mouth was pinched with worry and the irises of her eyes had lightened perceptively. Though her control over Killer Frost was complete, she still teetered on the edge from time-to-time during moments of high stress. She slid her body into Cisco’s for a close hug and said, “I don’t want her to do it, either, Cisco. This is important to her, though. She has to prove her worth to herself before she will ever believe that she is an equal partner in our relationship. You and I both already know that she is, but she still needs to convince herself. This is how she can do that.”

Barry and H.R. shared a look communicating their unease with eavesdropping on such personal revelations, but Cisco didn’t seem to care who was listening as he replied roughly, “I get it, Caity. After the past three hours, I can say that I finally understand why she’s doing this, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I hate this. I don’t want to watch someone hurting her or to see her hurting someone else. What if Lisa loses? What if she kills Cyndi before we can stop her? There has to be another way.”

Barry eased himself into the tense moment and placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m going to be right there, Cisco. I will not let either of them be seriously harmed, I promise you. I know you don’t like the thought of Lisa fighting this challenge, but you have to have faith in her. She needs you to root for her and believe that she can win. She needs you right now, man.”

Cisco nodded and eased out of Caitlin’s embrace to cross the room to his lover. Lisa looked up, and Barry witnessed the spark of pure pleasure that lit her face whenever she looked at him. Barry had seen that same look in Len’s eyes many times, so he recognized it in Lisa. She really did love Cisco, and that proof was enough for Barry to release all his doubts about her motives. Len left his sister in Cisco’s capable hands and resumed his place by Barry’s side.

Glancing down at his watch, Len said, “It’s 11:57am. She should be here any second.”

As if his words conjured her appearance, a portal shimmered into view and Cynthia Reynolds hopped down to the ground to land in a graceful crouch. The Latina beauty was dressed in black from head to toe. Her long, dark hair was braided tight to her head, and she wore a skin-tight suit of shiny black leather that provided no obvious handholds for an opponent. Her makeup was understated, but smoky, and her full lips gleamed with a shell pink gloss. She looked up from her crouch to meet Lisa’s gaze and offered a slow, toothy smile. “Oh, I have been looking forward to this. I’m gonna mess you up, _puta loca_.”

Lisa pushed away from Cisco’s restraining hands and stood proud and tall as she returned her opponent’s glare of contempt. She was dressed in a body suit of shimmering gold that left shockingly little to the imagination, but it was no ordinary item of clothing. Barry recognized the material as being the same durable Kevlar that Cisco had perfected for use in The Suit©. It appeared that Cisco had spent the last three hours cobbling together whatever protection for Lisa that he could in such a short time, and the thought made Barry’s heart melt into a puddle of goo. Cisco’s love and concern was also evident in the strange, glowing headband Lisa wore across the thick braid of hair that trailed down to her nape. Barry knew it had to be some type of neural disruptor, and he was grateful for Cisco’s foresight. Because while Cyndi had taken portal-jumping off the table, she hadn’t said anything about not using her other powers. Hopefully, Cisco’s device would level the playing field.

Lisa studied the glittering gold tips of her nails as if she were already over the whole thing. Her tone was decidedly bored when she drawled, “That’s what they all say, honey. It’s usually the last thing they say, too.”

Cynthia straightened up to her full height and looked Lisa up and down dismissively. “Cute outfit. Did you let your boyfriend pick it out?”

Lisa took a measured step closer to Cyndi while Cisco reluctantly moved away from the coming challenge. Lisa chuckled softly and ran a seductive hand along her hourglass curves. “Oh, yes. I even let him help me get dressed, though he’s usually better at taking my clothes off than putting them back on.”

Barry snickered behind his hand and Len could only shake his head as Cisco joined the rest of them behind the protective partition where they would observe the challenge. Barry watched as Lisa and Cyndi circled each other while they continued to toss out insults and taunts, but he was prepared to launch into action should it be necessary.

Cynthia adjusted the fit of her fingerless glove and called out, “Cisco, you gave her neural disruptors? I hardly call that fair. You’re starting to make me think that you don’t want me to win. I know better, though. I saw the desire in your eyes to learn more about your powers. I’m the only one that can give that to you.”

Before Cisco could frame a reply, Lisa took two swift steps and plowed her closed fist into Cyndi’s left cheek. The bounty hunter’s head snapped back and she stumbled before regaining her balance. She lifted her fingertips to gingerly probe the bleeding scrape across her cheekbone as she watched her opponent warily. Lisa shook her fist out, and Barry’s eyes caught a flash of silver. On the pointer finger of Lisa’s right hand was a familiar, thick-banded silver ring that was now stained with crimson blood.

Barry turned to Len with surprise and whispered, “That’s the ring you used to wear all the time. I thought you gave it to Mick Rory before you tried to sacrifice yourself at the Oculus?”

Len glanced at Barry from the corner of his eye and shrugged lightly. “He gave it back when I gifted him with his new heat gun, so I passed it on to Lisa. It looks good on her.”

Barry shook his head in disbelief and turned back to watch the challenge. Lisa’s blue eyes were gleaming with a crazy light as she sneered, “All’s fair in love and war, honey. And the only thing you’re going to be giving him is a last goodbye.” Without waiting for a reply, Lisa darted in for another attack.

This time, Cyndi was ready for her. The bounty hunter ducked and evaded another right hook, but the follow-up left to her stomach landed with a solid blow. Barry winced in sympathy right along with Cyndi as she doubled over in pain. Lisa didn’t pause in her attack, but Cyndi rallied in time to counter her. The challenge had commenced in earnest from that point on, and Barry’s body stayed taut in preparation to spring into a run.

The two women were well matched. Though Lisa’s style was more street brawl than kung fu, she landed more hits than she missed. Unfortunately, it appeared that Cynthia Reynolds _did_ know martial arts, and used her skills to land more than her fair share of kicks and punches to Lisa’s body. The mood behind the partition was varied and emotional. Cisco looked grim and pained with each blow, and Caitlin hid her eyes in his shoulder each time Lisa was slammed into a wall or was brought to her knees by well-placed blow to her legs. H.R.’s eyes were wide with fascination as he muttered under his breath, “Note to self: include a girl fight in next novel. Both violent and sexy at the same time.”

Barry spared a quick moment to check in with Len, and found his lover watching the challenge with evident pride shining in his eyes. Len had no doubt that Lisa would be victorious, and from the way things were going, it seemed that he had just cause. When Barry’s eyes landed back on the combatants, he found the two women locked in a dangerous position. Cyndi was on her knees with Lisa crouching behind her while applying a chokehold to the bounty hunter’s throat. Cyndi’s fingernails raked and clawed at Lisa’s protected arm, and terrible choking noises emerged from her throat.

Before Barry could interfere, Lisa snarled, “Yield, bitch, or I will snap your neck like a twig.”

Cyndi choked out a laugh as blood-tinged bubbles popped across her lips. She wasn’t yielding.

Suddenly, the door to the training room slammed open, and an older man stormed across the room toward the two challengers. His face was fearsome in its anger, and he pointed a thick finger at Lisa who had frozen in horror. The man roared, “Lisa! What did I tell you about getting in trouble at school, eh? We don’t need anyone sniffin’ around asking questions. If you love fighting so much, how about I give you one?”

“What the fuck?” Barry breathed as Lewis Snart, Len and Lisa’s father, hovered threateningly over the terrified woman. “Why aren’t the neural disruptors working?”

Cisco checked the readout from his tablet and lowered his eyebrows in confusion. “They are working perfectly. Cyndi shouldn’t be able to manipulate Lisa through reading her fears.”

Caitlin was looking past Barry when she blurted, “She’s not reading Lisa’s fears, you guys. She’s reading _his_.”

Barry followed Caitlin’s line of sight to where Len was trembling with his cold gun in the palm of his hand. His face had drained of all color, and his chest rose and fell with panicked breaths. “No, I killed you, you son of a bitch. I promised her you would never hurt her again,” Len muttered as the cold gun whined with charge.

They all watched as Lewis Snart reared back to land a blow across Lisa’s cheek, but she stumbled back with a cry of terror before it could land, releasing her hold on Cyndi in her haste to back away. Barry grabbed ahold of Len as his lover tried to charge to his sister’s rescue, and it was a battle to keep Len from breaking free. Barry struggled to hold on to the snarling, rabid man in his embrace, and Barry snapped, “Len! It’s not real! Lewis is dead. I saw you kill him! He can’t hurt her, Len. It’s just an illusion. She can fight this off!”

Len stopped fighting to get free, but his breathing was still labored. He shook his head and closed his eyes before he said through gritted teeth, “She’s using my fear against Lisa. I hope she lives to regret it.”

As Lisa scuttled away from the advancing illusion of her father, Cyndi was planning her offensive attack. Using Lisa’s distraction, she crept around the perimeter until she had Lisa in her sights. As the illusion of Lewis pulled back a meaty fist in preparation to punch the cowering Lisa, Cyndi spun a leg to land a powerful kick to Lisa’s skull.

H.R. screamed like a little girl, Barry sucked in a shocked breath, and Len grunted as if he could feel the blows himself.

“LISA!” Caitlin cried out a desperate warning on an exhale of frost as her irises faded to white and her hair turned platinum.

Cisco, torn between Lisa’s impending defeat and the rising tide of Killer Frost, grasped on to Caitlin’s shoulders and looked to Barry with desperation in his dark brown eyes. “Do something, Barry!”

Barry prepared to speed to Lisa’s side, but a bruising grip on his elbow stayed him. He looked in shock to Len whose mouth was set in a grim line. “Not yet,” he bit out, his pale blue eyes glued on his sister.

As the phantom punch from her father ghosted through her cheek, Lisa closed her eyes and whirled to catch Cyndi’s ankle before it could land against Lisa’s temple. With a scream of anger and defiance, she pulled Cyndi off balance, drove her to the ground, and straddled the bounty hunter. Her eyes were wild and rolling and her entire body moved with each ragged breath that sawed in and out of her lungs as she wrapped her hands around Cyndi’s throat and _squeezed_.

Cyndi’s eyes bugged and she clawed at Lisa’s hands until blood caused them to slip away ineffectually as she gasped for breath. All semblance of sanity was gone from the raving madwoman on top of her as Lisa snarled and spit with fury. “You _dare_ use him against me? Do you think I haven’t suffered those nightmares every night of my life? I told you! I face him and defeat him every single day. He will never touch me again, and I will kill anyone who tries to tell me otherwise!”

Cyndi’s face was turning dark red and her hands dropped to the ground as she grew weak beneath Lisa’s wrath. As Lisa’s knuckles turned white from the strain of her grip, Cyndi’s hand slapped against the ground three times. “Now! Go now!” Len shouted, giving Barry an encouraging shove.

Barry raced over to the women and dragged Lisa backward off of the bounty hunter. Holding on to the raving young woman was like trying to hold onto a slippery eel, but Barry had the speed force on his side in order to contain her. Cynthia was gagging and coughing as she pulled deep breaths into her starving lungs while Len bent down to help her to her feet.

Lisa was still raging and trying to break loose from Barry’s hold, so he began to talk. “You did it, Lisa! You already won. The fight is over, and you _won_. Come on, Leese! Knock it off! Get ahold of yourself! Caitlin needs you!”

That was what did the trick. Like a switch flipping from Crazy to Sane, Lisa stopped fighting and looked up into Barry’s face with concern. “What’s wrong with my honey-bunny?” Her eyes followed Barry’s gaze where he watched Cisco try to talk Caitlin back from the edge. Caitlin was out of the danger zone since Barry could see her irises darkening, but it was enough to send Lisa into fight mode again. “Let me go, Red! Caity needs me!”

Barry sighed wearily and released Lisa so she could run across the room to help Cisco bring Caitlin back under control. Barry could see H.R. hovering ineffectually around the trio offering useless advice, and finally breathed a sigh of relief. It was all over, and everyone was still alive and uninjured. Mostly.

Barry raced to the kitchen and then sped back to the training room in under two seconds and handed Cyndi a cold bottle of water. She accepted it gratefully and chugged it down as Len supported her shoulders with his arm.

Barry checked her over anxiously, but all he saw were mild abrasions, broken fingernails, and swelling bruises on the exposed skin of her face. Her left eye was beginning to swell shut from Lisa’s first sucker punch, and her bottom lip was busted and oozing blood. All in all, she looked much better than Barry had feared, but not as good as Barry had hoped. “How are you doing, Cyndi? Do you want us to take you up to the medical bay?” Barry offered, concern evident in his tone.

Cyndi offered a half-smile, but winced before she could complete it. She shifted her footing away from Len, and he dropped his arm to take a step back so she could stand on her own. She held the cold plastic bottle to her forehead and replied with a scratchy voice, “Nah, I’ll be fine. It’s nothing I haven’t handled before.” She cut her eyes over to where H.R. was helping a recovered Caitlin apply first aid to Lisa’s injuries while Cisco held her in his lap. “Harrison Wells is now your responsibility. But I warn you, he can never go back to Earth-19. For all intents and purposes, he is dead. At least, that’s what my official report is going to read.”

Barry sighed in relief. Even though H.R. was annoying, he was still a valuable member of Team Flash. “That’s good to know, Cyndi. We’ll make sure he has no contact with his home world.”

Len had been largely quiet during their exchange, but he interjected to say, “I don’t suppose you would consider staying a few days? I believe I could talk my sister into seeing the advantages of your instructing Cisco in the use of his powers.”

Cyndi began to laugh, but it ended in a groan as she held her midsection. “Oh, no. Uh-uh. If I stay any longer, I’ll be in some serious danger, and you would all regret asking me to stay.”

“Why’s that?” Barry asked, confusion coloring his tone. “Lisa may be a little aggressive, but we won’t let her hurt you. Again,” he added sheepishly.

Cyndi’s chocolate gaze was glued on the scene behind Barry’s back as she answered absently, “Because now I’m hooked. Now that I’ve had a taste, I will never stop trying to come between them. When I want someone like this, I will not rest until I have made them mine.”

Barry was shocked speechless, but Len had no such problem. “What is it about that mouthy little snot that has beautiful women falling all over themselves?” He looked to Barry and added, “I know he’s your friend, Scarlet, but I just don’t get it. He’s like a rabid Chihuahua.”

“Not him,” Cyndi cut off Len’s tirade with a withering glance. “I was telling the truth about being interested in Cisco’s powers, but I was just flirting with him to try to get out of my cell. No, the only one that has captured my full attention is _her_.”

Barry glanced over to where Lisa had her leg propped up on Cisco’s shoulder. He was running his palm along her thigh while Caitlin wrapped an ACE bandage around Lisa’s swollen ankle. Lisa’s eyes crinkled with her smile and she threw her head back to laugh when Cisco pretended to bite the inside of her thigh. A lightbulb went off over Barry’s head, and he blurted out, “Lisa?! You’re crushing on Lisa? She just tried to kill you!”

Len nodded as if this revelation made much more sense than what he had thought, and Cyndi sighed with longing. “Family curse,” she explained briefly. “ _Mam_ _á_ always said the women in our family fall for the crazy ones. And that one over there? She’s my kind of crazy.” She glanced over at Len and tacked on, “No offense, buddy.”

Len shrugged and replied lightly, “None taken. She would be the first to admit it.”

Barry shook off the strange turn this conversation had taken and got back to the heart of the matter. “Okay, if you can’t stay to help Cisco, is there anyone else you could send to train him? Maybe a dude this time, though,” Barry added hastily.

Cyndi waved her hand and a portal shimmered into sight. She limped over to the rift, but paused to look over her shoulder at Barry. “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do for him. I wasn’t lying when I said that he had a lot of power. He needs someone to help direct it, or he could accidentally kill himself or others.” She paused to glance wistfully at Lisa being led from the room by her two lovers, and sighed. “I’ll have the Council send a man. A really old, unattractive man.” And with a wink and wave, Cynthia Reynolds disappeared.

“Damn,” Len cursed softly. “I wish we could have talked her into staying. She could have been useful for when Savitar showed back up.”

Barry pulled the cowl of his suit down to hang behind his neck and rubbed his face. “Yeah, don’t think I hadn’t thought of that, too, but there’s no way we can risk having Cyndi around Lisa and Cisco together. She’s right. We would have all regretted asking her to stay.”

Len strolled over and casually threw his arm around Barry’s waist as they made their way to the lift. “Come on, let’s go check on our champion and see the extent of her injuries.”

Barry laughed softly and leaned into Len’s embrace and replied, “I’m sure she’s being doted on by Dr. Snow as we speak while H.R. gives her unnecessary commentary. Speaking of which, I guess we have to break the news to him that he can never return to Earth-19.”

Len pushed the button to open the elevator to the main labs and ushered Barry inside. “Let me do it. I would love the chance to tell the fake Wells of his death.”

Barry crowded Len into the corner of the enclosed elevator and leaned in to steal a rough kiss. He pulled back long enough to whisper, “Anything you want. Never let it be said that I don’t spoil you, baby.”

Len grinned at having his own words turned around on him, and pulled Barry in by the hips. He nipped and sucked at Barry’s bottom lip before murmuring, “Oh, you do, Scarlet. You certainly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BAMF Lisa Snart for the win! Woo hoo! I love that girl. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it, too. I'll be back with more soon, my friends! I hope you all have a wonderful week with your Valentines and Galentines. I will be gorging on discounted chocolate as I work on the next chapter. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Big action ahead! Things are heating up and my imagination is going wild with ideas. Now that the muse has finally whispered in my ear, I think the rest of the story will likely progress a little faster. Enjoy the ride, guys! I know I am!**

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Barry muttered for the millionth time as he smiled and shook hands with yet another city councilman.

It was the Friday evening after the challenge for Cisco. Barry and Len were dressed in their formal wear as they greeted the richest and most influential people in the state. It had been Len’s idea to host a black-tie gala as a prelude to the grand opening of the Labs. The doors wouldn’t officially open to the public until the following Monday, but citizens with enough money could buy a ticket to the exclusive event. It was also Caitlin’s opportunity to launch the non-profit charity for victims of paranormal crime. Any politician worth their salt would want to be there, especially since Len had invited the press.

Len’s hand was hot against the small of Barry’s back as he leaned in to reply, “Barry, the governor himself will be at this event tonight along with two Congressmen, a handful of mayors, and countless other government officials and business owners. That can only mean good things for S.T.A.R. Labs’ future.”

Barry sighed wearily and tugged on his black bow tie. There was finally a lull in new arrivals, and most of the guests had already been shown to their tables. Caitlin and Lisa had gone all out for the event, and had turned the cavernous open lobby into a dining room with a dozen large, round tables. Cisco had helped design and install the small stage where they would be able to address the attendees, and Barry was expected to give a speech. Thankfully, Len and Kimi Sato had helped him write it, so all he had to do was to read it off his cards. He would still rather pick a fight with King Shark than to get up in front of all those people and read it.

Not only did he loathe events such as these, but Barry had too many other things to worry about. When Joe had arrived at the gala, he had pulled Barry aside to tell him that Cecile had accepted a plea bargain from Jared Morillo late that afternoon. There would no longer be a trial, even after all the publicity and hype surrounding the event. Barry didn’t know what this meant in terms of their efforts to change the future, but he was smart enough not to get his hopes up. The bad feeling in his gut was still there, and Barry knew better than to ignore his instincts.

Barry snagged a flute of champagne off the tray of a passing server and brought it to his lips to toss it back. It didn’t do shit for his nerves, but the familiarity of the action was comforting at least. And so was the sight of the newest arrivals who were also familiar, and welcome, to Barry. Felicity Smoak was stunning in a tight, candy red dress that hugged her hourglass curves until coming to a stop mid-thigh. Her 3-inch heels and lipstick matched the hue of her dress, and her blonde tresses were wavy and cascaded around her heart-shaped face. She was simply beautiful.

Her hand was tucked into the crook of Oliver Queen’s arm as he bent at the waist to whisper something into her ear. He could have stepped off the cover of a men’s fashion magazine with his tailored, Armani suit and his golden, All-American good looks. Barry’s stomach flipped as he watched his friends come closer. This would be the first time that Barry would be introducing Len to Team Arrow, and he didn’t like the idea of lying to his allies and friends about the man who meant everything to him. Logically, he knew it was safer for Len to keep his secret, but that didn’t stop him from feeling guilty. He respected the hell out of Oliver Queen, and he owed the man his life. At the very least, he owed Oliver the truth, but he just couldn’t risk Len’s safety.

Len’s hand twitched against Barry’s back as Felicity trotted across the last few feet of open space between them. “Barry! Oh, my God! Look at this place! I mean, I know I’ve been here a dozen times or more, but this is just amazing!” Felicity gushed as she pulled Barry in for an enthusiastic hug.

With a pleased grin on his face, he pulled back and replied humbly, “Yeah, it’s pretty great, right? Wait until you take the interactive tour. I have to admit that Cisco and H.R. pimped it out.”

Oliver reached out his hand, and Barry automatically shook it. Oliver’s smile looked forced, but his tone was sincere when he added, “Congratulations, Barry. You and your team are doing a good thing for Central City. Too bad Star City’s resident hero isn’t as widely celebrated, or we would look into doing the same thing.”

Barry laughed as he stepped back so that he and Len were side-by-side once more. “Uh, guys, I want you to meet Len Coldiron. Len, these are my good friends, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity gave Len a dazzling smile and offered her hand. Len obligingly lifted it to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles. “Miss Smoak, it a pleasure to meet you in person at last. You are easily the most beautiful woman in the room.”

Felicity blushed and slapped at Len’s arm with her clutch. “Oh, you! No wonder Barry is so smitten with you. And please, call me ‘Felicity’,” she directed him indulgently.

Len tipped his head in agreement with a wry grin, but Barry didn’t relax yet. He still had to pass muster with Oliver, and that made Barry very nervous. Both Len and Oliver extended their arms in unison to clasp hands in a bruising shake.

Oliver watched Len a little too closely for Barry’s liking, but his tone was friendly when he said, “Mr. Coldiron, we’ve heard so much about you. It’s a pleasure to finally put a face with the name.”

Len returned Oliver’s shake before dropping his hand so he could use it to pull Barry into his side. “Likewise,” Len drawled with that spark of devilment in his tone that Barry both dreaded and adored. “I must say, I pictured you being much older and with a longer beard. I’d heard you lost your left arm, too. Must have been a different Oliver Queen.”

Barry could feel the blood leaving his face and he hastened to diffuse the situation. “Thank you both so much for coming tonight. Caitlin put you both at the front table with the rest of us,” he babbled as he indicated the table closest to the stage.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she tugged Barry down to her level. She leaned in to place her lips next to Barry’s ear and whispered, “It’s okay, Barry. We know who he really is and we will keep his secret. We’re all on the same side now.” She released Barry and none-too-gently grasped Oliver’s elbow and began to haul him after her as she led them toward their table where Caitlin and Cisco were waving them in.

Barry’s mouth hung open, but words refused to form on his lips. He spun on Len and raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Len, they know who you are!”

Len nodded calmly and began to lead Barry on a circuitous loop of the room. “Of course they do. I met with them several months ago to explain everything. They are your greatest allies and friends. There should be no secrets between us.”

Barry shot him a dirty look and huffed, “Seriously? You never thought to mention any of this to me? God, Len! I feel like such an asshole! I was going to lie to them, and it made me feel like shit. If you had told me this back when it happened, I wouldn’t have been dreading this moment for months.”

Len tugged Barry into the public restroom in the cavernous lobby and locked the door behind them. Thankfully, the room was empty since it was still early in the evening’s festivities. He pushed Barry up against the closed door and braced his arms at each side of Barry’s head. “I swear that I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret from you, Scarlet. I honestly forgot to tell you. These past five months have been pretty busy, you know.”

Barry’s heart began to race inside his chest. Even after all this time, Len made him breathless and weak just by being near. He steeled his spine and lifted his chin to demand, “Too busy to ever once mention that spoke with Oliver and Felicity? How did that even happen? Did you go to Star City while you were gone on one of your ‘business’ trips?”

Len ran the tip of his nose up the column of Barry’s throat and murmured, “Don’t be mad, Scarlet. I thought you would want your friends to know the truth, so I took it upon myself to explain the situation to them. That way, should things in Central City go south, they will have all the information they need to help you.”

Barry closed his eyes against the hypnotic spell of Len’s lips charting a path along his throat to his ear. “Damn it, Len! Stop trying to distract me. You only told Oliver who you are because you think you’re going to die. What did you ask him to do?”

Len’s teeth worried at Barry’s earlobe before he replied, “I only asked him to have his team on standby in case you needed help. That’s all. I was just trying to protect you.”

Barry wilted under Len’s confession and he finally allowed his hands to burrow under Len’s dress coat so Barry could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt. Barry turned his head until their lips hovered a breath apart and breathed, “Len, I love you, but you have to stop plotting behind my back. I’m not a child that needs to be sheltered. We’re a team, and that means that we have to tell each other everything, okay?”

Len’s brilliant blue eyes sparkled beneath long eyelashes as he replied, “You’re right, Scarlet. It won’t happen again. We’re a team and we will work together from now on. Will you kiss me now?”

Barry answered by sinking into the soft, hot depths of Len’s mouth. God, nothing was more divine than the taste of Len on Barry’s tongue. Every time their lips touched, it was just as powerful and all-consuming as the first time. Len’s body molded into Barry’s until they were both pressed against the bathroom door, and their hips met with the brush of steel against steel. Barry hummed deep his throat and plunged his tongue deep into the recesses of Len’s mouth as he calculated in his head how long it would take to fuck before someone came looking for them.

Before he could come up with an estimate, the door handle jiggled against his back. A familiar voice hissed loudly through the crack, “Barry, for God’s sake! Quit groping your boyfriend and get your ass out here. This is your party, and people are looking for you!”

Barry reluctantly pulled away from Len’s lips and rested his forehead against his lover’s as the same person began pounding on the door. “I think we have to open the door now,” Barry sighed heavily.

Len shot an aggrieved glare at the door and peeled himself away from Barry’s body. He adjusted his coat to hide his erection and waved negligently toward the door that their interrupter was still pounding on furiously. Barry made his own adjustments to his suit and turned to unlock the door and open it. Iris West stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping the floor in impatience. She was a vision of loveliness in her pale pink cocktail dress and sparkling heels, but her expression was turned upside down with her frown.

“Iris, have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?” Barry asked innocently as he straightened his bow tie.

Iris glanced over Barry’s shoulder until she sighted Len. “Yeah, you told me that when we got here half an hour ago. Dad is looking for you. They’ve already served dinner, and he said it was almost time to start the presentation. Sorry, but there’s no time for you and Len to have a sword fight.”

Barry heard Len snort derisively behind him, but Barry offered Iris a bright smile. “Don’t be ridiculous, Shorty. We were just talking. We’ll be right out.”

Iris glanced meaningfully down at Barry’s crotch and raised an eyebrow. “Mmm-hmm, if you say so,” she replied drily, completely unconvinced. “Cisco’s getting ready to take the stage, and then Caitlin, and you’re on after her, so get your asses out here.”

Before Barry could respond, Iris spun on her heel and gracefully made her way back to their table where Wally, Joe, Cecile, Oliver, Felicity, and Iris’s editor/boyfriend, Scott Evans, were waiting on them to join them. Since neither H.R. nor Lisa could be seen in a roomful of police captains and district attorneys, they remained in the main labs to watch the proceedings on the security cameras. Lisa had lamented not being able to wear her new party dress, but she had finally agreed that the swollen black eye and crutches would have detracted from her ethereal beauty and had reluctantly agreed to stay hidden with the fake Wells.

Len’s tone was decidedly pissy when he drawled, “You would think having a boyfriend of her own would have mellowed her out by now, but I’m still not seeing it.”

Barry chuckled and held the door wide for Len to step out into the lobby. “Oh, she’s great with me. Our relationship is back to familiar ground, so I guess it’s just you.”

Len waited for Barry to fall into step with him as they navigated through the crowded tables to take their seats. His hard gaze was trained on the back of Iris’s head as he replied drily, “Lucky me.”

No sooner had they taken their seats than Cisco took the stage to address the crowd. He looked sophisticated and handsome in his fitted suit with his hair pulled back at the nape and he exuded confidence as he gripped the podium and began to speak. He welcomed their guests with a joke, and the crowd laughed obligingly. Cisco explained their quest to bring S.T.A.R. Laboratories back to the forefront of scientific breakthroughs while fostering a relationship with the public. He expounded on their commitment to keep the community safe by working with local police to keep them equipped against supernatural humans bent on criminal activity, and by providing education and support to those individuals affected by the particle accelerator blast.

His speech went off wonderfully, and he introduced Caitlin to the stage. She was stunning in her navy cocktail dress and silver heels, and her platinum hair was pulled up into an elegant up-do. Caitlin introduced their new charity aptly named “Central City’s Heroes” to the appreciative crowd, and Barry’s chest swelled with pride at what he and his friends had been able to accomplish together with Len’s help. Caitlin explained how they were able to obtain the trademark for The Flash, with his blessing, and that 100% of the profits from merchandise would be deposited directly into the charity’s account. Caitlin went on to outline how the charity would be directly helping victims of supernatural violence while also offering a safe haven, training, and guidance to any meta or supe in the community.

“S.T.A.R. Laboratories is here for every member of our community, because everyone has the capacity to be Central City’s Heroes,” Caitlin finished her speech with confidence. Her skin glowed under the spotlights and her face was lit from within by her happiness.

After the crowd’s cheering and clapping died down, she added, “And now, I would like to present the new owner of S.T.A.R. Laboratories. Not only is he my boss, but he’s also my best friend. It is my pleasure to introduce, Barry Allen!”

The small crowd of people clapped loudly, and Barry rose to his feet to take the stage. He paused to give Caitlin an affectionate hug and kiss on the cheek before he continued to the microphone. His nerves were jumpy and the speed force began to cycle in agitation. He hated public speaking. “Thank you, everyone. Thank all of you for attending our grand opening gala benefiting Central City’s Heroes.” He smiled and looked out across the room as he waited for the applause to die down. “I know that S.T.A.R. Labs has a long way to go in earning back the trust and support from the community, but under new direction and management, I am confident that we can all work together toward the common goal of keeping our city safe for everyone.”

Again, applause broke out across the tables full of government officials, prominent business owners, and representatives from the city. Barry’s confidence grew as he continued to speak about the future of their city and how they could all work together to protect their citizens. The speech went really well, and Barry had forgotten his nerves as he spoke passionately about team work and commitment to protecting their city as one.

As Barry glanced up from his final index card, a disturbance off to the left of the tables caught his attention. With dawning horror, he watched as a portal opened up and Savitar jumped through to land on the floor. Dangling from his clawed hand was Cynthia Reynolds. Barry prayed to any deity available that the bounty hunter was still alive, because she was unresponsive and bleeding.

Barry covered the microphone with his hand and called down to his table, “Len, Oliver! You guys need to evacuate these people. Now!”

Len stood to his feet and glanced over at where Cyndi dangled from the speed god’s hand. His blue eyes widened, and he yelled out loudly, “Everyone, remain calm and immediately head for the exit to right of the lobby.”

The sounds of chairs scraping across tile and exclamations of shock echoed throughout the lobby as Joe drew his gun while Oliver and Felicity began ushering and corralling confused and scared guests toward the doors that led to the interactive tour. Barry could only imagine what everyone would be seeing, because none of them could see the monster holding Cyndi’s limp body except for him and Wally. Barry met Len’s bright gaze and read his mouthed command of _“Go!”_

He and Wally both took off in unison and were back in two seconds flat dressed as The Flash and Kid Flash. Joe, Len, Cisco, and Caitlin all struck a defensive stance between the speed god and the door to the innocent crowd, but Iris and Scott took cover behind the stage, both of them refusing to leave.

Barry took the lead with Wally at the ready by his side, and called out, “Let her go, Savitar. You’re here for me, so come and get me.”

The speed god’s laughter sounded like sheets of metal being ripped in half. “I’m done with the useless Bender. You can have her back,” he growled.

Savitar tossed Cyndi’s limp body through the air, and Wally disappeared in a flash of orange lightning. He reappeared mere seconds later behind the stage where he cradled Cyndi’s bloodied and bruised body in his arms.

“What did you do to her?” Barry demanded angrily. Cyndi had looked rough when she left three days ago, but now she looked even worse.

Savitar’s eyes glowed with blue hellfire as he snarled, “She was misfortunate enough to come across the Brahmastra while traveling through the multiverse. Apparently, she was already injured and weakened when she decided to take a short cut through the Speed Force. It took very little convincing to get her to open it and free me. I used her vibe ability to escape the speed force, but when I tried to force her to bring me here, she…resisted.”

Barry clenched his jaw so hard he thought it would crack. “What do you want, Savitar? If you’re here for me, you’ll have to catch me first.”

Savitar’s nasty laughter made the hairs on Barry’s arms stand on end. “I won’t have to chase you, Flash. You will come running to me before the night is through.”

Before Barry could reply, Savitar turned and was gone in a burst of blue lightning.

Everyone erupted into a flurry of activity all at once. Caitlin ran to Cyndi’s side and began checking her vitals as Wally held her carefully in his arms. Iris and Scott were both on their phones talking with clipped, rapid words as Cisco monitored the security systems to ensure that Savitar hadn’t infiltrated anywhere else in the Labs. After giving Wally the all-clear, Caitlin and Wally left with Cyndi for the medical bay. Barry knew that she would receive the best care from Caitlin, because now the bounty hunter was a patient, and Caitlin was a doctor.

Joe ran outside to meet the arriving emergency crews and to help lead the guests out of the building, and Len, Barry, Oliver, and Felicity met in the middle to exchange hurried conversation.

“What’s going on, Barry?” Oliver demanded in low tones. “What just happened here?”

Barry explained, “That was Savitar, the speed god. He escaped his prison in the Speed Force by luring Cyndi in and having her open the Brahmastra to free him.”

Oliver and Felicity traded loaded glances and Len asked, “Where did he go? Did he give any clues about what he was going to do?”

Barry shook his head. “No, he only made a vague threat and then disappeared. I have no idea where he could be right now.”

Felicity reached out to squeeze Barry’s arm and said, “We need to get up to the main lab and check on your friend. Cisco and I can monitor all the normal channels to see if we can locate him.”

Barry nodded, and Felicity trotted off in her heels to follow Cisco behind the security door. Scott was still on the phone as he made his way outside to join the chaotic aftermath of the ruined gala. Through the glass doors of the lobby, Barry could see police and emergency responders tending to the terrified crowd as the governor was escorted to his vehicle by armed guards. This was not how Barry had planned for the grand opening of S.T.A.R. Labs to go.

Oliver watched the elevator doors close safely behind Felicity before he turned back to them to say, “It’s a good thing I never travel to Central City without my equipment. I’ll meet you both back in the main labs shortly.” With a nod to them both, Oliver Queen slipped into the crowd and disappeared into the night.

Len’s grip was firm on Barry’s elbow and his tone was tense when he said, “I’m going out there tonight to help, Barry. I know you don’t want me to risk it, but things have changed.”

Barry shook his head in denial. “No! No, Len. It’s too dangerous. We can’t risk it. Nothing about that has changed.”

Len’s eyes were hard as chipped ice as he pinned Barry to the spot and snapped, “Everything has changed, Scarlet. Sharing the speed force with you must have changed something inside of me, because for the first time, I saw Savitar tonight. If I can see him, I can fight him with you.”

Barry staggered under the weight of the news. With sickening clarity, Barry could see how the night was going to end. Everything they had done to prepare and try to change the timeline had only helped to cement it into place. Sharing the speed force with Len wasn’t going to save his life; instead, it was going to cause his death by giving him false confidence. Len couldn’t defend himself against the speed god, and Savitar could move faster than Len could pull a trigger. Len was going to die tonight, and it would all be Barry’s fault.

Barry felt sick with realization. He couldn’t let that happen. He would protect Len no matter the cost. Even if it cost Len’s trust in him. Mind made up, Barry replied softly, “No, Len. You can’t.”

With a flicker of orange lightning, Barry grabbed on to Len and ran. In only seconds, he had Len locked inside the same cell that Cyndi had occupied only days earlier. He placed his palm on the sensor and closed the door so that his love was held prisoner inside it. Len’s shock faded quickly and a snarl of anger ripped from his throat as he brought his clenched fist down against the glass.

“Barry! Open this door right now. Don’t do this to me. You know how I feel about being locked up against my will, Scarlet,” Len warned him threateningly.

Barry blinked back the tears of shame that pricked at his eyes and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Len. I am so sorry to do this to you, but I can’t let you get hurt. I would rather you hate me and be alive than I would to have you love me and die in front of me.”

Len’s expression was cold and frozen into familiar lines of scorn. “You said we needed to be a team and to work together. Locking me up is the not the answer.” When Barry didn’t budge or open the door, Len pounded against the thick door and said bitterly, “I never thought you would betray me like this, Barry. I thought you trusted me.”

Barry swallowed past the lump in his throat and choked out, “I do trust you, Len. It’s Savitar that I don’t trust, and I won’t let him take you away from me. I’m sorry, but this is the only way I can keep you safe.”

Without another word, Barry turned his back on his lover and sped away as Len called out for him to come back. He knew that Len may never forgive him for the betrayal, but Barry could live that. What he couldn’t live without was Len himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barry! How could you! I'll be writing on the next chapter during my lazy Sunday at home, so hopefully there will be another chapter very soon! Have a wonderful weekend, friends, and I hope to hear from you soon. And now, I will leave you with a quote from one of my favorite actresses:
> 
> "The only way we will survive is by being kind." -Amy Poehler
> 
> I believe it! Spread kindness, my friends! Peace out!**


	10. Len's POV:  Rise of Captain Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a quick chapter from Len's POV! Didn't want you all to worry about our guy!**

LEN’S POV

 

Len paced back and forth across the small confines of his prison and cursed a blue streak. How had he not seen this coming? Out of all the planning he had done over the past five months, he had never once thought of this outcome. To be completely honest, he was angrier with himself than he was with Barry. He should have realized that Barry’s fear for Len’s safety would result in something like this, but Len had foolishly thought that Barry trusted him enough to help him. Savitar was a powerful enemy, and Barry may very well get himself killed if he tried to take on the speed god by himself.

Len shivered as he recalled his first glimpse of the metallic speedster. Savitar was huge, close to ten feet tall, and covered in some type of silver armor that seemed almost alive and a part of the man. That’s what Savitar really was, a man, and Len would not forget it. It didn’t matter how strong, fast, or deadly their enemy may be. He was still just another man beneath that costume, and that meant that he could be destroyed. All Len had to do was get out of this prison, and he could prove it to all of them.

Len rested his forehead against the thick glass of his prison and closed his eyes. His heart was racing, beads of sweat popped out across his brow and above his lip, and his breaths were coming a little too quickly for his liking. The beast that had lived inside him for years was agitated and pacing behind that thick wall of ice that kept it in its cage. The beast could not be allowed to escape at any cost. Len did very bad things when the beast escaped.

He could feel his anxiety ratcheting higher as the walls began closing in on him. The cell was too small, too cut off from freedom and outside, and it was just getting smaller and smaller. It was going to crush him, cut off his air, and he was going to suffocate and die in this cell all alone. His fingernails scrabbled against the glass and he began to pound against the glass and his voice strained as he yelled for Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, anyone, _God damn it, anyone!_ , someone had to come and open the fucking door before he lost his mind. The beast was clawing, shredding the ice of his control under its wicked claws, and Len was going to kill someone as soon as he got out of this prison. Someone was going to die for trying to lock him up again. Barry was going to _pay_ for betraying him like this.

Len sucked in a harsh breath and forced himself to let it out slowly. He banged his head against the glass until he could feel it echoing through his brain, and growled, “This isn’t you anymore, Len. Chill the fuck out!”

“I agree. You need to chill the fuck out, fruit loops,” a feminine voice retorted grumpily. “I was watching you through the monitors, and you were losing your shit in there.”

Len jerked his head up and let out a weak bark of laughter. Lisa, his wonderful, loyal sister, was standing right there in front of him. She was dressed in comfortable gray yoga pants and a scandalously tight pink tee. She was balanced on a pair of crutches and her right ankle was bandaged. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, and her face was makeup free and covered in bruises and swelling from her fight with Cyndi. Her petite frame was weighted down further by a huge black backpack that pulled her shoulders back with its weight, and her expression was cranky and petulant. She had never been more beautiful to Len in his life.

“Lisa! How did you know I was in here?” Len asked with obvious relief as she hobbled over to the sensor panel on the wall.

Lisa growled and struggled with the crutches until she was able to slap her palm over the reader. With a hydraulic _swish_ , the door to his cell opened up and Len made short work of exiting the prison and rushing to his sister’s side.

“Because I knew it was going to happen, you idiot. How did you not see this coming, Lenny?” Lisa groused as she suffered Len’s grateful hug with a wince.

Len released his sister and automatically reached out to relieve her of her burden. He carefully slid the straps down her shoulders while she teetered on her crutches as he said, “Alas, for I am still mortal and make mistakes,” he admitted lightly.

He hefted the bag in his hand and Lisa said, “That’s all your gear. It took me a few minutes to round it up and get down here. As you can see, I’m not moving as fast these days.”

Len opened the bag and found a change of clothes, boots, his parka, goggles, and cold gun. “Seriously, how did you know this was going to happen, Lisa?” he asked as he dropped the pack and began pulling all the items out.

She huffed a breath and replied, “I was watching everything from the monitors, Lenny. As soon as I realized that Savitar was back, I knew that Barry would freak out and do something stupid. Me and him are a lot alike in that respect. I was watching you two after the attack, and when you disappeared from the lobby, I knew it had to have been Barry. It only took me a few minutes to find you with the cameras.”

New urgency overtook Len as he methodically stripped his suit off and folded everything carefully. When he got down to just his dress pants, he paused. Lisa rolled her eyes and then closed them so he could continue changing his clothes with some modesty. “What’s going on up in the lab now? Where is Barry? Have they found Savitar?”

Lisa hopped on her good foot and wobbled on her crutches as she replied, “Oh, it’s general chaos up there. Caitlin is absorbed in her new _patient_ ,” Lisa stressed bitterly, “While Wally keeps hovering around her like a horny moth. Cisco and Felicity have their heads together plotting something to do with a project they’ve been working on, and the fake Wells is being a nuisance. Barry fled the scene of the crime and is currently zipping around the city like a demented Pac-Man looking for any sign of Savitar. That’s about all I know, except for the fact that your boyfriend, _The Flash_ , locked you up like a criminal. The misguided little jerk.” Lisa snorted her opinion of Barry, and continued, “I had a feeling he would do something like this as soon as Savitar reappeared.”

Len’s chuckle brought Lisa’s eyes open and she grinned at the sight of him tucking his black tee shirt in his fitted jeans. He reached for his parka and pulled the soft down up his arms like a familiar pet. The beast inside him purred with approval as he fit the goggles on his head, and he replied, “Yes, thank you for plugging the gaps in my plans, my dear. Barry is scared, and I will discuss this with him at length. For now, though, I have bigger fish to fry. Or freeze, as the case may be.”

Len set the charge on his gun, and a high-pitched whine filled the air. Lisa’s bottom lip pouted and she said, “I want to go, too. I should be there to watch your back, Lenny.”

Len framed his sister’s precious face in his palm and he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek. “I know you do, dear, but you still have an important role to play in this battle. I need you to go back up to the labs and keep your eyes and ears peeled. I need information as soon as it comes through, so keep your cell phone handy.” He helped Lisa to the lift and ensured she was ensconced inside safely. He held the doors open with his palm as they finished their discussion.

She sighed heavily and her lovely blue eyes were troubled when she said, “I can do that, Lenny. Just…please be careful. Don’t do something that will get you killed. I need you to help me keep these people in line. They are pretty clueless about how the mind of a villain truly operates, so they need our expertise in that area.”

Len gifted his sister with a wicked smile as he replied, “Who better to take down a villain than another one? I promise to be careful, Lisa, but remember everything I prepared you for if the future happens as Barry saw it. Do not fail me, Barry, or your lovers. You are strong and capable, and I believe in you.”

A fat tear rolled down her cheek, and Len’s heart squeezed. He always hated to see Lisa cry when they were young, and it was no different now that they were adults. She let go of her crutch to swipe it away angrily as she said, “Shut up, Lenny. I’m unstable, violent, narcissistic, and a bitch. You better not die, because if you do, I will burn your empire to the ground and dance in its ashes.”

“Then I guess I have no choice but to make sure I live. I’m going out into the city to look for Barry and Savitar. Make sure you keep me informed, okay?” he asked with patient amusement.

She nodded, and the action sent another avalanche of tears rolling down her cheeks. “I love you, you stupid jerk,” she choked. She lifted her crutch from the floor and used it to knock Len’s hand off the door.

The elevator doors began closing, but before he lost sight of her, he replied, “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

After the elevator disappeared, Len began walking toward the stairs that would take him out to the parking area. His spine was stiff, his steps brisk, and his mouth was set in a grim line. It was past time to take destiny into his own hands. He would not sit idly by while his city and his love were being terrorized by a living aluminum can on steroids. It was time for Len Coldiron to fade into the background, so that Captain Cold could take care of business. One way or another, this was going to end tonight, and either he or Savitar would die.

“You can go fuck yourself, Karma,” Len growled as he hopped in the driver’s seat of his SUV. “I never played by the rules before, so don’t expect me to start now.” And he peeled out of the parking lot and into night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Len is ready for a fight! Things are heating up, friends, and the showdown is almost here! I'll be back to writing more this evening between loads of laundry, so I hope to have more very soon. Thank you to all you guys for your amazing support and kind words! You guys are the icing on my cupcakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This one is a split POV chapter! The first half is from Barry's POV, and the second half is from Len's. I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that it's a big cliffhanger at the end, but I will try not to keep you hanging too long!**

Barry POV:

 

Barry zipped around the streets of Central City for what felt like the millionth time for the past hour, but there was still no signs of Savitar. “Cisco, you gotta give me something, man,” Barry begged his friend via the com in his suit. “There has to be some way to track him instead of just waiting for a catastrophe to happen.”

Barry raced past the newspaper office where Iris and Scott were frantically writing and posting news stories from the night’s events and continued to search for signs of the speed god. Barry had to catch him and defeat him before he had the chance to try and kill Len. Barry would be faster than time itself in order to save Len. He refused to allow his love to die.

 _“We’re close to a solution on that, Bare, I promise you. Good news is that we think we have a way to make him visible to everyone once we do find him,”_ Cisco replied back over the coms.

Barry continued to run and search, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t outrun the betrayed hurt in Len’s eyes when Barry had locked him in the cell. Guilt and dread churned in Barry’s stomach as he ran, but he could swallow it down as long as he knew that Len was safe.

Barry skidded to a stop and pressed the speaker in his ear. “How is Cyndi doing? Has she woken up yet?”

Barry’s eyes skated over the landscape as Cisco replied, _“Yeah, she’s awake. Her injuries aren’t as bad as they look.”_

“Good,” Barry replied shortly. “I need you to question her. When we first met Cynthia Reynolds, she said that she was ‘well-versed in dealing with speedsters.’ We need to know what that means, because if she can stop speedsters in their tracks-“

 _“Then I can do it, too,”_ Cisco finished his statement with grim resolve. _“I’ll go talk to her. Felicity is still monitoring the city’s communications, so you’ll be the first to know if anything happens.”_

Barry took a deep lungful of the cool, spring air and took off running once more. He would find Savitar on his own and he would end this once and for all. The so-called speed god would never threaten his loved ones again.

Barry was surprised when the com crackled back to life only moments later, but this time, it wasn’t Cisco. _“Barry, I just wanted to let you know that I opened the door and let the Cold out. Don’t make me regret it,”_ Lisa Snart’s seductive voice purred through the speaker.

Barry stumbled in his shock and he lost his footing. There was no time to duck and roll, so he hit the ground hard and tumbled end over end through someone’s flower garden until he came to a stop by bouncing off the driver’s side door of a minivan. Barry blinked and suffered the moments of intense pain from his injuries until the speed force began repairing the damage. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he could hear Lisa’s wicked laughter, but the ringing in his ears was so loud that he couldn’t quite be sure.

“Lisa, why would you do that? He could very well die tonight! I was keeping him safe!” Barry cried out as he staggered to his feet.

Lisa’s voice was like a hundred hissing snakes when she replied, _“Don’t you think I know that, Barry? God! The problem is that you didn’t give him a choice. You didn’t ask him, you didn’t trust him, and you took away his ability to make his own choices. How can you say you love him if you take away his free will?”_

The weight of Lisa’s condemnation brought Barry back to his knees. He didn’t care that he was kneeling in the front yard of a suburban family home, and he paid no attention to the porch lights flickering on all up and down the street. He didn’t even notice when the homeowner stepped outside and yelled, “Son of a bitch! Look at my van! How the hell…is that The Flash? Oh, my God, it’s The Flash and he crashed in my yard! Baby, go get my cell phone! We have to put this on Facebook Live!”

Barry didn’t notice any of it, because he was too consumed with guilt, dread, fear, and remorse. “Lisa, I know it was wrong, but I can’t lose him, either. I’ve watched him die a thousand times in my dreams, and it gets worse each time. If I have to see him die for real, it will be the end of me.”

Lisa’s tone was noticeably softer, but there was a core of steel that made itself known. _“Then stop making it happen by trying to do everything by yourself. I thought this was a team. Teammates have to trust each other, even if they don’t have powers. Len can help you if you let him. All you have to do is keep him alive.”_

Barry swallowed the ball of emotion in his throat and nodded. He needed to find Len and apologize. He needed to find him before Savitar found him first. “I’ll give it everything I’ve got. I’ll make it right, Lisa. I promise,” Barry assured her as he regained his feet once more. He heard the com click off, and he looked around him for the first time.

All up and down the residential street, people were standing in their yards and craning their necks to see what the commotion was that had brought them from their beds. Right in front of him, though, was a young man and woman in pajamas and they were both pointing their cell phones right at him.

Barry made himself blur so that their cameras wouldn’t catch his face and disguised his voice as he said, “Uh, I’m really sorry about this mess. There will be people here in the morning to fix everything, I swear.”

The lady cackled and called out, “Lord, who cares about that? My sister is going to be so jealous that I got to meet you. You out catching bad guys tonight, Flash?”

Barry brushed away scattered grass clippings and flower petals and chuckled lightly, “You have no idea how bad, ma’am. In fact, I would appreciate it if all of you would go back inside until I catch him. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

Cheers and shouts rang out up and down the street and Barry heard “You can do it, Flash!” and “We believe in you!”

With a small, embarrassed wave, Barry sped away. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone cheering for him or treating him like a hero. Not when he had never felt more like a villain in his life.

 

******************************

 

Len POV:

Len glanced down at his phone and frowned. It had been over three hours since Savitar had first appeared, and he was tired of waiting. He had driven the streets of Central City looking for anything, but the only things he had seen were his own army of drug dealers, street thugs, and streaks of orange lightning in his peripheral vision like the blinking of fireflies. Even without the visual proof of Barry’s presence, Len could still _feel_ him. There was a soft hum of energy just below the surface of Len’s skin that buzzed every time he drew near. Len was grateful for the dark-tinted windows of his vehicle, because he didn’t want Barry to find him yet. He didn’t want Barry to try to stop him from facing his future head on.

Len closed his eyes and focused on that electric hum. He knew that he was somehow sensing the speed force, but he couldn’t tap into it on his own. He could feel it, though, like vibrations through a pane of glass. Len loved the way Barry’s essence felt through the connection, but tonight, Len noticed that he could sense someone else through his connection to the speed force. He could sense another speedster racing through the city with a feeling of elation, fear, and adrenaline. It was Wally West.

Len’s eyes popped open with shock. That had never happened before, but then again, Len had never thought to try, either. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on that connection with the speed force and opened himself wider. Len could sense Barry’s turmoil as his emotions bled into the speed force, just as he could tell that Wally was falling in love. Len grinned as he realized that if he could feel Barry and Wally, then he should be able to feel Savitar, too.

The thought had barely crossed his mind before he could feel him. Savitar was like a current of electricity sparking from a frayed wire, and he blinked in and out of the speed force at dizzying speeds. “Got you, you bastard,” Len whispered with savage glee.

The sound of shredding metal assaulted Len’s ears, and he cried out as the door to his SUV was ripped off the hinges. A curse slipped from his lips as he watched Savitar sling his car door down the street in a spray of sparks. “That’s my line, human,” the metallic monster snarled. He reached into the vehicle, gripped Len in his clawed hand, and ran.

Len barely had time to blink before they came to a stop and Savitar tossed Len to the ground. Len rolled to a stop and gained his feet quickly in order to face the speed god, and he pulled the cold gun from its holster and aimed it at his enemy. Len could feel blood dripping from his nose as he glanced around them, and his stomach sank as he recognized the location of his death from Barry’s glimpse of the future.

“Tell me how you did it!” the metallic giant snarled. “How did Barry Allen share the speed force with you?”

Len’s aim never wavered as he replied carefully, “What makes you think he did?”

Eerie blue light glowed from the demon’s eyes and mouth as he rumbled, “I felt you tap into the speed force, but you are not a speedster, Leonard Snart. Tell me how it was done before I end your meaningless existence!”

Len knew he needed to stall for time. He wasn’t so naïve and foolish to think that he could defeat the speed god on his own, but there was no way to alert Barry or anyone else that Savitar had finally reappeared. Len was completely on his own for now, but he hoped he could at least get a few answers first.

“Why do you care about sharing the speed force so much, Tin Lizzie? I thought you were a god. Surely if anyone knows the answer to that question, it should be you,” Len drawled over the sound of his gun charging.

Savitar’s entire body moved with his breaths and Len’s finger twitched against the trigger when the speed god roared, “No speedster has been able to accomplish it before! It should not be possible, and yet I can sense the open connection between you and Barry Allen. I must know how it is done. Tell me now, and I will make your death fast, if not painless.”

Len laughed bitterly and reached up to pull his goggles down over his eyes. “Even if I told you, you still wouldn’t be able to accomplish it. Barry could do it because he’s a good man with a pure soul and has the capacity to love others like no one else I’ve ever known. If anyone should be called a god, it’s him. Not you.”

Without waiting for a reply, Len fired his cold gun. He knew that he was likely fighting a losing battle, but at least he was fighting. Savitar disappeared, but Len could track him now through his connection to the speed force, and managed to narrowly escape Savitar’s wicked claws. He fired off a blast of absolute zero cold from his gun, but Savitar was too fast for this type of fighting. Len knew the only way that they had a chance to defeat the speed demon was if they could get him to stand in one spot long enough to hit him, but Len had no idea how to accomplish that. He could barely keep himself alive as he gave himself over to his connection to the speed force and used it to keep one step ahead of the savage metallic monster.

Len aimed and fired at a patch of concrete to his left just in time for Savitar’s foot to slide and cause him to stumble. That was just the opening Len had been waiting for, and he turned the full power of his gun on the speedster. Savitar snarled and spun on Len, but the cold gun was doing its job in slowing the speedster down. Len watched with satisfaction as ice formed along the speed god’s legs and up along his torso. Hope and pride began to swell inside him as the ice covered Savitar’s ugly metal mug and cut off his snarling curses. All he needed to do now was to keep the speed god on ice until backup arrived.

Len could feel the arctic chill emanating from his gun as he fished in his pocket for his cell phone with the other. Len lowered his gaze to glance at the screen of his phone, and in that split second of inattention, Savitar burst free of his ice prison. Len didn’t have time to react at all before his cold gun was knocked from hand and Savitar lifted him from the ground by scruff of his down parka. Len’s stomach dropped to his feet as he dangled from the speed god’s grip, and heard the sound of his cold gun being ground to bits beneath Savitar’s feet.

Savitar’s laughter echoed through the dark empty streets before his voice boomed across the city. “I told you that you would come to me, Flash! Come and tell your lover goodbye before he breathes his last!”

Len closed his eyes and focused on the open doorway to the speed force, and he knew that Barry had heard him. He could feel his Scarlet’s panic and desperation from miles away, but Len was helpless to prevent the future from happening the way Barry had witnessed it. There was nothing he could do to stop the coming tide of his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't be upset, friends! I'm back to writing on the next chapter tonight and I hope to have it posted sometime in the next day or so. Unfortunately, there is a plague (of flu) upon my house. My teenage daughter has it, but I have managed to avoid it thus far. Send good vibes my way, because I do NOT want to mess with the flu!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Another split POV between Barry and Len. This is it, y'all! This is the main event right here. I hope you like my version of how things would go. Hang on, this one is full of action!**

Barry’s POV:

The speed force inside of Barry was agitated and kept him running faster and faster. He had to beat Savitar. He had to save Len. There was no other option. No other way for this night to end. He was The Fucking Flash, for God’s sake! He was a superhero for everyone else, and he saved everyone else, so why shouldn’t he be able to save the love of his life? Barry was the first to admit that life wasn’t fair, but this whole situation just felt completely _fucked up_. It was maddening that even with a five month span of time to plan and prepare for this moment, none of it really mattered. Every fucking thing was happening just like Barry had seen it before, and they had done nothing to stop it. Len was right. Karma really was a bitch.

 _“Barry, we just picked up a report about car door that was ripped off the hinges on its own and thrown down the street. Witnesses say a man was pulled from the vehicle and then he disappeared,”_ Cisco’s voice interrupted him over the com, his tone serious and urgent. _“Witnesses say the man in the SUV was wearing a heavy winter coat,”_ he added with emphasis.

Barry’s heart jolted and fear consumed him. “It was Savitar and Len. Give me the address,” he barked.

Cisco rattled off the coordinates, and Barry was there a few heartbeats later. His stomach sank when he recognized Len’s SUV surrounded by a crowd of looky-loos as police sirens got louder and louder. He stepped up to peer inside the gaping hole where the door used to be, but it was empty. He spun to face the crowd and called out, “Did anyone see what happened here?”

An elderly woman waved her hand, clutching a tissue, at Barry to get his attention. “Young man, I saw it all, but there wasn’t much to see. The car door was ripped off and flung over there, and then a man wearing a winter coat and funny goggles on his head flew out of the car and just disappeared. I never seen the like! Who wears a heavy coat like that in the middle of May?”

Barry’s suspicions were confirmed. He thanked the woman gratefully for her help and sped away before anyone could stop him. He pressed on his com and said, “Cisco, it was Len, and Savitar has him. I’m heading to the spot I saw when I jumped to the future. My gut says that’s where they are.” His gut that was roiling and twisting with a thousand snakes at the thought of what could happen next.

 _“Got it,”_ Cisco barked, and the com went dead.

Barry’s feet carried him through the streets of Central City in a streak of orange lightning, but a loud, booming voice brought him to grinding halt. ““I told you that you would come to me, Flash! Come and tell your lover goodbye before he breathes his last!”

A cry of dread ripped from his throat as he processed Savitar’s taunt. Barry had to do something different, or Len would be dead in less than five minutes. Barry took off and ran straight for the small park in the center of town that he had seen in his dreams a thousand times over the past five months. He couldn’t do this again. Not for real. He couldn’t watch Len die ever again.

He skidded to a stop close to the bronze statue when he saw Savitar waiting for him. Just as he had seen him so many times before, the speed god was holding Len by the scruff of his parka and the cold gun was a shattered ruin beneath Savitar’s foot. Len’s nose was dripping blood and he was marred with abrasions and scuffs across his face. But this time, Len didn’t look resigned to his fate. This time, he looked _pissed_.

“Don’t!” Barry beseeched the speed god. “Please, don’t! Don’t do this.”

Savitar’s mouth split open to reveal glowing blue light as he growled, “Now, finally, I am free of you!”

Barry stumbled forward, his dread making him weak-kneed. Len struggled in Savitar’s grasp, and he called out, “Barry, I’m sorry I failed you. I love you. I have loved you for so long.”

Fat, acid tears boiled over Barry’s eyelids and rolled beneath the mask of his cowl to pool against his cheeks. “No, don’t say that, alright? You’re going to be alright.” He darted his gaze to Savitar, desperate to do anything to keep his word to Len. His voice was hoarse and scratchy when he pleaded, “I’m begging you, just-“

The sound of shrieking metal cut off Barry’s bargain, and he snarled, “You lose, Barry!”

The speed god pulled back his spiked claw, and Barry jumped into action.

 

****************************

 

Len’s POV:

Len was furious. No matter how much he had tried to tell himself that he was resigned to his death, the stark reality of it actually happening was enough to piss him the fuck off. He had done everything over the past six months to change the events of this night, but everything he had done only led him back to the same place. This felt too much like being out of control over his life, and Len had serious control issues.

God, the expression on Barry’s face was enough to make Len die a little inside. Len couldn’t be the cause of his Scarlet’s pain. He couldn’t be the cause of that anguish being etched onto Barry’s face permanently. Len had royally fucked up. The one and only thing he had tried to do was to protect Barry Allen for the past year, and Len had failed miserably. Len’s death would cause a wound in Barry’s heart that would never heal.

“Barry, I’m sorry I failed you. I love you. I have loved you for so long,” Len choked out past the collar of his shirt digging into his neck.

Barry took a staggering step forward and held his hand out in supplication. “No, don’t say that, alright? You’re going to be alright,” Barry lied desperately before switching his attention to their enemy. “I’m begging you, just-“

Len cringed as the sound of piercing metal echoed through the dark night. “You lose, Barry!” Savitar declared.

Time slowed to a crawl for Len and the next few moments went by with aching slow motion. Len felt the speed god pull his arm back, but he only had a few precious seconds left to look at his Scarlet. He watched with awed amazement as orange lightning crackled and popped around Barry’s body as he leapt into motion. Len was going to miss seeing the speed force come to life around him, but he would miss the blue lightning the most. Blue was the color of Barry love for Len, and it broke his heart that he would never get see it or feel it again.

At the same moment, two other things happened. An arrow thudded into the ground at Savitar’s feet and released a cloud of metallic particles like fine sand. They sailed through the air and attached themselves to Savitar’s body like magnets until he was covered in a layer of refracting metal. The second event involved a portal that opened up to eject Cisco and Caitlin to the ground.

Cisco was dressed in his Vibe gear, and he didn’t even hesitate as he lifted his hand and shot a dark red vibe from the palm of his hand. Len cried out with surprise and pain as he felt the tip of Savitar’s claw sink inches deep into his back just beneath his left shoulder. He waited for death to claim him, but nothing happened other than searing pain licking along his spine.

“Barry, I can’t hold him for long!” Cisco called out roughly as he continued to pour his power into the frozen speed god.

Len had no idea what was going on, because the only thing he could see was the twinkling of stars in the night sky that was steadily growing fainter as he lost consciousness. He yelled when he felt his body yanked from the tip of Savitar’s claw before the night blurred around him. When his vision cleared, he was on the ground while Barry cradled Len in his arms. Len focused blearily on his Scarlet, and saw shadows of blue lightning flickering behind his watery hazel eyes before it spilled down his cheeks and flowed over Len. Len stiffened as the speed force rushed through his body to repair and close his wound.

“Hey! Hey, Len,” Barry crooned as he rocked him in his arms. “You’re alive! Oh, my God, you’re alive!”

Len groaned and struggled to sit up. He was grateful for Barry’s bracing arm behind his back, but the searing pain was just about gone. “Help me up, Scarlet. This isn’t over yet.”

He could tell that Barry was going to argue, but there was no time. He ignored the feeling of blood soaking into his parka and the still seeping wound in his back. He looked over to Cisco, and he could see the strain it cost the young man to hold Savitar captive. They only had seconds before he would be free.

“Light him up, Cait!” Cisco called out as he poured more of his power into holding the speedster.

Len looked to Caitlin for the first time, and his heart swelled with pride. Caitlin was still dressed in her gown from the gala, but her platinum waves floated freely around her shoulders. Her irises had faded to white, but it was Caitlin looking out of those eyes. Not Killer Frost.

“My pleasure,” she snarled.

She threw both arms forward and arctic wind howled from her fingertips. Len could feel the temperature around them drop by over 30 degrees in mere seconds as Savitar’s body was encased in thick crystals of solid ice. Len and Barry could only hold on to each other within the hurricane of swirling frigid wind laced with tiny chips of ice that sliced like mini razor blades. Len watched with savage glee as Caitlin’s power over snow and ice formed a giant, glittering ice sculpture that glowed with an eerie purple light as Cisco’s dark red vibes combined with Savitar’s electric blue essence. Her power was so great that it would have taken a hundred of Len’s cold gun to equal the force and strength of her ice.

“NOW!” Cisco yelled out, his voice booming across the park and echoing far beyond.

Len jerked when another arrow landed in the ice sculpture with a loud crack. It quivered in the ice and Len saw an egg-shaped charge. Even before it began to _beep beep beep_ , he knew it was a bomb. He grabbed on to Barry and turned to run, but he was jerked off his feet and the world blurred around him. Before he came to a stop, he felt the impact of the shockwave from the bomb, and it sent him tumbling ass over teakettle across the ground until he came to stop flat on his back.

Len’s ears were ringing, the stars were spinning above him, and his entire body buzzed with adrenaline. He felt disconnected from himself and from reality, and the only thing he could focus on was the feel of the solid ground beneath him before he floated away from his body and reality itself.

He was jarred back into himself when a firm hand shook his shoulder. “Hey, man,” a familiar voice hailed him. “You okay? Sorry about that back there. My timing was a little off. I forgot to calculate in the drag of carrying two people,” Wally admitted ruefully as he grinned down into Len’s face.

Len blinked slowly and tried to remember what had just happened. “What? Huh?” he asked eloquently.

Wally laughed with the confidence and immortality of youth as he clasped hands with Len and pulled him up to a sitting position. “It’s cool, man. It’s all over. We won.”

Len’s head swam and his stomach rebelled with motion sickness. “Barry…where’s Barry?”

A gloved hand patted Len on the leg and Barry replied wearily, “I’m right here. Just catching my breath after it was knocked out of me by Wally landing on my chest. With his feet.”

“Come on, man,” Wally huffed. “I already apologized for that. Besides, you’re both alive right now, aren’t you? That’s what matters, right?”

Len burst into laughter with loopy hilarity as profound relief flooded his system. He was alive. Barry was alive. Savitar was destroyed. Len’s stomach cramped as he laughed long and hard until tears streamed down his cheeks. “That was…that was…” he trailed off between fits of hysterical laughter and tears before he collapsed back on the ground to cover his face with his hands and sob.

The beast ripped loose through the thick ice wall of his control, but this time, the beast didn’t devour anyone except for Len. He lost himself beneath the claws of his emotions, and all he could do was quake as fear, guilt, rage, helplessness, regret, and loneliness battled fiercely with joy, gratitude, pride, hope, awe, and love. It was too much for him to handle, and he felt like he would explode as surely as if he had been hit by Oliver’s exploding arrow himself.

A familiar touch ghosted across Len’s bare head until Barry was cradling Len’s face in his palm. “Len, everything is alright. I told you it would be alright, didn’t I?”

Len couldn’t seem to stop shaking and his teeth chattered as Wally murmured to Barry, “Hey, you, uh, just take care of him. I’m gonna go help those guys with clean up, okay?”

Len felt Wally’s sympathy and awkwardness through his connection to the speed force as the youth raced away. He allowed Barry to pull him in tight to his chest and comfort him, and Len didn’t care that his fingers were gripping Barry’s suit like a lifeline or that broken, incoherent words fell from his lips. “Scarlet…alive…won…sorry…I tried…couldn’t…”

“Shhh,” Barry crooned as he pressed his forehead against Len’s. “I know, Len. I know. I’m sorry, too. It’s okay. It’s all over now, and everyone is safe.”

Len sucked in a harsh breath and leaned his head back to capture Barry’s gaze. He didn’t know what to say or how to explain everything that bubbled and seethed just below the surface. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath, and his body throbbed with pain from the impact and partially-healed wound. “I…love…I…love…” he gasped as his body quaked and tremored in his lover’s arms.

Barry’s eyes softened and began to glow with blue lightning. He used his thumb to push down on Len’s chin and lowered himself until their lips were barely touching and breathed the speed force directly into Len’s body. Len’s body stiffened as the crackling blue lightning lit up every nerve ending in his body until the hairs along his arms stood on end and a dome of glowing blue light encased them. Barry continued to feed his power into Len until he was forced to cry out from the searing pleasure/pain of his body healing and regenerating at an unnatural pace. Len closed his eyes against the blinding glare of the speed force cycling back and forth between their lips faster and faster until Len felt the connection detonate and disappear.

Len’s head lolled back on Barry’s arm and darkness swam up to claim him. Just before he fell into the blackness, he heard Barry whisper, “I’ve got you, Len. I will never let you go.”

And the darkness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I TOLD YOU I BELIEVE IN HEA, PEOPLE! Never doubt that the good guys always win in my stories. Otherwise, what's the point of fiction? Bad guys win every single day in real life, but in my stories? The bad guys get blown up and the good guys get a kiss. Bam. That's how I roll. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where all your questions will be answered by the characters themselves, and you can find out how Team Flash actually worked like a real fucking team for once. And they were badass.
> 
> Peace out! More coming soon! Spread kindness and love, my friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

In less than an hour, the entire team found themselves back at the Labs. Barry sat on Len’s hospital bed in the medical ward and held his hand while Lisa was perched in a reclining chair on the opposite side of Len as she held his other hand. Barry couldn’t suppress the goofy smile that broke across his face as he looked down into the face of his love. It didn’t matter that Len looked grumpy and pissed off that Dr. Snow wouldn’t let him out of the bed. He was still just as gorgeous and adorable to Barry as he ever was.

“Stop grinning at me like that, Scarlet,” Len warned him with lowered brows. “There is no reason why I shouldn’t be allowed to get up from this bed. I am 100% healthy and healed thanks to that stunt you pulled back there with the speed force.” He tugged on his sister’s hand and added, “If anyone should be in this bed, it’s her. Look at her, Barry. She’s a train wreck.”

“Jerk,” Lisa retorted happily as she squeezed Len’s fingers with her own. Barry had to admit that Len was right; Lisa was a mess of bruises, abrasions, and sported a puffy, black eye. But the smile on her face and the happiness sparkling in her blue eyes made her beautiful.

Barry shook his head and chuckled. “Sorry, Len, but you heard Caitlin. She said that even though your body was healthy, you still suffered shock and trauma. She says you have to stay the night here for observation. After what I saw her do an hour ago, I’m not going to be the one to argue with her about it.”

Len banged his head against the pillow, but he didn’t try to free his hands from either of them. “Fine, I’ll stay on one condition.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to stay without it anyway, but go ahead. What’s your condition?” Barry humored his love. To be honest, though, Barry would have given him anything he asked for after what they’d been through, and he was pretty sure Len knew it.

Len rolled his eyes and huffed, “I want to know what happened tonight. _How_ did that happen tonight?”

“I think we can all help explain that,” Felicity Smoak announced from the doorway.

She, Oliver Queen, Caitlin, and Cisco entered the medical ward to approach Len’s bed. Cisco propped himself on the arm of Lisa’s chair, Caitlin checked the digital readings on Len’s monitors, and Felicity and Oliver stood at the foot of Len’s bed.

Barry’s heart swelled with love and gratitude for his friends and the amazing things they had done to protect and save Len’s life. “Honestly, I would love to hear about it, too, especially since I had no idea any of this was going on. I’m not complaining,” he hastened to add when Caitlin bumped him with her hip. “Believe me, I’m grateful. I’m just confused.”

“It’s okay, Bare,” Cisco called out from where he had Lisa’s head snuggled against his chest. “We’ve been trying to come up with a plan for months, but the details only came together in the last few hours.”

Felicity nodded, and Barry switched his attention to her as she added, “Cisco and I have been working for months on a solution to combat the issue of Savitar only being visible to other speedsters. We came up with the idea of using micro-magnets developed by Palmer Tech since the speed god wore metallic armor, but we couldn’t seem to find a way to utilize them since they would only work in close proximity to him.”

“That’s where I came in,” Oliver inserted himself seamlessly. “I knew that if I could determine where the speed god was standing, I would be able to shoot a specially-designed arrow close enough for the magnets to attach and illuminate the target.”

Len eased his hands free from both Barry and his sister so he could prop his pillow up higher behind his head. “I figured as much on that part of the events, but what about the rest of it?”

Caitlin laid her hand on Cisco’s shoulder and affectionately ran her fingers through Lisa’s hair before she joined in by explaining, “Actually, the rest of the plan came together in only the last hour before Savitar attacked Len. Barry had suggested that Cisco talk to Cyndi to find out what she meant by being ‘well-versed’ on handling speedsters, so he that’s what he did. She told him that if he could sustain a strong enough vibe that he could stop speedsters in their tracks. If the vibrations are powerful enough, they can literally freeze the speed force as if you were pausing a movie.” Caitlin paused to stroke along Cisco’s arm with obvious appreciation before she added, “She only had one hour to teach him, but that was all he needed.”

Barry raised his eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully while trying to suppress a grin. It was both incredibly satisfying and repugnant to watch his best friend eye-fuck his other best friend. Barry was saved from having to formulate a reply when Lisa cut in to add her two cents.

“She _touched_ him,” Lisa announced. “I wasn’t allowed to be in the same room,” she added with an accusatory side-eye at Caitlin.

Caitlin rolled her eyes good-naturedly and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Lisa’s lips. “It was too important, Lisa. She only touched him to help him in order to guide him in using his powers. Besides, Cyndi wasn’t paying attention to Cisco like that. She was too busy waiting for Wally to show up.”

“Which he did. Every five minutes,” Cisco added with irritation. “Seriously, dude. Wally has got it bad. We couldn’t keep him away from her! He would run out of the Labs and do a five minute lap of the city before he would be right back in the medical bay checking on her. It was ridiculous.”

Caitlin chuckled as she took over the tale. “So, Cisco decided to use Wally for practice during that last hour. Every time Wally would zip into the Labs to see Cyndi, Cisco would be there waiting for him and hit him with a vibe. Wally was a good sport about it, even when he would be thrown across the room with first few tries.”

Felicity snorted indelicately. “Yes, while the boys were playing with their powers, the rest of us were busy planning. We knew that in order to stop Savitar, we would need to hit him hard and fast. And since that’s the Oliver Queen specialty, he came up with the plan for Caitlin to freeze Savitar solid so that Oliver could blow him up with his favorite arrow.”

Oliver gave Felicity _the_ look, and huffed, “We didn’t exactly have the time to come up with something more subtle, Felicity.” Under his breath, he added, “And that isn’t my favorite arrow. The grappling hook arrow is my favorite.”

Barry nodded in agreement. “Mine, too, man. I wish I could fly through the air like that.”

Len sighed impatiently and maneuvered the conversation back on track. “Wally was given the role of rescuer for me and Barry, I take it?” At everyone’s affirming nod, he admitted grudgingly, “He did good for a newbie. Needs a little polish on his technique, but I’m alive and you can’t argue with those results.”

“Speaking of Wally,” Barry interjected, “Where is he?”

Cisco made a rude noise and replied, “Where do you think he is? He’s in the other room with Cyndi. He’s holding her hand and telling her everything that happened tonight. I bet he makes himself the hero of the tale.”

Barry’s heart filled with gratitude as he replied firmly, “Of course he will, and he should. He _is_ a hero. All of you are my heroes, and I can’t thank you guys enough.”

Oliver stepped forward and offered his hand to Barry and said, “No, Barry. Not heroes. Friends.”

Barry clasped hands with Oliver and shook it firmly before Felicity cut in to give Barry a firm hug. The two Star City natives made their farewells and took their leave to return to their own city. The rest of them talked, laughed, and retold the trilling tale of their team rescue until they were interrupted by the arrival of H.R. Wells. Barry noted the unusual way H.R.’s shoulders slumped and the unnatural lack of enthusiasm lighting up his expression.

“Hey, H.R.,” Barry hailed their new friend. “What’s got you so down in the dumps? We won!”

Wells nodded miserably and replied, “Yeah, B.A., that’s stupendous news, really it is, but I just got some very distressing news.”

Everyone traded loaded glances, but none of the refused to take the bait except for Barry. With a long-suffering sigh, Barry replied, “Oh? What’s going on?”

H.R. collapsed at the foot of Len’s bed, and Len hastily pulled his legs out of the way as the fake Wells sprawled across its width. “I just popped in to check on the infamous Cyndi to see how she was faring, and she told me that her story was believed about my death. She was kind enough to allow me to read news reports from our Earth from her communications device.”

Barry shot Cisco a meaningful look, and his friend reluctantly joined the conversation. “Well, that’s good news, isn’t it? If they think you’re dead, then they won’t send anyone else to come looking for you.”

H.R. threw his arm across his face and his voice was muffled when he replied, “No, it is not ‘good news’, Francisco. You all remember my business partner, Randolph Morgan?” He didn’t wait for a reply before he continued, “It seems that he was released from custody, and now that I have been declared officially dead, he has completely taken over my work. He is telling the press that he was the real mastermind behind all my best-selling novels, and that I abandoned our world because he was going to expose me as a fraud. Can you believe it?”

Caitlin, ever the mother hen, rushed to comfort him. “Oh, that’s awful! I’m so sorry, H.R.”

Lisa, ever the pragmatist, added, “Who cares? You can write new books here.”

Len, ever the businessman, said, “It makes sense. That way, he gets to distance himself from a law-breaker while reaping the benefits of your death.”

Barry couldn’t help but feel sorry for the strange new Wells. “Look on the bright side, H.R. You are alive, healthy, and in no danger of being taken back to your home world to be sentenced to death,” he offered with positive spin.

Wells peeked at Barry from beneath his arm and replied softly, “You don’t understand, B.A. If it were just my death that was being discussed on Earth-19, I would be okay with that. But my partner is claiming that all my work was really his, and people are believing him. That’s a fate worse than death. That’s like being erased.”

Surprisingly, it was Cisco that offered Wells comfort. “Look, man, I know that starting over can be scary, but the good thing about being erased is that you can start all over again. You can be whoever you want on this Earth. In fact, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I was able to reverse engineer the facial transmogrifier you traded to Len. I should have one for you in a few weeks, and then you can live on this Earth as whoever you want to be.”

H.R. popped up and spun to face Cisco. “Really? You did that for me, Francisco? I didn’t think you even liked me.”

Cisco rolled his eyes and huffed, “I never said I liked you, man. I just got tired of you being stuck in the lab under my feet all the time.”

H.R. grinned and glanced at Barry as he remarked with confidence, “He likes me. I can tell.”

Barry laughed along with the rest of his friends, but it wasn’t long before the excitement of the evening left them all feeling exhausted and ready for bed. One by one, his friends took their leave until it was just Barry and Len left alone in the private room of the medical bay. Without a word, Len shifted on the bed until he was on his side and patted the mattress in invitation. Barry willingly lay down next to his lover and allowed Len to spoon along his back as they struggled to get comfortable on the small mattress.

Len was so quiet and his breaths so even that Barry assumed that he had fallen asleep, but Len surprised him when he whispered, “Scarlet?”

“Yeah?” Barry replied just as quietly.

Len’s hand tightened around Barry’s middle and he continued, “You realize that my connection to the speed force was burnt out when you flooded me with it back there, right?”

Barry was quiet for a moment as he thought about how to reply. Finally, he cleared his throat and responded, “Yes, I felt the connection between us sever. I’m not exactly sure what it means, but if we can no longer share the speed force, then I guess it’s a price I’m willing to pay if it means you got to live.”

Barry could feel Len’s warm, dry breath feathering across his hair as he replied softly, “Karma always exacts a price in order to balance the scales. I hate that I can no longer sense you through the connection, but I will gladly suffer its loss if it means I get to feel you physically.” He paused for a thoughtful moment before adding, “You realize, though, that I am still upset with you for putting me in that cell earlier.”

Barry nodded, but he wasn’t worried. Len would never hurt him, and any punishment his lover would offer was sure to be worth the price. “I know, Len. We have time now for you to enact your revenge. We have time.”

Len’s voice was sleepy and content when he whispered into the dark, “Yes, Scarlet. Time is on our side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope this chapter answered all your questions! I am sorry to announce that this is the second to last chapter. I know! I know! It sucks, but all good things must come to an end. Stay tuned for the epilogue where you will finally get some sweet, sweet loving between our boys! Thank you to all my friends who have left kudos and comments! You guys are so amazing, and I love all of you! Happy weekend!**


	14. EPILOGUE: We Saved Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys an apology. I have wrestled with myself for almost a week now about writing this chapter. I had conflicting thoughts about how to end the series, and I couldn't envision the end in my head. Another part of me, I think, was dreading the end of this amazing journey. When I first starting writing this fic, I had only intended to write a short, one-off story. But because of the overwhelming support and enthusiasm I received from this fandom, I was able to stretch it out and create a fun and chaotic universe where anything could, and did, happen. I couldn't have done any of this without you guys, and I am honored and humbled by the amazing people I have met and communicated with on this journey. You are each and every one of you unique and kind, funny and sarcastic, supportive and encouraging. I will definitely be back sometime in the near future, but I need a break. I work a full time job and have a family and three cats that demand my attention, but the first time they turn their backs, I will be writing once more! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you!

EPILOGUE

 

_TWO WEEKS LATER…_

 

“You know, when you said you were going to pay me back for locking you in that cell, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Barry quipped lightly.

Len reclined against the back of the deck chair and took a deep drink of his frosty lime margarita before he deigned to reply, “As far as I’m concerned, you’re getting off easy, Scarlet. If you’re not fond of this punishment, I’m sure I can manage to be a bit more inventive.”

Barry rolled his eyes and stretched his body out to its full length as he lay next to Len on large a beach towel. The sound of the ocean waves breaking against the shore combined with the scent of coconut oil had worked its magic in relieving Barry of all his stress. Even if he was completely naked beneath the glare of the hot sun.

Barry glanced from the corner of his eye and he smirked as he caught Len ogling his fit, lean body. “No, no, thank you. I’d say you let me off pretty lightly by taking my clothes away for the next two weeks. I’m just glad we’re the only ones on this little island to watch the show, though. How did you manage to rent the entire island for two weeks?”

Len shrugged carelessly as he buried his bare toes in the sand. “I know a guy,” he replied with nonchalance.

Barry snorted and propped his head on his arms. “Mmm-hmm. Did you make him kiss your ring, Godfather?”

Barry glanced at Len and grinned at the sight of his boyfriend looking so relaxed and at ease sitting on the private beach. Len was gorgeous even wearing only board shorts that were still soaking wet from their swim in the ocean. They had only been on the small private island for two days, but the change that had come over Len had been drastic. Gone was the serious, intense man that surrounded himself with thick, icy walls of sarcasm and drama. In his place was a man whose eyes crinkled at the edges with laughter and who talked and teased with a carefree demeanor that was totally foreign to what Barry knew of him. It was a pleasant, if unusual, reprieve from the Len of old, but Barry had a feeling that the old Len would return as soon as their plane landed back in Central City.

Len rolled his head on the back the deck chair and offered Barry a sly smile. “I got something you can kiss if you’re that interested, Scarlet.”

Barry could feel his cock give a twitch of interest at that comment, but he only huffed and replied, “Maybe in a few minutes.” They lapsed into comfortable silence for a moment before Barry added, “I know we decided that issues regarding our enemies were off-limits during our vacation, but there’s something that’s been nagging at me.”

“Yeah?” Len asked lazily. “What’s that?”

Barry rolled on his side and propped his head on his hand so he could look at Len as they talked. “Okay, remember back on Christmas Eve when Julien was connected to the Brahmastra so that Savitar could talk through him?”

Len raised his eyebrow and gave Barry a dead-pan look. “Vaguely. What about it?”

“Well, Savitar said he knew our futures and then he proceeded to give a sort of prophecy,” Barry explained.

Len nodded and said, “Yes, I remember. He said ‘One shall betray you. One shall fall. One will suffer a fate worse than death.’”

Barry remembered every single word that Savitar had ever uttered to him. None of his enemies had frightened Barry more than the speed god. “Exactly. He said he had seen the future, and gave this prediction. What do you think it means? Do you think all of that changed because we also changed the future?”

Len popped his neck before replying, “No, it all happened just like Savitar predicted, but it was probably not in the way he thought it would. Remember, Barry, the time line will always find a way of repairing itself. All of those predictions came true.”

Barry jerked his head back in shock and exclaimed, “What? Why would you think that?”

Len stood from his deck chair and made his way over to where Barry lay on the beach towel and plopped down next to him. Instinctively, Barry’s body rolled into Len’s embrace and their legs tangled together as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Len finally responded, “Well, if you’ll recall the issue of you locking me into the cell, then you will see that _you_ were the one that betrayed _me_. You knew how I felt about being in prison against my will, and you did it anyway.”

Barry dropped his gaze and allowed the guilt to roll over him until he thought he would drown in it. “Yeah, I see that. I will never stop trying to make that up to you.”

Len nuzzled his nose into Barry’s hair and murmured, “I forgave you for it as soon as I was set free, but I think two weeks of seeing you naked should make me forget it altogether.”

Barry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Len’s waist to pull him in closer. He shivered as the wet board shorts came into contact with his sun-warmed crotch, but he refused to allow the discomfort to keep him from his love. “Okay, so that’s the first one, and I think I know who it was that suffered a fate worse than death. That was H.R. when his ex-business partner took credit for all his work. What was it Wells had said? It was a fate worse than death, because it was like being erased.” He paused to get Len’s take on that, and was rewarded by his lover nodding in agreement. “That still leaves the one that will fall. No one died and no one was seriously injured, so not all of his predictions came true.”

Len’s lips curled in a slow, sensual smile and he pushed Barry back onto the towel and loomed over top of him. “Hmm…I would have thought that you of all people would understand that there is more than one way to fall, Scarlet. One of us did fall, but it wasn’t in battle. One of us fell in love. I could feel it that night through the speed force before I lost the connection. Young Wally West fell in love with Cynthia Reynolds. All three prophecies came true, just not in the way that Savitar foresaw.”

Barry’s heart overflowed with joy. He looked up into Len’s eyes and was struck anew by the awe and adoration he held for this man. The rays of the setting sun cast Len’s profile in a dark orange glow that looked like nothing more than the center of Barry’s universe.

He raised his hand to cradle Len’s jaw and whispered, “I never foresaw any of this, Len. It makes me shudder to think where I would be right now if I had never saved you from the Oculus. I can’t even imagine who I would be without you, because I never knew who I was before I met you.”

Len braced his hand against the sand next to Barry’s shoulder and leaned in until their breaths traded spaces. “If you hadn’t saved me, I would have died without ever experiencing real love. I would have died a hero, but no one would have mourned the loss of my touch or the sound of my voice. I… I thought it was a myth, you know?” Len admitted softly. He leaned in to press a kiss to Barry’s lips before pulling back to continue, “I thought that ‘true love’ and ‘soul mates’ were the same big lie as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Just something told to kids to ensure they propagate the species. Then I met you and realized it wasn’t a lie at all.”

Barry’s heart broke wide open and his soul poured out to be laid bare at Len’s feet. Without a word, Barry pulled Len down to his lips and joined himself to Len on every dimension. Len’s body was a familiar and erotic weight pushing him down into the shifting sand as his love moved to cover him with the solid length of his chest, pelvis, and legs. Barry couldn’t resist arching up against Len’s muscled body, and Barry’s cock hardened and throbbed with a Pavlovian response. Being naked for 24 hours a day had a way of turning Barry into a lusty, horny teenager again when he was with Len.

Len’s hands began to roam along Barry’s naked body and he worked his hand between their bodies to grasp on to Barry’s hard shaft. His palm moved up and down over Barry’s hard length and he broke away from their kiss to whisper in Barry’s ear, “For the next two weeks, you are _mine_. I will have you anytime and anywhere I want you. No barriers, no time limits, and no distractions. Just you and me, and _this_.”

Barry cried out as Len licked and bit his way down the column of Barry’s throat. Barry’s hands were frantic with need as he stroked along Len’s back and dug his fingers into the muscles of his lover’s ass. “Yes, Len! I want you to take me, want you to make me feel it.”

Len’s teeth sank into the muscle of Barry’s right pec and a jolt of pure lust twined with adrenaline coursed through his body until it pooled in thick, swollen flesh that filled Len’s palm. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Len’s firm grip, already so desperate for the release that Len could pull from the very depths of Barry’s soul. Len continued to move down Barry’s torso, stopping to lathe and torment each pebbled nipple, before nipping and sucking at each bump and groove of Barry’s abdominal muscles.

The first touch of Len’s tongue on his shaft brought Barry bucking up from the towel to meet his lips. Len pushed him back down with a firm grip on Barry’s hipbone and growled, “We go at my pace, Scarlet. This time, you’re the prisoner, and I’m the warden.”

Barry’s breath stuttered out of his lungs with desire, and goosebumps popped up across his skin even as it was sheened with sweat from the heat of the setting, tropical sun. Len’s tongue continued its leisurely bathing of Barry’s cock with slow, decadent swipes of his tongue.

“Mmm, you taste like salt and sun and you,” Len hummed against his prize. “I want to drink you down, Scarlet. But you have to keep your hands behind your head.”

Barry moaned with a combination of bliss and dread. How could he resist the temptation of touching Len at all, much less when the man had his lips wrapped around his cock? Still, Barry pinned his hands beneath his head and forced himself to relax, because he owed Len. Barry knew he had seriously hurt his love by locking him up, and he would never stop trying to make up for it. If Len wanted to exact his revenge by making Barry come, then Barry would man up and take it.

“Anything you want,” Barry whispered, his voice barely rising over the sound of the breaking waves. “Never doubt that I will give you everything I am.”

Len looked up the long line of Barry’s body until their eyes met, and he said, “And I will protect it with my very life.”

Len lowered his mouth over Barry’s cock and Barry gasped Len’s name. Part of him wanted to close his eyes and relish the sensation of knowing that it was Len’s mouth bringing him this pleasure, but the other part of him couldn’t bear to look away. Len was a visual feast of raw sexuality as he used his hands and his mouth to drive Barry closer and closer to insanity. Just the sight alone was enough to clench his guts against the instinct to spill down Len’s throat. He couldn’t do that to him, though. He owed it to Len to give him the control over when Barry was allowed to find his release.

The evening sea breeze was a healing kiss across Barry’s oversensitive skin, and his mind was scrambled with confused and mixed emotions that all vied for prominence. He was desperately aroused and craved his release like a junky, but his devotion and trust insisted he follow Len’s lead. The tumultuous yearning in his soul only drove him higher as Len’s mouth wrapped him up in a slick, hot grip.

“Fuck!” Barry grit out between his teeth as Len’s wicked fingers danced along his sack and wrapped around the base of his cock. The sensation was driving Barry wild, and desperation drove him to cry out, “Len! I can’t hold back if you keep doing that!”

Len pulled off to catch his breath and he panted, “Don’t hold back from me, Barry. Give me what I want.”

Barry lost his breath and his muscles were like concrete as Len slid his mouth back down across the head of his cock and used his tongue to massage the sensitive crease. This time, Barry didn’t hold himself back from racing to that peak. He could feel the speed force inside himself crackling and sparking along his skin and a faint blue glow illuminated the darkening night. His fingers gripped his own hair and tugged to get free so they could touch the source of his pleasure, but he did not move them. Instead, he moved his hips and Len let him. He thrust as deep as he dared into the velvet depths of his lover’s mouth and his throat closed up with emotion and his body needed to release the pressure of the building bliss and the speed force was racing and arcing into the night until reached Len’s skin and Len sucked hard and Barry closed his eyes and exploded with devastating seizures as the climax ripped him into shreds and scattered his entire being across the expanse of the beach.

Len didn’t let go as Barry emptied himself with heaving jerks into his throat. Every time Len’s throat swallowed, Barry jerked with another shock of ecstasy that had him moaning, “Len! Fuck! Oh, my God, please!”

Even when Barry’s body was spent and there was nothing left to expel, the speed force continued to race across his skin until reached Len. Barry was still shaking with tremors when he peeled his eyes open to watch Len pull away. When he met Len’s eyes, though, he let out a gasp. “Len, I can see the speed force behind your eyes. Can you feel it?”

Len blinked in shock and he shook his head as he wiped away the moisture around his mouth. “No, I don’t feel anything. Are you sure it’s not just a reflection of yours?”

Hope sprang up in Barry’s heart. This was the first time since that fateful night that the speed force had tried to connect with Len. Barry missed sharing that part of himself with his love, and he wanted nothing more than to find that with him again. Barry pulled his hands down and used them to leverage himself into a sitting position. He tugged Len’s shorts down his legs until he was able to free Len’s thick, hard cock, and replied, “No, Len. It’s come back to you, but for some reason, you’re cut off from it. I think I have an idea.”

Len helped Barry finish tugging his damp shorts off his legs and replied, “If it in any way involves you putting your mouth on me, I’m on board.”

Barry manhandled Len until the man was flat on his back like Barry had been only moments before. But this time, Barry didn’t insist that Len keep his hands to himself. Barry was filled with an instinctive confidence when he shot Len a wink and quipped, “Hold my beer and watch this.”

Barry didn’t bother with formalities and teasing. He gripped Len’s shaft in his right hand and lowered his mouth over the fat crown. Len groaned long and deep, and he threaded a hand into the thick brunette locks of Barry’s hair as Barry licked and sucked at Len’s cock. He worked his hands in concert with his mouth to drive Len wild, and it worked, because Len’s fingers tugged and pushed at Barry’s scalp as he plunged his cock deeper and deeper.

Even as Barry’s eyes watered, he relaxed his throat to take more of Len. He listened to every grunt and hissed curse that flew past his lover’s lips, and he judged every thrust of his hips to gauge how close Len was from coming. He knew it wouldn’t be long, because Len’s thighs were shaking with the strain and his cock was swelling against Barry’s tongue. He was so in tune with the workings of Len’s body that he was able to pour the speed force into Len’s body in the same moment that Len found his climax.

“Ah, fuck! Scarlet!” Len’s voice was harsh with a yell.

Barry did not back down and relent, though. He continued to yank Len’s orgasm from his body as he released his hold on the speed force so it could overwhelm and drown Len in its power. Len’s body was wracked with fierce tremors as he thrust and cursed and came with an almost violent ecstasy. Barry pulled away from Len’s cock and sat back to watch the speed force at work. The blue glow around them lit up the beach for a mile and refracted off the surface of the water in a crystalline display of otherworldly power.

Barry could feel the speed force bumping against the psychic barrier preventing him from accessing his love, and he shoved the speed force through it like one of Savitar’s claws. Len’s body bowed off the ground and a hoarse shout ripped from his throat as the connection opened up and flooded them both with raw power.

“Enough! Barry, it’s enough!” Len cried out, his tone both desperate and needy.

Barry already knew. He drew the speed force back within himself until it hummed between them at a more sedate and steady pace. He could feel their connection in a way he had never been able to before, and he marveled as Len’s emotions flooded through the channel to wash over Barry like a benediction.

“This is just enough, Len,” Barry assured him as he sat astride his lover’s thighs. He watched through lidded eyes as his power wrapped Len up like a protective cocoon. “I can protect you, too.”

Len’s hands found purchase on Barry’s thighs and electricity crackled beneath his palms. Their eyes met in the blue-tinged darkness and Len whispered, “I know, Barry. I already know.”

Later that night, when they were showered and curled up in the bed together, Barry couldn’t recall how long they had remained like that on the beach together as the speed force allowed them to share the depths of their feelings without them ever saying a word. All he knew was that at some point, the speed force had retreated back beneath Barry’s skin and resumed its contented hum as it waited to be called upon again. Neither of them had spoken as they got to their feet and gathered their few belongings and walked the short distance to the beach house hand-in-hand. No words were necessary as they had showered quickly and eased into the bed, and their bodies naturally aligned until Barry was cuddled against Len’s chest.

Barry’s eyelashes swept against the skin of Len’s pec as he tried to blink away the total darkness of the night. It wasn’t an ominous darkness, though. It was full of the scent of briny sea and the sound of gently pulsing waves, but nothing compared to the feel of Len’s warm skin beneath his cheek and the sound of Len’s heart beating rhythmically beneath his ear.

“Scarlet?” Len whispered into his hair.

“Yes, Len?” Barry whispered back.

Len’s heartbeat picked up before he replied, “Thank you for loving me. You’ve saved more than my life. You saved _me_.”

Barry swallowed the ball of emotion in his throat and blinked back the stinging tears pricking his eyes, and he said, “We saved each other, Len. Over and over again, from beginning to end. We saved each other.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wah! It's the end! I'm sad, too, friends, but life must go on and I have Pokemon to catch. Not surprisingly, they are all named after Arrowverse characters. Yes, I am aware that I just waved my nerd flag. 
> 
> After I have become the Pokemon Champion, I will make my way back to you all again. Please feel free to comment any time! My cell phone is always in my hand, and I get alerts every time one of you leaves a comment, so I will always reply! You guys are amazeballs. In the wise words of The Golden Girls theme song, "Thank you for being a friend!"**


End file.
